O Amante Grego
by SaraDayla
Summary: Era o pai de seu filho. Mas agora também era seu chefe. Isabella Swan ficou destroçada ao ver-se obrigada a partir de Creta. Estando grávida de seu amante grego. Não tinha esquecido as noites compartilhadas com Edward Cullen, mas tinha começado uma nova vida na Austrália junto a seu filho.
1. Capítulo 1

Há muito tempo leio e opino sobre fanfics. Sempre quis escrever, mas a timidez me deixa travada. Então, resolvi começar com uma adaptação. Os livros e romances de banca foram as minhas primeiras leituras, então, nada mais justo que sejam minha escolha para adaptar ao mundo da fanfic.

O livro escolhido tem um dos temas que gosto muito de ler: a mocinha esconde que teve um filho do mocinho.

Espero que gostem!

Deixem comentários, please!

 **I Capítulo**

Uma companhia imobiliária! O que se supunha que Edward Cullen ia fazer com a metade das ações de uma companhia imobiliária na Austrália? Um negócio que, por direito, teria que ter recaído inteiramente nas mãos de sua prima Rosalie.

Atento ao piloto luminoso que se acendeu sobre sua cabeça, Edward apertou o cinto já que seu avião ia aterrissar em Sydney.

Nunca tinha considerado que seu tio Eleazar tivesse um grande senso de humor, mas tinha que estar brincando para idealizar semelhante plano.

Receberia a metade da companhia com a condição de que ficasse à frente do negócio durante seis meses e ensinasse a Rosalie todo o necessário para que pudesse assumir a direção por si mesma.

Estava muito clara a última intenção desse estranho legado por parte de seu defunto tio. Edward conhecia a prática dos matrimônios de conveniência, mas não estava disposto a sacrificar-se no altar da família.

Assim que apresentasse seus respeitos a sua prima Rosalie, cederia todas as ações que tinha recebido na herança e abandonaria a Austrália. Tinha outros assuntos pendentes muito mais graves em casa, mesmo que o negócio tivesse ficado em mãos de sua mão direita, Dimitri. Acomodou-se no assento e desfrutou das vistas, enquanto o avião efetuava a manobra de aproximação.

Assim, estava em Sydney. Obteve uma breve visão panorâmica da baía, onde se destacavam o edifício da Ópera e a ponte pendente, símbolos da arquitetura moderna, antes que a cidade ocultasse a vista. Teve que contentar-se com a interminável procissão de telhados de tijolo vermelho e piscinas azuis que passaram sob o avião durante a descida.

Apesar da alteração que presumia que essa viagem faria em sua agenda de trabalho, Edward agradecia que finalmente Eleazar lhe tivesse levado até ali. Tinha crescido rodeado de fabulosas histórias de grandes fortunas no novo mundo. O irmão de sua mãe tinha tido êxito. Isso não admitia nenhuma dúvida.

E também tinha conhecido alguns australianos em sua vida. Em particular, recordava uma pessoa que não tinha esquecido jamais. Uma garota que tinha conhecido na ilha de Creta. Tinham se passado muitos anos.

Recordava uma garota de pele branca, de longa juba de um tom castanho e uns luminosos olhos cor de chocolate que contagiavam com seu entusiasmo. Tinham explorado juntos, as ruínas espalhadas ao longo da ilha. A fascinação e o interesse que tinha demonstrado pelos restos de uma civilização tão antiga tinham sido contagiosos. Tinha feito com que se sentisse um pouco culpado porque, apesar de seus estudos de arqueologia, estava acostumado a aproximar-se da história de seu próprio país sem valorizá-la em sua justa medida. E, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, tinha conseguido que se sentisse orgulhoso de sua origem. Tinha sido uma garota preciosa, vibrante, cheia de vida e, tal e como tinha descoberto, inconstante.

Exalou o ar que tinha retido de forma inconsciente e estirou os ombros cansados na amplitude dos assentos de primeira classe.

O avião finalmente pousou, circulou pela pista até o terminal e se deteve. Todo mundo ao seu redor parecia inquieto depois de uma viagem tão longa, impaciente e desejoso de cruzar a alfândega mais rápido possível. Uma aeromoça sorridente se aproximou e lhe entregou a jaqueta.

Edward o agradeceu com um gesto da cabeça e retomou contato com o presente.

Essa primavera tinha ficado para trás no tempo e agora tinha outros assuntos mais imediatos que requeriam sua atenção. Não pertencia a esse lugar. Seu lugar estava na Grécia. E para lá retornaria logo que resolvesse esse legado tão excepcional.


	2. Chapter 2

**II Capítulo**

Bella abriu a porta do escritório e topou de bruços com seu passado. Edward Cullen!

Tinha que se tratar de uma miragem. Edward estava de volta a Atenas e dirigia o império familiar de engenharia. Não tinha negócios em Sydney, mas estava de pé no vestíbulo da sede de Promoções Imobiliárias Denally.

E menos ainda em um dia comum em que o escritório reabria suas portas depois do funeral de Eleazor, falecido por causa de um enfarte, e ela acumulava um atraso de vários dias no pagamento das faturas dos aluguéis. Além disso, esperava a qualquer momento a chegada de seu novo chefe. Ao que parecia, tratava-se de algum familiar longínquo.

Em um dia comum? Acaso estava brincando? Nunca. Mas não podia tratar-se de Edward. Piscou várias vezes, mas seguia ali quando abriu novamente os olhos.

E seguia sendo Edward.

Era curioso que não existisse a mínima margem de engano e que estivesse tão segura de havê-lo reconhecido, depois de tanto tempo. Apesar de estar de costas para ela, falando com Rosalie, sabia que era ele. Era um pressentimento. Apenas um brilho fugaz de seu perfil e a ondulação de seu cabelo cobre em contraste com o pescoço branquíssimo de sua camisa tinham bastado. Essa atitude, viril e segura era inconfundível. Mas também soube pelo repentino aumento do ritmo das batidas de seu coração.

A adrenalina acelerou seu pulso, preparando-a para a luta ou para a fuga. Mas não houve jeito de que seus pés retornassem. Tampouco o aroma do café recém feito conseguiu atraí-la. Voltaria sobre seus passos imediatamente e assim evitaria que a visse. Desse modo, possivelmente quando retornasse já teria ido, teria saído de sua vida e teria voltado para seu passado, onde pertencia.

Deixou o braço morto sobre a porta e recuperou a posição. Possivelmente, se não fizesse ruído…

– Já está aqui – disse Rosalie, que apareceu por trás do ombro de Nick, vestida de rigoroso luto com um traje de seda negra e sua juba loira recolhido em um impecável rabinho alto.

Estava perfeita em seu papel de dor. Mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de lhe responder, Edward tinha se virado e paralisado sua retirada graças à pureza de suas feições, de maneira que só pôde estremecer por culpa do calafrio que percorreu suas costas.

Estreitou seus olhos verdes e seu olhar varreu sua figura de cima abaixo antes de deter-se em seu rosto. Então se alargaram um pouco as asas do nariz e curvou os lábios com um gesto muito leve.

– É você – assinalou com o queixo altivo.

Ela engoliu saliva. Nos oito anos que tinham transcorrido desde a última vez que se viram, ela tinha imaginado frequentemente quais seriam suas primeiras palavras e que tom empregaria Edward se alguma vez voltassem a se encontrar. Mas nunca tinha suposto que se limitaria a esse frio e desapaixonado. "É você".

– O que esperava? – disse convencida de que já não tinha escapatória enquanto empurrava a porta e acessava ao vestíbulo – A Kylie Minogue?

Estremeceu-se por dentro diante da crueldade de suas próprias palavras.

– Bella? – Rosalie, um pouco confusa, olhou alternadamente a um e outro – Quero te apresentar a meu primo, Edward Cullen. Chegou ontem. Mas… por acaso eu perdi algo?

Não podia articular uma só palavra. Tinha a garganta fechada e a boca seca. Edward seguiu olhando-a com muita intensidade até que ficou apanhada no olhar acusatório desses insondáveis olhos negros. Tinha uma conta pendente com ela. A contundência desse olhar não deixava dúvidas. Além disso, parecia tão pouco impressionado ao vê-la como ela estava comovida.

Edward, finalmente, rompeu o silêncio.

\- Isabella e eu já nos conhecemos, não é verdade?

Sempre submetida a seu implacável escrutínio, a laptop que levava na mão se tornou inesperadamente pesado e ameaçou cair por culpa do suor. Apertou os dedos com força ao redor da haste até que cravou as unhas na pele, de modo que a dor assegurasse a sujeição. Agora que já havia se ocupado de seu laptop só tinha que se preocupar com a estabilidade de seus joelhos.

– Acredito que sim – respondeu – Ao menos, estou bastante segura. Mas foi há muito tempo.

Um músculo se contraiu na bochecha de Edward.

– É tão difícil se lembrar de mim?

"Não é tão difícil como te esquecer", pensou Bella. Esse pensamento se desdobrou de algum ponto de seu cérebro e, por mais que detestasse essa verdade, era inegável. Muitas noites solitárias, sem esquecer o tempo que tinham compartilhado em Creta e desejava que as coisas tivessem tomado um rumo diferente era a prova desse fato.

Ele tampouco tinha esquecido, mas de acordo com seu olhar, recordava coisas distintas. Possivelmente o modo em que lhe tinha dado as costas e a frieza de sua despedida.

Tomou ar, mas Rosalie parecia muito impaciente para a réplica de uma conversação que, a seu julgamento, era muito pessoal.

– Será melhor que se expliquem de uma vez – apontou – Como se conheceram?

Os olhos de Edward se cravaram em Bella. E ela recebeu esse gélido olhar como um chute no intestino.

– O que foi? – acrescentou Rosalie – Também não se lembram disso?

Ela levantou o queixo e dirigiu seu olhar para Rosalie. Ainda estava comovida por seu repentino encontro com Edward depois de tanto tempo e parecia muito mais fácil concentrar-se se não o olhasse diretamente no rosto. Desse modo, as irrefutáveis perguntas que crepitavam em seus olhos não podiam alcançá-la.

Tinha que se acalmar e pensar com serenidade. Rosalie ainda estava afetada pela inesperada morte de seu pai. A pesar do efeito da maquiagem, o inchaço das pálpebras e as olheiras eram muito evidentes. Rosalie não necessitava de outra carga sobre seus ombros.

– Em Creta. Foi… – fez uma pausa e umedeceu os lábios – faz alguns anos. Estava de férias com minha família. Edward estava trabalhando em uma escavação arqueológica. Nos conhecemos no Palácio do Minos.

– Genial – disse Rosalie, embora Bella notasse que o tom que tinha utilizado refletia um escasso interesse – E sabia que era o sobrinho de Eleazor?

– Não, não tinha a menor…

Uma quebra de onda de terror invadiu todo seu corpo. Deus, não! Não seria esse o parente de Eleazor? Não seria o mesmo que vinha para cuidar da companhia?

– Estupendo! Então não terei que lhes apresentar. Isso fará com que seja muito mais fácil agora que vão trabalhar juntos – assinalou Rosalie.

Bella não podia pensar em nada pior enquanto seu mundo se desmoronava. Quando tocou o telefone direto de seu escritório, conteve-se para não sair correndo e atendê-lo.

– Me desculpem. Estou esperando essa chamada. Nos encontramos mais tarde.

Então se afastou o mais depressa que pôde enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio em um mundo que girava sobre seu eixo com cada passo que dava.

Fechou a porta, soltou o laptop sobre a mesa e atendeu a chamada o melhor que pôde enquanto seu cérebro só registrava duas palavras: Edward, aqui!

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella seguia com o olhar perdido nas paredes, e a tela acesa de seu computador oferecia o único sinal vital da habitação. Não sabia quanto tempo poderia esconder-se no escritório, mas faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para se relacionar o menos possível com o Cullen. E até que não tivesse um plano de ação, iria se manter afastada dele.

Era muito estranho voltar a vê-lo depois de tantos anos. Curioso que ambos se considerassem tão amadurecidos naquela época. Comportou-se como um homem, forte e seguro. A seus vinte e um anos, tinha visto mais mundo e tinha vivido mais experiências que ela. Entretanto, agora se dava conta de quão jovens tinham sido. E saltava à vista que o menino se fez todo um homem.

Parecia um genuíno homem de negócios. Tinha desaparecido a franja que estava acostumada a afastar-se dos olhos com uma sacudida da cabeça, substituído por um corte limpo, impecável. Os traços escuros, que inclusive então haviam possuído uma certa profundidade oculta, encaixavam melhor em um rosto mais amadurecido. Inclusive parecia que seus ombros se alargaram um pouco.

Era uma pessoa muito distinta do menino que tinha conhecido anos atrás.

Bom, ela também tinha mudado muito.

Era mais velha, mais inteligente e era mãe.

A mãe do filho dele!

Um pouco parecido a um chiado incoerente escapou de seus lábios. Jacob!

Como, em nome do céu, impediria que Edward descobrisse a existência de Jacob?


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá amores!**

 **Ainda estou me entendendo com , então, tenham paciência comigo. Kkkk**

 **Respondendo os comentários:**

 **1º Vou postar uma vez por semana, mas são capítulos longos.**

 **2º A fic é uma adaptação do livro da autora Trish Morey.**

 **3º O fofo do Jacob vai aparecer no próximo cap.**

 **Comentem, obrigada. XO**

 **III Capítulo**

Um golpe seco chamou a atenção de Bella, que levantou a vista e encontrou a figura de Edward na porta de seu escritório. Engoliu saliva.

– O que quer?

Edward deu um passo à frente, tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– É assim que cumprimenta um velho amigo? Afinal, não somos estranhos.

– Passou muito tempo. Para mim, é quase um desconhecido.

Edward vacilou um instante. Inclinou a cabeça um pouco.

– Não sabe como me sinto Isabella.

Essas palavras, e o tom apagado que empregou ao dizê-las, intimidaram Bella. Mas isso não foi nada comparado com o que sentiu quando se aproximou da mesa. O pânico se apoderou de cada poro de sua pele.

Edward girou sobre si mesmo e desfez o caminho até que se situou frente a ela, do outro lado da mesa. Então dirigiu seu temível olhar, verde e ameaçador, sobre ela que só pôde pensar na terrível pressão que lhe veio em cima.

Uma pressão que nascia da confrontação direta com esse homem, seu primeiro amor e seu primeiro amante. Uma pressão que nascia do segredo que se interpunha entre eles como um abismo.

– Isabella…

Ela fechou os olhos. Pronunciava seu nome do mesmo modo tinha feito no passado, embalando cada sílaba com seu intenso acento mediterrâneo. Nunca ninguém havia dito seu nome como Edward durante aquelas semanas em Creta. Tinha conseguido que se sentisse muito atraente.

Mas agora não podia permitir que isso a afetasse. Era uma mulher amadurecida e esses tipos de emoções pertenciam à adolescência, as férias e as promessas eternas. Algo que tinha superado por completo.

Tomou ar, abriu os olhos e adotou uma expressão forçada de profissional.

– Suponho que precisará verificar as contas para que tenha uma ideia do estado da empresa –disse – Nossa situação fiscal e tudo.

– Haverá tempo para tudo isso – replicou um pouco desconcertado.

– Bem – assinalou Bella, muito alterada – Agora mesmo estou bastante atarefada… Poderia te levar as contas mais tarde? Suponho que ira querer resolver este assunto e retornar a Grécia o mais rápido possível.

Edward entrecerrou os olhos enquanto se inclinava para frente apoiado na esquina da mesa, muito perto.

– Vejo que está no meio de algo muito importante – suspirou com cumplicidade e assentiu com o olhar fixo na tela do computador.

Ela seguiu o gesto de Edward e se ruborizou, segura de que a cor de suas bochechas fazia jogo com a tubulação que desenhava uma vereda cúbica no monitor.

Estendeu a mão num impulso automático, mas abortou essa ação e afastou a mão do teclado. Seria muito melhor isso que a imagem do escritório, onde resplandecia uma fotografia de Jacob.

Levantou a vista para ele e respirou fundo, ansiosa por desviar a conversação para um território mais seguro.

– Estava pensando…

Edward arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao uníssono, inclinou-se um pouco mais para lhe roubar uma caneta que tinha sobre a mesa e sua proximidade embebedou os sentidos de Bella com a fragrância doce da colônia que revestia essa inconfundível essência masculina. Durante uns instantes ficou sem ar, a mente em branco, e se limitou a observá-lo enquanto tamborilava com a caneta sobre os dedos de sua outra mão.

– É muito tranquilizador que meu tio contratasse gente tão capacitada – Edward deu uma olhada nas paredes bege claro, as estantes e os arquivos – Mas, o que faz exatamente neste escritório tão amplo e espaçoso?

O tom de brincadeira não passou despercebido para Bella, que ergueu as costas em seu assento e levantou a cabeça.

– Suponho que Rosalie já tenha te posto em dia sobre a equipe de trabalho e nossas responsabilidades – respondeu.

– Esperava que você mesma me explicasse isso – disse enquanto brincava com a caneta.

Era impossível que não se sentisse intimidada por esse homem. Apoiado no ângulo da mesa dominava todo o espaço e pairava sobre ela como uma ameaça.

Necessitava desse trabalho. Tinha solicitado uma hipoteca e, pela primeira vez, tinha obtido um verdadeiro lar para Jacob e ela. Necessitava desse emprego mais do que nunca. Eleazar não tinha sido um chefe fácil, mas seu trabalho facilitou a possibilidade de abandonar um estreito apartamento e instalar-se em uma autêntica casa com um pátio, o que havia valido a pena.

– Está bem. Estou responsável pela área financeira do Grupo Denally. Tenho cerca de dois anos na empresa, mas não ocupei este posto desde o começo.

– Não – Edward silenciou a caneta – Foi isso que Rosalie comentou. Começou na recepção, não é?

Antes que respondesse, notou o monótono tamborilo da caneta uma vez mais e franziu o cenho. Se queria tirar ela do sério, estava no caminho.

– Mas, então, partiram os dois contadores anteriores…? – a pergunta estava nítida em seus olhos – Não estavam à altura?

– Sinto muito, mas seu tio não era um homem fácil – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Era um chefe muito exigente.

– Meu tio começou do nada e criou um império imobiliário que vale milhões – disse – É lógico que exigisse muito de todos os seus empregados.

– Isso foi o que fez, certamente. E recebeu muito em troca. Mas era um chefe muito difícil. Às vezes, era impossível. Sempre que estava no escritório, gritava. Em ambos os casos se tratava de dois bons contadores, mas Eleazar lhes dava broncas continuamente por qualquer motivo. Acredito que não confiava neles. E, simplesmente se fartaram. Ao final deixaram o posto. O segundo só aguentou três meses. Alguém tinha que cobrir essa vaga imediatamente e Rosalie se ofereceu para a recepção se eu ocupasse o cargo. Tinha ajudado no passado e não me pareceu grande coisa.

– E Eleazar não procurou outro contador? Por que colocaria uma recepcionista num posto de tanta responsabilidade?

– Possivelmente se deva por que sou boa em meu trabalho – replicou, enfurecida, mas sua resposta não convenceu a Edward – Se te servir de consolo, acredito que Eleazar também teve uma surpresa. Queria pôr outro anúncio, mas a agência de emprego indicou que não seria simples encontrar uma pessoa idônea. Obviamente, estavam a par das dificuldades do posto. E aqui as coisas iam bem. Estava estudando a noite para me diplomar em administração de empresas e isso tranquilizou seu tio.

"Além disso, assim economizava o salário do contador", pensou Bella. Se havia algo que Eleazar desfrutava mais que gritar suas ordens, tinha sido uma boa economia.

– É curioso, mas não recordo que a jovem Isabella que conheci queria dedicar-se com tanto afinco a contabilidade – assinalou Edward.

Bella ficou rígida. Relaxou um pouco enquanto falavam do trabalho e do presente. Mas agora se viu transportada de novo ao passado. Um passado de que teria preferido afastar nesse momento.

– É gracioso, mas não me considero uma louca dos números – replicou, alheia ao penetrante olhar de Edward – Além disso, não acredito que até então soubesse exatamente o que queria.

Não sabia, certamente, o que era necessário até então. Não tinha a menor ideia de que teria que de cuidar de uma criança e que isso lhe impediria de finalizar seus estudos até vários anos mais tarde.

Edward golpeou com força a mesa com a caneta e tirou Bella de suas fantasias.

– E Eleazar não gritava com você?

Ela riu apenas, aliviada de que tivesse retomado seu passado imediato.

– Claro que gritava comigo. Gritava com todo mundo, inclusive com Rosalie. Mas era um gênio em seu trabalho. Aprendi muito com ele.

Era certo. Talvez tenha sido insuportável, assim como o tinha ocorrido com os outros empregados, mas ela tinha tido uma necessidade econômica mais urgente. E a experiência também tinha sido um estímulo. Uns anos mais nesse posto e poderia diplomar-se. Mas Eleazar havia falecido e agora enfrentava seu sobrinho. E ainda não tinha dado os pêsames a Edward.

– Suponho que a notícia da morte de seu tio seria toda uma comoção. Sinto muito…

Olhou para Bella um instante, mas parecia que estava cego. Então lançou a caneta sobre a mesa ao mesmo tempo em que tirava seu corpo e se afastava. Caminhou uns passos enquanto esfregava a nuca com uma mão.

– Foi um golpe muito duro, mas nada comparado com o que Rosalie está passando. Perdeu sua mãe faz uma década por causa de um câncer e agora, seu pai. Foi tão repentino…

Suspirou e, por um momento, pareceu tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que Bella pensou que havia algo mais que compaixão por sua prima nessa afirmação.

Voltou-se para ela e cravou em Bella olhos verdes, insondáveis.

– Minha mãe, Esme, era meio-irmã de Eleazar. Morreu faz mais de seis anos. Eleazar e meu pai foram como irmãos enquanto viveram, mas eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo muito a fundo.

Bella engoliu saliva. Nunca tinha conhecido seus pais, mas tinha ouvido mais que suficiente a respeito de seu pai para temê-lo. O fato de que estivesse se relacionado com Eleazar devido a seu matrimônio, não lhe surpreendeu.

Apesar de tudo tinham sido os pais de Edward. "Os avós de Jacob", pensou Bella. E agora já não teria a oportunidade de conhecê-los. Um sentimento de culpa se afiançou no mais profundo de seu coração.

Quando deixaria de pagar por uma decisão que tinha tomado tanto tempo atrás? Uma decisão que sabia que tinha sido correta.

– Seus pais… Não sabia que… – sacudiu a cabeça – O que ocorreu a seu pai?

– Por que quer saber? –perguntou incomodado pela intromissão em sua intimidade, mas suavizou o tom de sua voz – Faz uns dois anos sofreu um acidente. Seu carro caiu de uma ponte. Afogou-se antes que pudessem tirá-lo.

– Isso é terrível – disse Bella.

Essa terrível solidão… Aspirou o ar com força. Assim como tinha feito em incontáveis ocasiões, agradeceu a sua boa estrela que sua irmã Alice tivesse decidido instalar-se em Sydney enquanto se especializava como técnica no planejamento de casamentos. Ao menos contava com parte de sua família na cidade. Consciente de seus esforços para que o dinheiro chegasse ao fim do mês sabia que contava com uma pessoa em que apoiar-se e que lhe encorajaria se as coisas ficassem mal. Rosalie não contava com ninguém. E Edward ao que parecia, tampouco.

– Sinto muito, mesmo – confessou – Não sabia de nada.

Edward ficou quieto e apoiou ambas as mãos no encosto da cadeira. Expulsou o ar dos pulmões em um comprido suspiro.

– De certo modo acredito que foi um alívio para meu pai. Tinha perdido a vontade de viver anos atrás, depois da morte de Caius.

Em seus olhos se refletia a dor por essa perda tão trágica. Ao levantar a vista e encontrar-se com o olhar de Bella produziu-se uma conexão entre eles.

Estava segura de que Edward lembrava.

Tinha sido a última vez que tinham se falado. Tinha telefonado, arrebatada. Depois de vários meses que tinha ocultado a verdade, finalmente tinha abraçado seu filho e tinha compreendido que frente às poderosas razões que desaconselhavam a dar esse passo, tinha que fazê-lo. Edward tinha que saber que tinha sido pai. Tinha que conhecer seu filho.

Só que, quando tinha conseguido entrar em contato com a casa de dele, tinha descoberto que a família estava de luto devido à morte do filho mais velho. Como teria podido lhe oferecer suas condolências pela morte de seu irmão e, continuando, felicitá-lo por sua recente paternidade? Como se lançava uma notícia assim em uma família desconsolada que desconhecia essa relação? Como esperaria que abraçassem esse novo ramo da família depois do que tinha ocorrido? Teria sido impensável nessas circunstâncias.

Segura de que ninguém na família de Edward teria acreditado em sua palavra e que a notícia não teria sido bem recebida, Bella tinha desligado o telefone. Tinha guardado o segredo na intimidade, consciente de que nunca voltaria a encontrar-se com Edward.

Tinham assassinado Caius. Edward tinha se convertido no herdeiro da fortuna familiar e era óbvio que nunca teria um futuro ao seu lado, nem ela nem seu filho recém-nascido.

Edward piscou os olhos até que cintilaram e se ergueu atrás da cadeira.

– Algo te assustou, não foi? Foi este o motivo para não responder minhas chamadas depois daquilo?

Essas palavras arpoaram sua consciência até lugares remotos que preferia manter afastados. Uma coisa era ter a certeza de que tinha agido corretamente. Outra, completamente diferente, seria explicar a Edward.

– Edward, não acredito que seja uma boa ideia remexer nesse assunto. Pertence ao passado.– assinalou Bella.

– Não. Acredito que, ao menos, mereço uma explicação.

Bella ficou tensa na cadeira. Fosse qual fosse a relação que tiveram no passado tinham passado quase nove anos e, entretanto, aí estava, em carne e osso, disposto a lhe saber os motivos de sua fuga. Era típico da vaidade masculina! E que pouco importava a essas alturas.

– Deixemos isso…

– Havia outro homem? – fixou-se na mão esquerda de Bella – Vejo que não está casada, mas conheceu outra pessoa?

– Olhe, isso não tem importância…

– Então, havia outro homem. Que outra razão teria tido para desaparecer desse modo? Tentei te localizar. Te escrevi.

– Nos mudamos…

– Eu, não. Sabia como me encontrar – a acusação escurecia seu olhar – Por que não respondeu as minhas chamadas? Por que nunca tomou um minuto para me mandar uma carta? A menos que estivesse muito ocupada na cama de outro homem, certamente.

Enfurecida, Bella se incorporou feito uma fúria. Estava a muito tempo olhando-o de baixo. E estava farta de escutar essas calúnias.

– Já basta, Edward!

– Exijo uma explicação para o que aconteceu!

Bella cravou seu olhar nele e, nesse momento, perguntou-se como tinha suposto que alguma vez tinha amado esse homem.

– Amadureci – disse – Fim da história.

– Não se estranha que nunca tenha casado, visto o modo como se comporta com os homens. Se quiser meu conselho…

Bella fechou os punhos em um gesto de raiva.

– Na verdade – interrompeu – não me interessam seus conselhos. Não preciso deles. E, já que parece que você tampouco está casado, acha que está em condições de me aconselhar?

Nesse instante pareceu que o rosto de Edward se esculpiu em cimento. Seu rosto era uma sucessão de ângulos cortantes e afiados. Bella sabia que estava reprimindo a ira que estava em seu interior.

– Mudou, Isabella – anunciou com uma careta – Segue tão bonita quanto antes. De fato, está mais atraente que nunca. Mas já não é a mesma.

"Tive que mudar", pensou Bella. Mas manteve a compostura e continuou firme. Aspirou o ar com certa agitação e lutou para que seu tom recuperasse a normalidade.

– Vá embora, por favor. Tenho muito trabalho.

Edward permaneceu no lugar e deixou claro que não estava disposto a aceitar a esse pedido. Se queria que saísse de seu escritório teria que obrigá-lo em pessoa.

– Te acompanharei até a porta – disse e rodeou a mesa.

Na metade de caminho, a mão de Edward segurou seu braço e deteve o curso de seus passos. Já tinha experimentado esse contato no passado, a força e, ao mesmo tempo, a ternura que acompanhavam esse gesto. Mas agora não havia nem rastro dessa ternura. Só sentiu ira e seu coração acelerou enquanto a adrenalina corria por suas veias.

– Isabella – sussurrou, entre a exigência e a súplica.

Ela fechou os olhos um momento e lutou para que não lhe afetasse o som de seu próprio nome nos lábios do Edward.

– Me largue – replicou com um tom tão sereno e equilibrado que lhe infundiu forças.

Mas Edward não a soltou. Em vez de segurá-la, puxou ela para obrigá-la a aproximar-se. Estavam tão próximos que Bella aspirou o sutil aroma de sua colônia, a débil lembrança do café em seu fôlego. E tudo se mesclava com esse aroma inconfundível de homem. Um homem zangado e furioso.

– Isabella?

Seguia firmemente segura pelo cotovelo quando levantou a vista e o olhou nos olhos. O ar ficou preso em sua garganta quando a ira deixou passagem a algo diferente. Um pouco mais escuro e muito mais perigoso.

O impacto contra seu peito era igual a um choque frontal contra uma rocha. Mas era mais suave, mais quente e muito familiar. Prendeu a respiração enquanto todos seus sentidos se alteravam diante da proximidade de tanta masculinidade. Algo no fundo de sua cabeça certificou que Edward não tinha mudado muito. Só que essa situação era um engano fatal!

– Me solte! – exclamou e tratou de escapar de seu abraço.

Mas os braços de Edward rodearam seu corpo como serpentes e reforçaram sua posição.

– Que demônios acha que está fazendo? – levantou o rosto para olhá-lo – Isto é perseguição. Este tipo de táticas pré-históricas não lhe servirá de nada aqui.

– Perseguição? – repetiu em tom de brincadeira com um brilho irônico no olhar. – Com muita dificuldade seria perseguição – prosseguiu Edward – Já esqueceu nossa relação? Só estamos nos abraçando e possivelmente nos beijemos, pelos velhos tempos.

Todos os alarmes dispararam em sua cabeça. Sob nenhum conceito deixaria que a beijasse. Não podia estar falando sério.

Finalmente, apoiou ambas as mãos no torso de Edward e empurrou com todas suas forças.

– Não tenho a menor intenção de celebrar nada pelos velhos tempos.

Certamente apreciou algo estranho em sua expressão porque seu olhar mudou, deixou de mover-se e libertou Bella com certa brutalidade. Ela se afastou antes que mudasse de opinião. Sua respiração era agitada, convulsa. Agarrou com força a maçaneta da porta, girou-a e abriu a porta de par em par para Edward.

Ele ficou quieto um instante e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Avançou para a porta e se aproximou tanto que ela temeu que a fosse beijar de todas as formas.

– Houve um tempo em que você teria implorado para que te beijasse, uma e outra vez – disse.

Bella jogou os ombros para trás e procurou olhá-lo no rosto, embora ele medisse uns doze centímetros a mais que ela.

– Os tempos mudaram.

Estendeu a mão e ela estremeceu, mas os dedos se moveram para um lado de seu rosto e colocaram atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo solto. Ela engoliu saliva, paralisada, enquanto riscavam a curva da bochecha até que sujeitou com delicada firmeza seu queixo entre o índice e o polegar.

– Pois temo que não melhoraram.

Tirou a mão enquanto ela procurava uma saída honrosa.

– Eu… Prepararei alguns balanços de contas. Suponho que irá querer organizar tudo o mais depressa possível para voltar para a Grécia no menor tempo possível.

Bella teria jurado que tinha esboçado um sorriso. Mas um sorriso que não tinha tido seu reflexo no olhar.

– Quem disse que eu quero voltar para a Grécia? É possível que eu decida ficar os seis meses que Eleazar me pediu.

Depois se afastou de uma vez por todas. Bella fechou a porta e se desabou contra o marco. Ainda não eram onze da manhã e estava tão exausta como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Como sobreviveria a esse estado de ansiedade durante seis meses?


	4. Chapter 4

**Oláaaa!  
Primeiro quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora, mas meu PC queimou a tela ****. Mas aqui estamos e vamos correr com as atualizações.**

 **Capítulo IV**

Bella ficou de banda, agarrada a sua câmera de trinta e oito milímetros, à espera que o treinador desse os últimos conselhos à equipe. Alegrava-se de que Rosalie tivesse escolhido essa tarde em particular para mostrar a Edward algumas das propriedades da empresa, lhe permitindo assim que escapulisse uma hora antes totalmente despercebida.

Depois de uma jornada emocionalmente exaustiva. Bella precisava mais do que nunca da companhia de seu filho. Tratava-se de sua noite, somente ela e Jacob, sem aulas nem deveres que interferissem. No momento, preferiria mantê-lo em segredo.

Expulsou o ar devagar, desentorpeceu os ombros e procurou liberar-se da tensão acumulada com o passar do dia, antes de colocar a tampa sobre a lente da câmara. Tinha tirado fotos suficientes para completar outra página no álbum. Guardava os álbuns e as fitas de vídeo que tinha gravado de cada acontecimento na vida de Jacob.

Documentos que tinha a intenção de mostrar algum dia a seu pai.

Como diabos se supunha que ia enfrentar essa situação? Teria que encontrar a maneira de aguentar a presença de Edward no escritório. No primeiro dia tinha suportado uma tensão tão sufocante que seria muito difícil pensar que pudessem trabalhar de verdade como simples companheiros. E isso não ocorreria enquanto esse grande segredo pendesse sobre suas cabeças.

Sabia que teria que lhe contar a verdade se alguma vez visse esses álbuns de fotos e as fitas de vídeo. Mas tudo era muito complicado. Não podia, simplesmente, lhe dizer que tinha um filho. Teria que lhe explicar o motivo de não ter lhe contado quando descobriu que estava grávida.

E não existia uma maneira simples de fazê-lo

Mas sabia que quanto mais a estadia de Edward se alongasse aumentariam as possibilidades de que descobrisse a existência de Jacob. E quando soubesse que tinha tido um filho… Seu coração se sobressaltou diante dessa ideia. Possivelmente ocorresse a possibilidade de que Edward não reparasse na semelhança física. Os parentes próximos às vezes não distinguiam essas coisas, não?

Olhou com atenção o grupo de jogadores. Jacob parecia muito concentrado as explicações do treinador com a cabeça inclinada para um lado, o olhar verde e muito intenso. Bella sentiu um calafrio enquanto o olhava.

Seu filho escutava as explicações com atitude firme. Era uma réplica em miniatura de Edward. Bella respirou fundo e procurou acalmar-se.

Tinha estado enganando-se. Era impossível que Edward ignorasse a semelhança. Bella suspirou. Isso só lhe deixava uma alternativa. Não seria fácil, mas teria que fazê-lo o mais rápido possível.

O grupo de jovens se rompeu, Jacob virou e acenou com a mão. Então correu para ela com um sorriso nos lábios e a abraçou contra seu peito, movendo-a um pouco em sua impetuosa ação. Bella aspirou o aroma quente de seu filho, misturado com o aroma da erva e a terra úmida, e se extasiou com sua risada enquanto o menino se agarrava a seu pescoço e giravam sobre si mesmos.

– Pizza! – chiou Jacob.

Bella riu e se incorporou, tomando sua mão enquanto se dirigiam ao carro.

– Espero que tenha pensado um pouco no futebol enquanto estava no campo, além de decidir o que quer para o jantar – apontou Bella.

– Sim – assentiu, puxando-a – Um pouco.

Depois de quatro porções de pizza, Jacob baixou um pouco o ritmo. Estirou o braço depois de um momento de dúvida, pegou o refresco e bebeu um gole comprido.

– Você sabe pescar, mamãe?

Bella piscou e deixou a porção de pizza na mesa. O local era muito ruidoso e não estava segura de que tivesse entendido bem a pergunta de Jacob.

– Refere-se à pesca com vara e linha?

Jacob assentiu e estudou as porções que sobraram antes de decidir-se pela parte que tinha mais azeitonas, apesar desta estar no extremo oposto.

– Tenho bastante experiência, é claro.

– Pensei nisso – assinalou enquanto se concentrava na mordida seguinte – Eu disse a eles que podia fazer qualquer coisa, mas insistiram em que não podia ir com eles.

– Quem? E onde pode ir? – perguntou Bella, adulada pelo fato de que Jacob tivesse tanta confiança nela.

– Sam e Seph. Eles vão pescar no fim de semana com seus pais. Disseram-me que poderia acompanhá-los, mas que era uma garota e não saberia pescar.

– É uma pena – assinalou, sentindo-se um pouco deslocada – Gostaria de ir com eles?

– Acho que sim. Na verdade, acampar parecia a parte mais divertida.

– Ah! – exclamou, consciente dos motivos pelos quais não seria bem recebida no grupo – Eu sei por que não querem que vamos com eles.

– Por quê?

– Bom – sorriu – como se sentiriam quando vissem que tínhamos apanhado todos os peixes?

– Já sabia – se reclinou na cadeira e observou com pouco interesse as porções que ficaram na caixa – Eu disse a eles que teria dado no mesmo se tivesse um pai porque teríamos pescado mais que ninguém em qualquer caso.

Então arrotou com força, tampou a boca com as duas mãos e sofreu um ataque de risada. Bella também riu, mas as palavras de Jacob se cravaram em seu coração como uma estaca. Notou como as lágrimas afloraram em seus olhos.

Recordou mais uma vez que, apesar de seus esforços para proporcionar a Jacob a estabilidade necessária para que crescesse em um ambiente feliz, haveria momentos nos quais não seria capaz de desdobrar-se na dupla função de pai e mãe.

Edward decidiu que tinha que tratar da defasagem de horário.

Que outra razão explicaria a insensibilidade de suas pernas e que sentisse o corpo tão tenso e entorpecido? Tinha percorrido três quilômetros ao longo da praia e estava claro que não cobriria seus dez quilômetros de cada dia. Tinha perdido o ritmo, precisava de energia e respirava com dificuldade.

Precisava dissipar depois de que sua capacidade de discernimento ter sido perturbada pela mudança de horário, o salto ao hemisfério sul e uma garota que deveria ter esquecido muitos anos atrás.

A quem queria enganar? Já não se tratava de nenhuma garota. Uma só carícia tinha confirmado esse ponto. Ficou sem ar, tossiu e sofreu uma leve taquicardia. Amaldiçoou sua sorte, chutou a areia com um pé e as gaivotas se dispersaram no céu azul.

Sentia a garganta irritada. Precisava de um remédio para dormir. Entretanto, na noite anterior tinha suportado uma série de visões nas quais uma adolescente de longas pernas, sentada com as pernas cruzadas lhe sorria em meio de um campo de flores amarelas enquanto sua longa juba castanha avermelhada, balançada por uma suave brisa primaveril.

Ela mostrou-se nervosa. Mas tinha ido a seu encontro decidida, consciente de que se tratava de seus últimos dia juntos e o acanhamento se desvaneceu sob o manto de suas carícias. E eles tinham alcançado em perfeita comunhão um lugar que sempre compartilhariam.

Ou, ao menos, Edward tinha acreditado nisso. Possivelmente houvesse interpretado mal os sinais. De acordo com a atitude de Isabella, estava claro que não queria compartilhar seu tempo com ele. Esboçou um sorriso.

Havia ficado assustada quando ele afirmou que possivelmente permanecesse na Austrália! Era óbvio que não via o dia em que saísse de sua vida para sempre. Tampouco ele sabia por que havia dito isso. Não tinha a menor intenção de ficar. Embora estivesse claro que Rosalie ficaria muito feliz em tê-lo por ali durante temporada.

"Possivelmente deveria ficar", pensou.

No momento, Dimitri tinha lhe assegurado que estava tudo controlado no escritório de Atenas e sabia que Rosalie precisava de sua ajuda. Possivelmente não fosse tão pesado como tinha imaginado a princípio. Em algum momento ao longo dos anos Rosalie se transformou em uma beleza de cabelo loiro. Pode ser que lhe fizesse bem ficar uma temporada até que sua prima tivesse assumido sua perda.

Um tímido sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto cristalizava outro motivo para ficar. Havia algo extremamente satisfatório com a ideia de que Isabella acreditasse que não se livraria dele tão facilmente.

Mas isso, no fundo, era uma insensatez. Não tinha nenhuma conta pendente com ela. Tinha viajado até ali para assegurar-se de que o negócio da família funcionava e encarava um futuro próspero. E teria que refletir sobre o papel que ela jogaria nessa operação.

Se quisesse que a empresa ficasse em boas mãos teria que assegurar-se de que havia uma pessoa muito capacitada na área financeira. Por acaso uma recepcionista transformada em uma contadora estaria à altura? Duvidava disso. Seria melhor que procurasse uma pessoa qualificada para o posto e deixasse que ela partisse. Claro que, até o momento, as agências de emprego não tinham tido muito êxito.

Possivelmente fosse mais sensato que fizesse Dimitri vir da Grécia. Ele estabeleceria o perfil idôneo para o posto e encontrariam à pessoa adequada.

Um banho. Possivelmente isso era o que precisava para clarear as ideias e sacudir essa terrível preguiça que tomava todo seu corpo. Estava claro que a corrida não tinha obtido seu objetivo. Deu a volta e desfez o caminho ao longo da praia.

– É muito bonito, não acha?

Bella levantou a vista da tela do computador enquanto redigia uma carta.

– A quem se refere? – perguntou com ar inocente e a expressão serena enquanto guardava o arquivo.

Mas Rosalie estava muito ocupada fechando a porta e não tinha notado nada. Pegou uma das cadeiras e se aproximou da mesa. Depois se agachou em um gesto cúmplice, apoiou ambos os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo sobre as mãos. Sorria de orelha a orelha.

– Edward, tola. A quem mais poderia me referir?

– Ah. Ele! – fingiu surpresa – Sim, claro. Nada mal.

Era bastante fácil seguir seu jogo. Rosie estava mais radiante do que nunca depois da morte de seu pai. Se a presença de Edward exercia essa influência tão positiva sobre ela, então tirariam algo bom de sua inesperada visita. Rosalie tinha ficado sozinha e merecia esse apoio.

– Acredito que ele gosta de mim – aventurou.

Bella percebeu a garganta seca . "Oh, por favor, não quero ouvi-lo", pensou.

Mas forçou um sorriso neutro.

– Claro que gosta. Você é sua prima. E é um encanto. Por que não ia gostar de você?

– Não, acho que não entendeu – negou com a cabeça – Quero dizer que gosta de mim. Sabe, acredito que é bastante sério.

Isso é… Estupendo.

Bella não sabia o que mais esperaria dela. Olhou a jovem que tinha sentado a sua frente. Em seus olhos negros ardia a chama da esperança, emoldurados em um rosto maquiado ao milímetro, e essas impossíveis unhas postiças tinham a mesma cor que seus lábios carmesins.

Rosalie nunca tinha vivido uma grande história de amor com alguém e era bastante lógico. A figura dominante de seu pai tinha afastado todos os pretendentes que tinham ousado aproximar-se de sua filha com um simples bramido. Uma atitude que teria compreendido se tivesse procurado o bem-estar da Rosie. Mas Bella suspeitava que seu pai só houvesse tido em mente o futuro da companhia. Quem quer que se casasse com sua filha e única herdeira se beneficiaria dos frutos do trabalho de Eliazer. Como permitiria que qualquer um recebesse uma recompensa semelhante?

E então tinha aparecido Edward, abençoado por seu pai, e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida Rosie havia se sentido uma ganhadora.

– Estava me perguntando – disse Rosie – se poderia me ajudar enquanto está fora, encontrando-se com os inquilinos.

Inclinou a cabeça e os brincos dourados de aro duplo tilintaram.

– Já que são velhos amigos e o conhece muito melhor que eu – acrescentou.

– Teve uma impressão errada – Bella sacudiu a cabeça – Aconteceu há muito tempo atrás.

– Mas a última vez que nos vimos eu tinha seis anos e apenas me notou. Embora já o achasse muito bonito. Pensei que possivelmente tivesse alguma ideia de seus gostos. Suponho que falaram dessas coisas quando se conheceram em Creta. O que fizeram por lá, exatamente?

Bella exalou o ar com tanta violência que se engasgou. O que Rosie pensaria se lhe dissesse a verdade? Tinha perdido a virgindade com ele e tinha alcançado o sétimo céu. Mas essa informação era irrelevante, no momento, para Rosie. E tampouco ela precisava recordar. Além disso, fizeram muitas outras coisas em Creta. Mas era difícil recordá-las nesse momento. Agora que Edward estava ali. Umedeceu os lábios e ganhou um pouco de tempo.

– Já sabe as coisas típicas em um lugar assim. Visitamos as ruínas e os museus. Se lembre que naquela época, Edward estudava arqueologia. Com certeza o tema ainda lhe interessa. Por que não pergunta a ele?

– Acho que sim – Rosie enrugou o nariz – Mas não tinha isso em mente, precisamente.

Brincou com os braceletes e depois olhou as unhas.

– Não sei, tem uma cor preferida ou algo assim? – perguntou.

Bella esboçou um sorriso e se lembrou dos dias passados em Creta junto a Edward

Sustentava seu rosto entre suas mãos, os lábios presos a sua boca, e a brisa marinha acariciava sua longa juba que flutuava ao redor dos dois.

Recordou como Edward tinha comparado a cor de seu vestido com o azul profundo do oceano e o azul infinito de céu aberto.

Sacudiu a cabeça antes que sua memória precipitasse seu ânimo na lembrança do beijo quente que tinha fechado essa cena.

– Azul – disse.

– Estupendo! – Rosalie olhou a hora – Preciso comprar algo. Esta noite nós jantaremos juntos e acredito que preciso de algo menos sombrio.

Rosie fez uma pausa, apertou os lábios e seus olhos se umedeceram.

– É muito duro tê-lo tão presente em todas as horas – acrescentou.

– Tenho certeza. Vai se sentir muito bem indo as compras. Mas, quer que te traga algo antes de partir?

Rosie soou o nariz e secou os olhos com um lenço de papel.

– Não, estou bem. Tenho que ir. Edward e eu temos muito trabalho pendente. Já sabe como funciona tudo isto – se levantou, caminhou para a porta, mas a metade de caminho deteve-se e deu meia volta – Me perguntou se nos acompanharia, mas lhe disse que não encontraria uma babá em tão pouco tempo. Pareceu-me que não sabia que tem um filho. Não disse a ele?

"Então, ele já sabe", pensou alarmada.

O sangue congelou em suas veias, mas articulou uma resposta de compromisso.

– Ah, não! Ainda não. Não tivemos muito tempo para pôr a conversa em dia, na verdade.

Rosie se voltou de novo, encolheu os ombros e saiu do escritório. Bella permaneceu na cadeira, emocionada. Apenas respirava e sua cabeça era um redemoinho.

Edward já sabia. Mas, o que Rosie tinha lhe contado exatamente? Nunca tinha demonstrado um grande interesse por crianças nem por Jacob. O que teria lhe revelado? Possivelmente não fosse muito tarde, depois de tudo.

Retomou o trabalho e terminou a redação da carta antes de imprimi-la. Leu o texto mais uma vez e assentiu, satisfeita. Era perfeita. Só precisava da assinatura.

Fazia o certo. Estava segura.

Assinou a carta e fechou o envelope, preparando para deixá-lo no escritório de Edward antes que retornasse de sua reunião com os inquilinos.

Respirou fundo e, ao notar a boca seca, pegou o copo de água. Estava vazio. Fez uma parada na pequena cozinha do escritório para enchê-lo e deixou o envelope de lado enquanto se servia de água mineral. Estava de costas para a porta quando sentiu uma presença. Algo não ia bem.

Notou como os pêlos da nuca se arrepiavam enquanto crescia o ritmo dos batimentos de seu coração de um modo irregular. Uma sensação conhecida invadiu seu ânimo. Estava assustada. Virou-se muito depressa, consciente dessa presença antes que se manifestasse mediante algum ruído.

– Edward! – a água transbordou na borda do copo, mas Bella não se alterou por isso – Me assustou.

Edward estava apoiado no marco da porta com as mãos nos bolsos. Era curioso que, inclusive em uma atitude tão informal, projetasse uma imagem tão masculina. Estava relaxado, cômodo e… à espreita. Afastou-se muito devagar da porta e se aproximou.

– Rosie me acompanhou ontem em uma visita guiada por nossas propriedades – disse.

– Sim, já ouvi.

– Há uma boa clientela – assinalou – Me impressionou a qualidade dos terrenos.

– Isso é ótimo.

Bella estremeceu diante da sobriedade de suas respostas, mas como ia se concentrar com Edward tão perto? Era a única coisa que podia fazer se não queria que a mão tremesse e derramasse a água.

– Suponho que requer um bom manejo da contabilidade para levar tudo como deve ser e o manter em dia – apontou.

– Não é para tanto – replicou, atenta ao copo e concentrada para que não derramasse – Uma vez que foram instalados os programas adequados…

Mas, o que estava fazendo? Se Edward tinha insinuado que não estava preparada para esse trabalho deveria estar de acordo com ele. Levantou a vista com brutalidade para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

– De fato, tem razão. É muito complica…

Edward retrocedeu antes que a água derramasse em seu peito e Bella compreendeu que sua repentina mudança tinha desestabilizado todo seu corpo.

Diante da rápida ação evasiva de Edward, a água tinha aterrissado a seus pés e algumas gotas tinham salpicado os lustrosos sapatos italianos de couro negro. Em um segundo, Edward lhe tirou o copo da mão e o deixou junto à carta enquanto Bella ficava muda de espanto.

– Está muito nervosa, Isabella.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, disposta a desculpar-se, mas Edward segurou seus ombros com ambas as mãos. Imediatamente, cada célula de seu corpo se contraiu em um espasmo.

– Te deixo nervosa?

Bella aspirou uma baforada de ar, mas o oxigênio que tanto necessitava se mesclou com o aroma do homem que estava a sua frente. O calor substituiu a frieza que havia sentido. Emergiram desejos e sensações cálidas que acreditava terem sido enterradas há muito tempo atrás. Notou como se inchavam seus peitos firmes sob a blusa apertada e a jaqueta de grife que tinha comprado nas ofertas. Sentia o roce do tecido sobre o sutiã. E essa sensação se propagou para baixo, reavivando uns estímulos que tinha esquecido fazia tempo.

Bella suspirou. Sabia que não tinha muito sentido negar à evidência.

– Sim, acho que sim.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada franca e seu fôlego acariciou o rosto de Bella enquanto desenhava o contorno dos ossos da clavícula com os polegares até hipnotizá-la. A carne formigava sob seus dedos. Bella piscou várias vezes. Deus Santo! Não tinha esquecido essas carícias e seu corpo ainda respondia como antigamente.

– Mas, por que poria você nervosa, Isabella? Sou só um homem. Um homem que, afinal, conheceste na intimidade.

Algo na maneira em que expressou essa ideia obrigou Bella a olhá-lo nos olhos. Por que estava jogando com ela desse modo? Lutou para que seu corpo não se deixasse arrastar pelo toque de suas mãos, mas este ignorou sua exigência. Depois de tudo tinha sonhado com isso noite após noite, em solidão. Tinha saudades da proximidade de Edward e do calor de seu corpo. Agora esses sonhos se fizeram, em parte, realidade e era muito duro negar ante a pressão de seu próprio desejo.

Mas tinha que superar. Sentiu os lábios ressecados quando finalmente falou.

– Isso aconteceu faz muito tempo. Faz parte da história – assinalou.

– É possível. Mas, às vezes, o passado prepara o terreno para o futuro. Houve um tempo que ficamos muito bem. Há alguma razão para que isso não se repita, ao menos, até que eu vá embora?

– Como?

Bella se separou antes que Edward reagisse.

– O que sugere, exatamente?

Ele deu de ombros e se apoiou na despensa, cruzou as pernas à altura dos tornozelos e apoiou as mãos no balcão, a suas costas. A atitude relaxada contradizia a expressão em seu rosto. Apertava a mandíbula enquanto seu olhar se tornava mais calculador do que nunca.

–Só disse que fazíamos um bom casal. E você sabe disso. Por que não podemos desfrutar disso juntos? Este mundo oferece poucas coisas além do prazer.

– Esperas que eu durma com você enquanto estiver aqui?

Edward olhou com determinação para Bella, curvou os lábios em um extremo e se aproximou dela.

Ela, de um modo instintivo, recuou.

– Não, Isabella. Está totalmente equivocada. Não espero que durma comigo. Prefiro que esteja acordada, muito acordada. Não acredito que tivéssemos muito tempo para dormir.

Bella só pôde tragar saliva enquanto Edward avançava, passo a passo, até que se viu apanhada contra a geladeira embutida no balcão. Só então se deteve, justo frente a ela.

– Afinal – prosseguiu – não é virgem. Sou testemunha disso. Não está casada e, obviamente, teve outras relações. Rosalie me contou que tem um filho. Pretende me fazer acreditar que foi fruto da oração?

Sentiu a ardência das lágrimas em seus olhos chocolates. Mesmo sem saber que esse filho do qual falava era dele, não tinha desculpa para expressar-se desse modo.

\- E isso te concede via livre, não? Deveria me mostrar impaciente diante da ideia de me colocar em sua cama?

Edward sustentou seu olhar enquanto rodeava as mãos em seus quadris. Bella estremeceu, surpreendida por esse movimento, e agarrou os antebraços de Edward. Tentou afastá-lo, mas seus braços eram duros como o aço e não conseguiu movê-los.

– Sei o que sinto cada vez que te toco. E sei como seu corpo responde. Vai me dizer que você não gostaria que prolongasse minhas carícias?

Puxou ela com insultante facilidade, alheio a pobre resistência de Bella.

– Pode me assegurar de que não me deseja entre seus lençóis?

Sabia que Edward estava certo. Mantinha a mesma firmeza, a mesma calidez e a mesma força em cada contato. Mas um só contato não bastava. Nunca tinha sido suficiente. E menos ainda quando a chama do desejo acendia. Não podia negar que desejava tê-lo entre seus lençóis. Por acaso não tinha sonhado com isso ao longo dos últimos anos? Mas suas relações íntimas nunca tinham sido cruéis e não permitiria que se limitasse a isso no presente.

Havia muito em jogo.

Presa a seu rosto, Bella fez juntou toda sua integridade e murmurou uma resposta.

– Está equivocado. Não quero me deitar contigo.

– Mentirosa – replicou com um sorriso – Seu corpo desmente essas palavras.

Antes que terminasse a frase, deslizou uma mão por debaixo da jaqueta e subiu até seu peito. Bella aspirou o ar em um assobio enquanto Edward roçava com o polegar um de seus avivados mamilos. Utilizou a outra mão para ater-se a ela, de modo que sua evidente ereção pressionasse o corpo frágil de Bella.

– Agora diga que não me deseja – disse.

Sentia a boca seca enquanto procurava as forças que a tinham abandonado.

– Não te desejo… Assim, não.

A voz trêmula de Bella obrigou a Edward a olhá-la no rosto, incrédulo, mas não afrouxou um ápice a força de sua sujeição.

– Nunca quis desta maneira – acrescentou Bella, mais segura.

Um segundo mais tarde, Edward deslizou as mãos para fora da jaqueta e deu de ombros. Tinha soltado à presa, mas não havia tempo para felicitar-se. Edward atacaria a qualquer momento.

– Possivelmente pense assim agora. Mas, já se perguntou como resistira ao impulso da atração enquanto trabalharmos juntos, dia após dia?

Sorriu, satisfeito diante da vitória que tinha obtido com esse triunfo. Bella abriu a boca em busca do oxigênio que Edward lhe havia retirado com sua proximidade.

– Não acho que isso seja um problema, – disse em um sussurro enquanto estendia a mão, pegava o envelope e o entregava – Acho que deveria ler isto.

– Do que se trata? – Edward olhou o envelope com receio.

Pela primeira vez desde sua chegada, Bella sentiu que Edward se encontrava em desvantagem. Era uma mudança agradável e desenhou em seu rosto um sorriso agridoce.

– Minha demissão – disse – Vou embora, Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá amores!**

 **Tenho que dizer que estou triste. Sei que passei um tempo sem atualizar, mas não foi porque quis. Mereço comentários, bons ou ruins, quero saber se estão lendo.**

 **Os capítulos estão muito grandes? Preferem capítulos menores?**

 **Se eu ganhar dez comentários posto mais dois capítulos ainda essa semana.**

 **Corre e comenta! XO**

 **Capítulo V**

Edward sustentou o envelope fechado na mão, mas não afastou o olhar de Bella. Ela esperou enquanto a carga de adrenalina que percorria seu corpo no que supunha um golpe definitivo se evaporava à medida que o tempo se dilatava entre eles. Finalmente falou com um tom bastante imperativo.

– Não pode partir.

– Abra o envelope – insistiu Bella – Leia.

– Não pode se demitir – insistiu.

– Não me quer aqui. Deixou muito claro que não me considera qualificada para o posto. Bem, está certo. Ficará mais tranquilo se der o emprego à outra pessoa.

– Não acredito no que esta dizendo – replicou com cepticismo e inclinou a cabeça.

– E o que importa o que eu acho? – deu-se de ombros – Estou facilitando as coisas pra você apresentando minha demissão. Agora é livre para procurar uma pessoa em que confie plenamente para este trabalho.

Edward entrecerrou os olhos em um gesto calculado, perigoso e então, sem desviar o olhar, rasgou o envelope em duas metades.

– O que está fazendo? – gritou Bella com incredulidade enquanto Edward fazia migalhas do papel e atirava os restos com um gesto em direção ao cesto de papéis.

– Muito simples. Não aceito sua renúncia. Assim que você fica.

– Vou partir. Tirarei outra cópia e tantas quantas forem necessárias – assinalou.

– Não se incomode – apontou Edward – Terão o mesmo destino.

– Não pode me obrigar a ficar – protestou.

– Não faz diferença. Você mesma já se encarregou disso.

– O que quer dizer?

– Está claro. Tem um contrato, Isabella. Um contrato de dois anos do qual só cumpriu seis meses. Tem uma obrigação com a empresa.

– Não assinei nenhum contrato com você – espetou, zangada.

– Tem um contrato em vigor com as Empresas Xenophon e, atualmente, isso significa que tem um contrato comigo – recordou Edward.

– Mas não quer que eu fique aqui. Pra que tudo isto?

– Conhece a empresa, Isabella. Inclusive quando encontrarmos um contador qualificado para que ocupe seu posto, sua experiência será de muita ajuda para trabalhos de secretariado e… – seus olhos lançaram um brilho lascivo – outras tarefas que requeiram seus serviços.

Bella sentiu que ficava sem ar. O pulso batia em suas veias com uma violência desatada enquanto o significado oculto de suas palavras fazia sentido.

– Suponho que seja uma brincadeira – sussurrou em um tom tão fraco que refletia em perfeição a estado de sua alma.

– Isabella – assinalou no mesmo tom que empregaria para explicar a um menino alguma noção muito básica – já teria que saber que sempre falo sério.

Bella compreendeu a gravidade de suas palavras quando observou as feições rígidas e tensas no rosto de Edward, a arrogante inclinação da mandíbula e o leve inchaço das asas do nariz refletiam com nitidez a seriedade dessa afirmação.

Mas não possuía o monopólio na arte da severidade! Ela respirou fundo e fortaleceu seu ânimo, consciente da batalha que estava lutando nesse momento.

– Não assuma que pelo fato de ter que ficar vou aceitar funções que não me correspondem – disse – Não aceitarei.

Edward sorriu, apoiou-se no balcão e retorceu a correia do relógio com a mão livre em um gesto de presumível aborrecimento. O fato de que exibisse seu bom humor só serviu para que Bella ficasse com raiva. Faria algo para apagar aquele estúpido sorriso em seu rosto.

– Sério? – disse por fim – E como pode estar tão segura?

– Porque, se ainda não notou – replicou com o queixo altivo – já não sou a mesma jovenzinha ingênua de dezessete anos que conheceu em Creta.

O sorriso de Edward se iluminou e seu olhar cintilou preso em seu corpo.

– Um só olhar bastaria para me dar conta de que não é a mesma pessoa. Mas, em todo caso, aguardo ansioso esse desafio – indicou com o brilho no olhar de quem havia ganhado uma batalha em vez de preparar-se para um novo assalto.

Estava claro que Edward pensava que só era uma questão de tempo para que ela terminasse deitando em sua cama. Essa insultante arrogância bastava para que Bella nunca cedesse diante de suas expectativas.

– Não se trata de nenhuma provocação, Edward. É uma certeza. Não vou me deitar com você.

Antes que respondesse, Bella reuniu a coragem necessária e saiu da cozinha com tanto ímpeto que se chocou com Rosalie, carregada com um montão de sacolas depois de sua incursão nas lojas da moda.

– Deixa eu te mostrar o que comprei – disse com um enorme sorriso, ruborizada.

Em outras circunstâncias, Bella não teria tido um minuto nem teria demonstrado excessivo interesse. Mas esse dia era muito diferente. Podia permitir-se essa distração e, ao mesmo tempo, se asseguraria de que Edward não iria lhe seguir.

Exibiu um sorriso quente que não refletia seus sentimentos e acompanhou a jovem até seu escritório com certa urgência.

–Vamos, entre! –convidou Bella e fechou a porta atrás dela.

–Tem que dizer a ele. – disse Alice enquanto colocava três talheres na mesa da sala de jantar e, só então, levantou a vista para sua irmã com impaciência – Vai dizer a verdade?

Bella procurou ignorar o olhar de sua irmã e trabalhou em excesso com os pratos e a salada. Tinha suportado por uma semana a presença constante de Edward no escritório. Uma semana inteira repleta de seus dardos envenenados. Uma semana inteira em que havia sentido seus olhos negros cravados em sua figura.

Uma semana completa! Sentia como se tivesse ganhado um elogio. Se ela tinha superado uma semana, possivelmente poderia enfrentar outra semana, duas ou todo o tempo que fosse necessário até que, finalmente, ele decidisse voltar para a Grécia.

Alice não entendia? Começava a se lamentar por ter contado a sua irmã. Mas teria estourado se não tivesse confiado esse segredo a alguém. Tratava-se de muita informação para guardar só para si. Abriu a geladeira, tirou o pote de tempero da prateleira superior e o deixou sobre a mesa.

– Bella! – gritou Alice, cada vez mais inquieta – Vai contar a ele. Tem direito de saber. Os dois tem esse direito.

– De acordo, já te ouvi – deu uma olhada pela janela – Jacob ainda está no jardim? Tem que lavar as mãos.

– Então, dirá a ele? E Jacob?

Bella lançou um suspiro e chupou o resto de abacate de um dos dedos.

– Sabe perfeitamente, Alice, que Edward voltará para a Grécia. Possivelmente retorne dentro de dois meses. Pode ser que dentro de duas semanas. Acha que seria justo para ambos quando é possível que Edward nos dê as costas e saia para sempre da vida de Jacob?

– Isso você não sabe. Possivelmente queira ficar, quem sabe? Talvez queira levar vocês de volta com ele para a Grécia. Lembro que estava louco por você quando estivemos em Creta. E você também estava louca por ele.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada grave, quebradiça, diante da ideia de que Edward os levasse de volta a Grécia. Não parecia compatível com o homem que tinha lhe oferecido um pouco de sexo enquanto permanecesse em Sydney. Duvidava muito que pensasse nela a longo prazo, com ou sem seu filho.

– Não acredito. Edward mudou. Parece um pouco mais amargurado – disse.

Bella lembrou que ele havia comentado que haviam poucos prazeres na vida.

– Em todo caso – prosseguiu Alice – Seja o que você decidir, saber que tem um filho não é relevante quando se está interessado. Não importa como vai reagir. Tem o direito de saber e você sabe disso.

– Mas também tenho que pensar em Jacob. É prioridade nestes momentos.

– Pois faça! Como você acha que ele se sentirá se descobrir que seu pai passou uma temporada em Sydney, muito perto dele, e que nenhuma vez você falou dele nem o apresentou? Não acha que ele ficaria irritado?

Bella abriu a boca, disposta a defender-se, mas não havia motivo. Fechou a boca. Sua irmã tinha razão. E essa tinha sido a razão que a tinha impulsionado a contar a sua irmã. Sabia que Alice seria imparcial. Sabia que sua mente analítica reuniria toda a informação e exporia a solução mais justa, equitativa e ética. Embora não parecia uma solução muito boa aos olhos de Bella.

Mas sua irmã estava certa. Bella teria que fazer as apresentações entre pai e filho. Mas, como demônios faria isso? Sobretudo se levasse em conta que Edward guardava muito rancor dela.

Nesse ponto, Alice não seria de grande ajuda. Diria que, o que Edward sentia por ela era irrelevante e que ele tinha que conhecer Jacob a qualquer preço. E seria certo.

Bella suspirou, de certa forma o ressentimento de Edward teria que lhe facilitar as coisas. Já tinha uma má imagem. O que podia perder?

– Sim, tem razão. Terei que contar aos dois.

Alice ficou quieta e sustentou a taça de vinho no ar, perto dos lábios.

– Vai contar pra ele. Quando?

– Não sei – exalou o ar devagar – Acabei de decidir.

– Aceita uma sugestão? Dentro de duas semanas será o aniversário de Jacob. Seria uma boa ideia que Edward viesse à festa. Assim poderiam celebrar juntos, em família – apontou.

"Todos juntos em família", pensou Bella. Grande brincadeira! Eles três nunca tinham formado uma família.

– Não estou certa. E se Jacob não gostar dele? E se Edward odiar crianças?

– Nesse caso, apresente-os antes – estendeu a mão e apertou com afeto o ombro de sua irmã – Leve-os a um passeio ou algo parecido. Invente algo. Claro que não pode obrigá-los a se dar bem, mas Edward tem algumas coisas boas, não? Antes, ao menos, achava.

Bella recordou a estadia em Creta e o jovem pelo qual se apaixonou. O cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes e um sorriso que prometia a eternidade. Tinha sido amável, generoso e paciente. E em nenhum momento tinha presumido de sua fortuna. Ela tinha assistido assombrada a seu extraordinário magnetismo e às respostas específicas de seu corpo frente a cada carícia, cada toque e cada olhar.

E agora? Era totalmente distinto daquele jovem, mais severo e muito mais cínico. E, entretanto, conservava esse poder de acendê-la com um só olhar. Será que o magnetismo sexual contava no lado das virtudes? Não. Só transformava Edward em uma pessoa muito mais perigosa. Mas, pelo bem de Jacob, confiava em que ainda guardasse em seu interior parte dessa generosidade que tinha demonstrado no passado. Todos precisariam de uma dose.

A porta de trás se fechou de repente e seu filho irrompeu na casa como um tornado.

–O que vamos jantar mamãe? Estou morto de fome.

Bella sorriu e entrou na cozinha, aliviada pela mudança de tema.

– Lasanha – disse enquanto abria o forno – E está no ponto. Será melhor que lave as mãos.

Observou como seu filho saía disparado para o banheiro e sacudiu a cabeça.

Como diabos diria a ele?

Alice entrou na cozinha atrás dela, pegou os pratos e vacilou um instante, consciente do problema que corroia sua irmã.

– Pode fazer isso – assegurou, confiante.

Fixou-se na coleção de cartas, a pilha de envelopes que descansavam sobre a fita enrugada e a caixa de bombons que tinha encontrado depois da partida de Alice quando estava atarefada com a lavanderia.

Eram cartas de Edward. Cartas de amor.

Olhou a pilha de toalhas e lençóis, ainda frescas, amontoadas no chão. Guardaria a roupa de cama em um minuto, logo que tivesse lido uma ou duas cartas. Tinha escondido a caixa no fundo de um armário quando se mudou, decidida a esquecer de seu conteúdo. Agora, entretanto, era impossível ignorá-lo.

A tinta havia apagado em algumas partes e as palavras se desgastaram nas dobras, mas o significado não se alterou e os anos se dissiparam assim que leu as primeiras linhas.

Sorriu quando repassou as primeiras cartas de Edward, escritas pouco depois de suas férias compartilhadas. Transbordavam otimismo e debulhavam seus achados na escavação arqueológica em que tinha trabalhado em Creta, informavam a respeito da universidade e insistia no muito que sentia falta dela. Refletiam a ansiedade de Edward na espera que tivessem uma nova oportunidade para encontrar-se.

Nos meses seguintes, as cartas falavam mais da família. Estava cada vez mais preocupado com seu irmão e as desavenças deste com seu pai a respeito de seu desventurado matrimônio, cada vez mais furioso com a mulher que o arrastara para essa relação. Dizia que ainda sentia muito falta dela e se preocupava que suas respostas ficassem mais frias, mais distantes e impessoais.

Bella suspirou enquanto uma lágrima umedecia sua bochecha. Edward tinha tido razão. Tinha descoberto que estava grávida e que não podia contar-lhe. Nos últimos meses da gravidez tinha sido difícil escrever. Esforçou-se para escrever contando ninharias quando ocultava o maior segredo que tinha, ao único homem que tinha verdadeiro direito a conhecê-lo, mas não iria querer sabê-lo.

Bella suspirou e abriu uma carta cheia de grampos de ferro. Fixou-se na data. Estava escrita depois do funeral de Caius. Teria escrito a carta submergido na angústia porque as lágrimas se mesclaram com a tinta. Era uma carta muito triste. Lamentava a morte de seu irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, lamentava o final de sua relação. Adivinhava que tudo tinha terminado entre eles e rogava que Bella lhe desse uma última oportunidade. Algo que ela tinha desejado com todo seu coração, mas que já não seria possível.

A única vez que Edward tinha precisado de seu apoio, ela não tinha podido oferecer-lhe. Tão somente tinha podido deixá-lo livre. E assim tinha evitado que sua família se visse salpicada por outro embaraço escandaloso.

Agora esse segredo tinha cerca de oito anos, representava seus anos de maior felicidade e uma época de intenso amor. E em cada um de seus aniversários, nesse tempo, Jacob tinha olhado para o rosto dela e se perguntou se tinha feito o correto ao ocultar-lhe a Edward. E se deveria confessar-lhe agora.

Uma simples olhada em suas últimas cartas era suficiente. Não queria nada dela. E as circunstâncias vitais de Edward não tinham mudado. Depois do que tinha passado sua família jamais acreditaria que Jacob fosse filho dele.

Voltou a atenção para a carta rabiscada em pleno duelo e, enquanto lia uma vez mais seu conteúdo, duas lágrimas deslizaram sobre suas bochechas, seu coração se estreitou e nublou tanto sua visão que não se deu conta de que suas lágrimas tinham caído sobre a carta e se mesclaram com a tinta rabiscada.

– Mamãe, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Jacob – O que é tudo isso?

Bella secou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e assuou o nariz.

– São apenas umas velhas cartas de um amigo – disse enquanto guardava apressadamente as cartas nos envelopes sem preocupar-se de que correspondessem.

– E por que está chorando?

– Porque me sinto muito feliz ao recordar esses tempos, tolo.

Levantou-se, satisfeita com o tom alegre de sua voz. E voltou para o dormitório com a caixa de bombons, as cartas e os envelopes entre seus braços.

– Mamãe? – chamou Jacob – Quem é Edward?

Bella ficou paralisada, consciente de que teria que desenhar um sorriso muito grande quando girasse sobre os calcanhares para enfrentar à pergunta.

– Por que o…? – deteve-se e notou como desvanecia o sorriso.

Jacob estava de cócoras, sustentava uma carta entre as mãos e lia perplexo.

– Era seu namorado ou algo assim?

Bella deu um passo à frente com o coração encolhido. Soletrou a resposta em sua mente, mas o som dessas palavras não surgiu de seus lábios. Precisava de um pouco de tempo para dizer-lhe sem tanta brutalidade.

– Algo parecido. Isso foi há muito tempo – disse.

– Antes que eu nascesse?

Bella sorriu e, sem desprender-se da carga, revolveu o cabelo de seu filho.

– Sim – disse, consciente de que Jacob estava lhe brindando com uma excelente oportunidade para a confissão – Era um namorado muito especial, na verdade. Acredito que teria gostado de você.

Mas parecia que Jacob tinha perdido interesse no tema.

– Certo – disse e se deu de ombros – Mas não acho que vou escrever coisas muito sensíveis a nenhuma garota. Que nojo!

Levantou a rosto para sua mãe e tirou a língua para ilustrar esse sentimento. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, mas se voltou no meio do caminho.

– Tinha me esquecido de uma coisa. Sam e Seph me disseram que posso ir com eles para pescar sozinho. Está bem pra você, certo?

– É obvio – sorriu – E prepare a lista de convidados para seu aniversário em seguida. Temos que enviar os convites muito em breve.

– Genial! – exclamou – Vou fazer isso agora mesmo.

Bella observou como se afastava correndo, preso em seu pequeno mundo, e depois olhou a carta que seu filho tinha encontrado. Era uma das primeiras cartas que Edward tinha escrito e em seguida advertiu as linhas que Jacob teria lido.

As palavras de Edward tinham lhe produzido um desvanecimento no passado. Agora sentia um estranho pressentimento que não conseguia sacudir da boca do estômago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Bella se dirigiu ao escritório com o firme propósito de esclarecer as coisas. No domingo, enquanto limpava a casa, jogava com Jacob no parque ou o ajudava com os deveres, tinha planejado cuidadosamente o que diria a Edward e como lhe confessaria que tinha um filho.

Tinha pensado em tudo. Tinha memorizado cada frase e tinha previsto cada resposta por parte de Edward. Havia coberto todas as eventualidades. Estava pronta para qualquer contingência.

Bella respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Sabia que seria simples, mas nada lhe impediria de contar a verdade a Edward a respeito de sua herança australiana. A menor oportunidade entraria em seu escritório e o explicaria tudo.

Engoliu saliva. Sentia a garganta seca diante da ideia de ficar trancada a sós com Edward em seu escritório. Notou como seu pulso se acelerava. Possivelmente não fosse tão boa ideia, depois de tudo. Também podia convidá-lo para um café no local em frente, em uma mesa tranquila. Ao menos estariam em público. E ele não poderia jogá-la contra a parede.

Mais tarde, a decisão seria só sua. Se desejasse conhecer seu filho, ela falaria com Jacob e arrumaria um encontro. E se negasse a assumir essa responsabilidade, não insistiria. Mas ao menos teria feito o mais correto.

Estava ali, sentado no espaçoso escritório que tinha pertencido a Eleazar, quando ela chegou. As persianas venezianas que cobriam as paredes de vidro estavam abertas e soube, de modo instintivo, que Edward tinha notado sua chegada e estava olhando-a.

– Isabella – o rico acento mediterrâneo de sua voz confirmou essa suspeita enquanto envolvia o ambiente do escritório – Bom dia.

Bella se deteve frente à porta aberta e voltou o olhar. Edward devolveu o olhar por detrás da imensa mesa de madeira. Reprimiu a queimação em sua garganta. Apesar de tudo o que tinha visto no passado, nada se comparava com esse instante. Ela baixou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento, incapaz de sorrir.

– Bom dia – disse com acanhamento, consciente de que havia pouco de bom, mas tomou ar enquanto entrava no escritório – Preciso falar com você. Tem um minuto?

– Entre – disse enquanto sustentava a caneta sobre alguns documentos – Eu também preciso falar com você. Amanhã não estarei aqui.

Bella pensou, emocionada, que ele iria partir. Experimentou uma onda de emoções diversas entre a alegria, a desilusão e, sobretudo, um grande alívio. Já não suportaria a pressão de sua presença diária no trabalho. E com ele partiriam as lembranças que sua chegada tinha reavivado. Além disso, já não teria que lhe falar de Jacob...

– Vai embora? Volta para a Grécia?

Edward deixou a caneta sobre a mesa e esboçou um leve sorriso

– Isso te agradaria, não é verdade? Você gostaria que desaparecesse e levasse o passado, uma vez mais?

Ela tragou saliva. As palavras de Edward pareciam muito com a verdade.

– Lamento te desiludir. Estarei fora uma semana, mais ou menos. Acredito que já é hora de conhecer todas as propriedades do Xenophon antes que tome alguma decisão a longo prazo. Quantos terrenos nos pertencem, dispersados ao longo da Austrália? Doze ou treze?

– Quatorze, no total. Isso se contar o centro comercial que a companhia inaugurou recentemente no Perth – assinalou Bella.

– Ah, quatorze! – tomou um segundo – Possivelmente me ausente um pouco mais de uma semana. Passarei alguns dias em cada cidade e falarei com os encarregados. Pensei que Rosalie me acompanharia, mas prefere ficar. Tem um projeto nas mãos e precisa de sua ajuda, conforme me disse.

Ela assentiu com certa resignação, acostumada a esse tipo de encargos. A experiência lhe dizia que terminaria se encarregando do projeto em vez de prestar sua ajuda a Rose.

– Isabella…?

A voz de Edward tinha perdido um tom, tornou-se mais íntima e se inclinou para frente, os antebraços apoiados na mesa e as mãos entrelaçadas.

– Sim?

– Cuide dela enquanto estou fora. Se assegure de que tem tudo o que precisa.

– É obvio – asseverou com um fio de voz – Isso é fato.

– Bem – assentiu, separou as mãos e se recostou na poltrona – Me diga, o que queria me falar?

Bella ficou muda. Se ele ia se ausentar por apenas alguns dias, não havia nenhuma razão para que não lhe contasse a verdade a respeito de Jacob nesse instante. E possivelmente a distância lhe concederia um pouco de tempo para arrumar as ideias. Talvez fosse querer encontrar-se com Jacob, antes do aniversário de seu filho. Assim teriam tempo para conhecer-se, se quisessem.

– É um assunto particular – disse com tom vacilante.

– Quer que feche a porta? –perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ela negou com a cabeça. Apesar das persianas corridas não queria ficar fechada no escritório com Edward e confessar-lhe do outro lado do imenso escritório. Tinha um aspecto imponente, muito poderoso.

– Não, aqui não. E se formos ao pátio? Podíamos tomar um café.

Edward entrecerrou os olhos como se calibrasse sua resposta e depois exibiu um meio sorriso.

– Como quiser. Deixe suas coisas no escritório. Tenho uma ligação pendente. Espero-te dentro de cinco minutos.

Bella se dirigiu a seu escritório, deixou o laptop e a maleta sobre a mesa e recuperou o pulso. Agora tinha se comprometido. Sua irmã tinha razão. Podia enfrentar à situação.

Deu a volta para sair do escritório quando Rosalie apareceu na porta e a fechou com uma batida. Estava muito sorridente e pintara os lábios de um rosa fúcsia que se destacava em sua perfeita maquiagem.

– Bella, preciso de você.

Seu ânimo desabou imediatamente. Não estava preparada para algo assim quando todos seus sentidos se concentravam em seu encontro com Edward e sua posterior confissão.

– Poderia me conceder uns minutos, Rose? Tenho que me reunir com Edward. Está me esperando em seu escritório.

Ficou de um lado, mas Rose bloqueou o caminho com as mãos. Bella aspirou o forte aroma de sândalo do qual Rose abusava deliberadamente.

– Não, isso pode esperar. Isto é muito importante – assinalou.

– Mas tenho uma reunião… – insistiu Bella com o olhar fixo no relógio de pulso.

– Notou algo diferente? – perguntou Rose, alheia ao protesto.

Bella tomou ar e se armou de paciência enquanto procurava algo que, supostamente, chamaria sua atenção. Então, de repente, caiu na conta. O traje calça azul elástica se ajustava ao corpo de Rose como uma luva.

– É obvio, está com uma roupa nova. É linda – disse.

Teria que havê-lo notado desde o começo. Desde seu último bate-papo na semana anterior, Rose tinha renovado seu guarda-roupa por completo. Tinha algo novo e azul cada dia.

– Não, tonta – meneou os dedos estirados em frente a ela – Alguma outra coisa?

Bella seguiu com o olhar o gesto de Rose. E então o viu. O diamante era espetacular e cada rosto resplandecia com um brilho interior.

– Certo! – Bella tragou saliva – É impressionante.

Rosalie apoiou a mão esquerda sobre a mão direita em um gesto muito teatral. Olhou fixamente a aliança e admirou o jogo de brilhos na luz refletida.

– Obrigada – disse – Edward e eu nos casaremos o mais rápido possível.

O mundo do Bella cambaleou. Edward? Precisou de toda sua energia para ficar de pé enquanto seu cérebro processava a informação. Sentou-se na cadeira antes que seus joelhos cedessem por completo.

– E por isso preciso de sua ajuda. Há muito que fazer, mas não posso incomodar Edward com os detalhes. Além disso, ficará fora uns dias. Assim, me ajudará com os preparativos do casamento?

Edward! Ia casar-se! Com Rose?

A garota estava olhando-a com expectativa e a luz ante esse iminente compromisso se refletia em seus olhos.

– Bom… Parabéns! – felicitou à noiva enquanto procurava um sentido em meio ao caos que estava em sua cabeça.

Queria que organizasse seu casamento? Como? Como enfrentaria à busca do ramo perfeito e o vestido adequado para que, depois desse esforço, Rose avançasse pelo corredor da igreja pelo braço do homem com quem ela tinha sonhado que se casaria algum dia?

– Fará isso? Sabe que só tenho você – suplicou com a cabeça inclinada – Agora já não tenho mais ninguém.

De repente, esses olhos azuis que um minuto antes tinham brilhado com uma claridade antiga se embaçaram e as largas pestanas se umedeceram.

A mudança em seu estado de ânimo tinha sido instantâneo e Bella compreendeu que Rose se encontrava a beira do precipício. Essa luminosidade era tão somente uma frágil fachada que ameaçava romper-se em pedaços a qualquer momento para deixar ao descoberto à garota órfã e dilacerada pela dor.

Procurou uma resposta amável que não ferisse Rose, mas que ao mesmo tempo, proporcionasse a ela uma saída.

– Eu adoraria te ajudar – disse – Mas, e meu trabalho? Um casamento requer muita dedicação, sobretudo se houver tão pouco tempo.

– Edward se ficará responsável por tudo isso. Disse que pediu para seu próprio contador da Grécia que venha ocupar-se de tudo, assim disporá de tempo.

O sangue de Bella se congelou em suas veias. Agora via claramente o plano. Esse era o trabalho especial que Rose tinha em mente. Ia manter ela no posto para que ajudasse com a organização do casamento. O que tinha pedido lhe exatamente?

"Cuide dela enquanto estou fora. Se assegure de que tem tudo o que precisa", recordou Bella.

Ia se casar com Rose. Tinha-lhe pedido que fosse sua amante enquanto durasse sua estadia na Austrália e, depois, tinha-lhe dado as costas e tinha pedido a mão de outra pessoa. E, entretanto, ainda tinha a descaramento de lhe pedir que se ocupasse dos preparativos do casamento. Em que tipo de homem ele havia se tornado? Certamente era muito diferente da pessoa com quem iria querer se deitar. E totalmente oposto ao homem com quem compartilharia a seu filho.

Bella recordou sua missão, tão nítida em sua cabeça só uns minutos antes.

Como supunha que ia confessar-lhe agora? Tudo tinha mudado. Agora já não se tratava unicamente de Edward e Jacob. Agora Rose também formava parte da equação. Dizer a Edward, justo depois da notícia de seu compromisso, só criaria um montão de problemas novos.

"Mas ele tem que saber!", as palavras de Alice ressonaram em sua cabeça. Bella mordeu o lábio, consciente de que todos seus pensamentos anteriores necessitavam de importância. Apesar da opinião que ele merecia seu comportamento, a pesar de seu iminente casamento com outra mulher, sabia que tinha que contar-lhe. Poderia amparar-se em uma infinidade de desculpas por toda a vida. Mas isso não mudaria a verdade subjacente. Edward tinha direito de saber.

– Será divertido. Você vai ver.

Bella levantou a vista até Rose, tão cheia de esperança, tão transbordante e, ao mesmo tempo, tão perto do abismo do desespero, e se sentiu péssima. Estava sendo muito egoísta. Depois do drama que tinha sofrido algumas semanas atrás Rose tinha direito um pouco de felicidade. Mesmo que Bella não pudesse imaginar um encargo menos divertido, ao menos seria uma maneira de ajudar a garota.

– Não estou segura de que seja a pessoa mais adequada para o trabalho – indicou – mas conheço a pessoa perfeita. Quer que entre em contato com ela?

Rosalie saltou de alegria, aplaudiu no ar e superou imediatamente sua recente depressão.

– Genial! Eu gostaria que começássemos agora mesmo. Poderia me conseguir um encontro para hoje? A qualquer hora. Avise-me. Há tanto que fazer.

– Claro. Chamarei em seguida – assegurou Bella.

A porta se abriu atrás da Rose e apareceu Edward.

– Tínhamos uma reunião, lembra?

Falou com um tom muito seco, a expressão lúgubre, como se ela o tivesse feito esperar de propósito. Então percebeu a presença de Rose e Bella presenciou a mudança em sua atitude. Relaxou-se, adoçou as feições e um sorriso substituiu o cenho enquanto dirigia sua atenção para ela.

– Não sabia que já tinha voltado para o escritório. Está tudo bem?

Tomou sua mão, puxou-a e se inclinou sobre seu corpo. Rose levantou o rosto, radiante de otimismo e amor diante do futuro, Edward devolveu o sorriso e Bella, simplesmente não aguentou esse espetáculo.

Não tinha que vê-lo. Estava claro o que viria a seguir. Edward a beijaria. Estava beijando a sua futura esposa, em sua presença.

Teria que enfrentar ele. Agia muito depressa. Parecia óbvio que não tinha a menor intenção de esperar seis meses para cobrar a herança. Se havia feito com a metade nesse mesmo instante, ao declarar-se a Rose. E ela estava encantada com a ideia.

Notou que o casal se separava.

– Estávamos falando do meu projeto – disse Rose, visivelmente sufocada – Aceitou me ajudar com algumas coisas, como você disse, mas agora é toda sua. Mas não retenha muito tempo, sim? Tem muito que fazer.

Rose piscou os olhos enquanto se retirava e saía do escritório.

Bella agarrou a bolsa e o celular. Evitou o olhar de Edward intencionalmente.

–Vamos!

Pediram os cafés e escolheram uma mesa situada à sombra de uma pérgula parreiral. Estavam a uma distância discreta do resto das mesas. Edward afastou a cadeira e aguardou, até que ela estivesse sentada. Parecia que suas mãos se eternizaram no encosto do assento e sentia que estremecia com as mechas soltas do cabelo, que havia arrumado com prendedores pela manhã. Era uma sensação que a deixava arrepiada.

Um momento mais tarde, sustentava entre os dedos o prendedor que mantinha o cabelo em seu lugar. Bella notou a respiração cálida de Edward na nuca.

– O que aconteceria se caísse o prendedor? – perguntou.

– O cabelo se soltaria – replicou, sem ar, enquanto Edward brincava com a ponta.

Agachou um pouco a cabeça e levou uma mão ao cabelo para assegurar-se de que tudo estava em seu lugar. Então, sua mão ficou presa na mão de Edward.

Deslocou-se ao redor da mesa e se sentou a seu lado sem libertá-la.

– Isso é algo que me faria muito feliz – disse com um olhar que deixou Bella sem ar.

Ela cravou seu olhar naqueles olhos negros e desejou, uma vez mais, que não fosse tão condenadamente bonito. Desejou que não acendesse seu corpo dessa maneira. Desejou que não se casasse.

Era uma loucura. Tinha que esquecer essas ideias. O casamento de Edward não era assunto seu. Teria que se alegrar por ambos. E faria isso mesmo, a partir desse mesmo instante. Umedeceu os lábios e retirou a mão, bem oculta em seu colo.

– Rosalie está muito contente esta manhã – fez uma pausa enquanto lutava para que a palavra emergisse à luz – Eu… Suponho que deveria te parabenizar. É estupendo

O olhar de Edward se manteve sobre ela, entrecerrou apenas os olhos e inclinou a cabeça um pouco.

– É uma garota linda que merece essa sorte. Quero que seja muito feliz…

Chegaram seus cafés. Bella, agradecida por essa oportuna interrupção, esvaziou uma colherada de açúcar que não precisava em seu cappuccino. A colherinha riscava círculos sobre a espuma enquanto sua mente criava imagens de loucura.

Claro que Rosalie era uma garota linda. E merecia toda a felicidade do mundo. Mas escutar o que ele dizia ao referir-se a outra mulher, sua prometida, tirava de tino a Bella.

– Bem – disse enquanto sorvia seu café puro – aqui estamos. O que é tão particular que não pode me contar no escritório?

Bella sentiu o pulso acelerado enquanto jogava com o café em busca das palavras.

– Edward, já sei que nossa separação foi um pouco brusca. Mas há lago que deve saber…

Sorriu e se recostou na cadeira. O tecido fino de algodão da camisa não ocultava a musculatura do torso e Bella se perdeu nessa imagem. Cada detalhe clamava ao céu sua dignidade, da dureza do perfil da mandíbula de pele cítrica até o modo em que as calças se ajustavam a suas coxas. Levantou a vista e compreendeu que Edward estava observando-a, evidentemente divertido ante seu interesse, e inclusive mais que isso. Parecia que achava excitante esse interesse.

Ruborizada, seguiu adiante.

–Tenho certas responsabilidades que eu gostaria que discutíssemos. Acredito que deveria estar informado – disse.

Sorriu de novo, abertamente, um extremo da boca elevado, e estava assentindo. Isso deslocou Bella. Não parecia preocupado nem intrigado. De algum modo parecia satisfeito

– Tinha certeza que mudaria de ideia – interveio Edward – Mas não se preocupe. Já levei em conta. Tinha razão quando decidiu que nos reuníssemos fora do escritório. É muito mais discreto.

– Desculpa? – estava perplexa – Acredito que não estou te entendo.

– Sei que, devido a suas responsabilidades, não podemos nos reunir em sua casa – se inclinou para frente e se aproximou dela – Sugeriria meu apartamento, mas Rosalie tem o cacoete de aparecer por lá a qualquer hora. Não quero que se desgoste. Conseguirei outro apartamento para nós.

Bella olhou para eles com os olhos como pratos enquanto Edward seguia adiante com seus planos. "Tem que se tratar de uma brincadeira", pensou.

– Não – disse, a modo de interrupção – Nada de apartamentos.

– É mais seguro – assinalou com um gesto de mão que desprezava sua queixa – Cada um terá sua chave…

– Nada de apartamentos! Já te disse que não vou me deitar contigo. O que te faz pensar que mudei de ideia?

Justamente nesse momento, depois de que Rose lhe tinha pedido que se ocupasse do casamento. Seu casamento com Edward. Que tipo de homem procurava uma amante enquanto se levavam a cabo os preparativos de seu casamento? Pobre Rose! Teria a menor ideia de onde estava se colocando? A imagem da jovem fortaleceu sua determinação.

– Não mudarei de opinião – sentenciou.

– É claro que mudará de opinião – disse em um sussurro que soou como uma ameaça – Farei que valha a pena. Não terá que se conformar com o pobre salário que Eleazar te pagava.

– Nada do que possa me oferecer fará com que valha a pena – empurrou a cadeira e se levantou – O que aconteceu, Edward? Como você se tornou uma pessoa tão insensível e tão cruel? Quando deixou de ter sentimentos?

Recuperou suas coisas e se afastou, mas Edward lhe cortou o passo.

– Antes que vá… – disse, mais perto dela.

Edward agarrou seu ombro com uma mão e, face à rigidez de seu corpo, sentiu-se arrastada para ele. Afundou um pouco a cabeça, pegando-se a ela, e por um instante acreditou que a beijaria. Bella levantou a vista para esse rosto que se aproximava lentamente, coroados por um olhar insondável, e seus lábios se separaram por própria vontade.

Então acariciou o lábio superior com o dedo e esse gesto deixou Bella sem fôlego.

– Tinha um pouco de chocolate no lábio – assinalou antes de levar o dedo à boca para limpá-lo.

Bella estava muito emocionada para lhe responder. Tinha sido um gesto totalmente desnecessário. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha sido muito íntimo. Mas, sobretudo, sentia-se desapontada.

Por algum estranho motivo tinha desejado esse beijo. E não tinha ocorrido.

– Obrigada – disse entre dentes em um tom irregular.

Rompeu o contato visual e se dirigiu para o escritório com passo firme como se não tivesse ocorrido nada anormal.

– Foi um prazer – ouviu a voz de Edward, leve, a suas costas.

O telefone estava soando quando chegou a seu escritório.

– Como foi? – perguntou Alice.

– Não aconteceu.

– Quer dizer que não contou?

– Não pude.

– Acovardou-se? – perguntou sua irmã com um tom mais severo.

– Tentei contar, mas ele não me escutou. E as coisas mudaram – acrescentou.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ele vai se casar com Rose.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou depois de uma pausa.

– Alice, ele deu de presente a ela um diamante do tamanho do monte Uluru e os dois me pediram que os ajudassem com os preparativos das bodas. Acha que preciso de mais pistas?

– Certo! – Bella reconheceu o som de sua irmã ao sentar-se– Está bem?

– Por que iria me importar? – Disse com um tom de brincadeira – Edward não significa nada para mim.

Mas isso era mentira. Sentia uma faca nas vísceras enquanto dizia essas palavras. E não deveria lhe importar. Então, por que se sentia tão mal?

– Suponho que isso o complica tudo. Mas mesmo assim…

– Sim, já sei – interrompeu Bella, consciente do que viria depois – Mas não pude fazê-lo hoje, isso é tudo.

E muito menos depois dele ter lhe oferecido um apartamento para que pudessem manter relações sexuais sempre que tivesse vontade. Olhou a hora.

– Escuta, irmã, preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não posso me ocupar deste assunto do casamento. Não tenho a menor ideia de como se organiza um casamento. E muito menos de um que será grande espetáculo, por todo o alto. Tal como Rosalie irá querer. Além disso, tenho um montão de trabalho atrasado. Assim te recomendei. Pode fazer?

– Então, você não gosta da ideia?

– Olhe, é muito complicado – suspirou – Deixemos assim, quer o trabalho ou não?

Alice desligou depois de terem decidido uma hora para que Rosalie passasse por seu escritório e uma vez que Bella iria explicar que se ausentaria para transferir um pouco de dinheiro no banco. Rose tinha esgotado o limite de seu cartão. Estava claro que a renovação de seu vestuário tinha feito estragos. Bella autorizou uma transferência que cobrisse os iminentes gastos em compras e saiu em busca da cândida noiva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

O tempo, igual à tranquilidade de espírito de Bella, estava minguando. Tinham transcorrido duas semanas bastante tranquilas. Alice tinha estado tão ocupada com Rosalie e a organização do casamento de seus sonhos que nem tinha tido um minuto para passar pelo escritório. Edward tinha prolongado sua viagem, tal como tinha previsto. Retornaria no dia seguinte a tempo de chegar ao aeroporto em busca de Dimitri, que voava direto de Atenas.

Tudo estava preparado. O faturamento estava em dia. Os extratos das contas bancárias quadravam e os informes de gestão estavam empilhados sobre a mesa. Uma coleção de dados para o novo administrador, que precisaria avaliá-los para fazer uma ideia concreta da situação do Grupo Xenophon.

Tinha progredido muito em poucos dias e tinha cumprido com tudo que tinha se proposto. Mas não se sentia especialmente satisfeita e nada em sua atitude refletia o orgulho dessa desonesta tarefa. Tinha vencido o caos que tinha tomado conta do escritório pela morte de Eleazar e agora tudo estava ordenado.

Edward voltaria no dia seguinte. Essa ideia pavorosa escureceu todo o resto.

Mas isso não seria até amanhã.

Olhou o relógio. Era tarde e séria melhor que partisse se não queria que ficasse tarde para passar por Jacob.

Então recordou algo. Rosalie tinha deixado uma cópia da notícia de seu enlace em cima de sua mesa para que fosse publicado nos jornais do fim de semana e queria que o enviasse por fax nesse mesmo dia. Ligou para a redação, assegurou-se de que ainda havia tempo e teclou o número no fax que tinha em um quarto interior. A porta principal do escritório se abriu e voltou a fechar-se com um estalo.

\- Sairei em seguida – gritou Bella do outro lado do corredor enquanto se perguntava que tipo de pacote levaria um mensageiro a essas horas.

O fax reproduziu o número com seu som característico e iniciou a leitura da folha. Satisfeita de que a notícia chegaria a tempo à redação do periódico, tal como tinha prometido, voltou-se para chocar-se com um homem robusto e ardente.

– Edward! – exclamou, afastando-se para o lado de um salto enquanto as mãos fortes saíam a seu encontro para sustentá-la – Não te ouvi.

Edward deixou as mãos sobre seus ombros, embora já não houvesse perigo.

– Não lhe esperávamos até amanhã – assinalou – Rosalie terá uma grande surpresa.

– E você, não se alegra de me ver, Isabella? – disse depois de um momento de dúvida.

Tinha seu rosto muito perto e a sombra da barba aguçava a expressão ameaçadora. Desprendia um forte aroma de café, uísque dos aviões e a homem. Era a essência de testosterona pura. Foi um ataque direto contra seus sentidos. Impregnou sua pele através de seus dedos. O aroma fez cócegas em seu nariz e deslumbrou seus pulmões, seu peito e todo seu corpo.

– Como foi a viagem? – perguntou com a boca seca.

– Não respondeu a minha pergunta. Alegra-te que tenha voltado?

O olhar de Edward desafiou Bella assim como tinham feito suas palavras. Isso despertou o orgulho de Bella e levantou o queixo.

– Não. Bom, sim. Quero dizer que…

Os olhos de Edward se iluminaram e curvou os lábios em um sorriso.

– Sim e não? Algo bom e algo não tão bom. Como é possível?

Bella esperou um momento. Não queria mostrar-se tão sincera. Mas, como responderia a sua pergunta? Engoliu saliva.

– Sim. Porque me alegro que esteja de volta são e salvo – mentiu – E não, porque parece que você aprecia deixar tudo mais difícil.

– Não quero te complicar a vida – replicou – Acredito que você já faz isso sozinha.

– Como? – tentou escapar sem êxito – O que te faz pensar isso?

– Sei o que se esconde atrás dessa resposta – apontou.

Bella retrocedeu em suas resistências. De repente, Edward suavizou a pressão sobre seus ombros. Agora acariciava a curva de seu pescoço com certa frouxidão. Depois da tensão de um dia dedicado ao recolhimento de relatórios, a suave massagem era uma bênção. Seu coração agradeceu, de forma involuntária, a doçura dessa carícia.

– Tem medo de mim. Sua cabeça te diz que não deveria estar aqui, mas seu corpo me busca sem rodeios.

– Que disparate! – replicou, ferida em seu orgulho – Eu…

A massagem se fez mais intensa e a carícia mais firme, retendo-a.

– E assim é como complica a sua vida – acrescentou – Rejeitando o prazer que sabes que encontrarias a meu lado.

Subiu a pressão de seus braços enquanto se aproximava e sujeitava o rosto de Bella com as duas mãos.

– E eu não tenho a menor dúvida de que desfrutaria muito comigo.

Ela levantou a vista para Edward e compreendeu que tinha razão. Estava combatendo o demônio da carne e essa luta estava tirando suas forças. Sim, era certo que desfrutaria muito em sua companhia. Não tinha a menor dúvida. Mas se tratava de uma luta necessária. Era uma batalha que tinha que ganhar.

Só que, no instante em que Edward baixava a cabeça para ela, e a paixão se refletia nos profundos olhos negros enquanto suas mãos exerciam uma suave pressão para que seus corpos se amoldassem, não resultava fácil encontrar um motivo.

Seus seios sentiram o contato em primeira instância. Os mamilos se esmagaram contra o torso firme, cheios de desejo. Bella se entregou sem freio à pressão de seu abraço, espremendo-se contra a fortaleza de seu corpo, observou como Edward baixava a cabeça e seus lábios se desenhavam sobre sua boca. Compartilharam o mesmo fôlego vital, mas ainda não era suficiente para aplacar a fúria que os consumia.

Os lábios de Edward roçaram sua boca na carícia mais leve. A lembrança emergiu do passado como um brilho hipnótico e vibrante. Então emitiu algo parecido a um grunhido, nascido da profundidade de sua alma, e suas bocas se fundiram em um beijo. Ela respondeu diligente, separou os lábios e saboreou a doçura de sua boca enquanto Edward lhe roubava o ar. As mãos se estenderam na nuca, desceram pelas costas e esculpiram o corpo de Bella enquanto percorriam sua fisionomia.

Por um momento, Edward liberou sua boca e semeou de beijos a elipse de seu pescoço. Ela recebeu essa trégua com alívio enquanto entre ofegos procurava um pouco de oxigênio. Mas em seguida sofreu um novo ataque e agradeceu sua volta, a mão se misturava em seu cabelo negro. Era tal como o recordava. E, entretanto, tinha mudado. Era muito mais homem. Muito mais…

Os anos se derreteram diante do furioso ataque de seus beijos, desvaneceram-se frente a um desejo que nunca tinha desaparecido nem tinha minguado. Cada contato com seu corpo era uma descarga elétrica. Sentia-se arrepiada com cada carícia, um comichão que despertava à vida cada terminação nervosa.

Todos seus sentidos estavam em alerta e, mesmo assim, essa deliciosa tortura não era suficiente. A boca e a língua se enroscavam nela enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo seu corpo.

Bella gemeu quando ele deslizou uma mão por debaixo da saia e agarrou a nádega. A resposta de Edward se concretizou na fúria de um beijo mais profundo, animando-a para que se apertasse contra sua evidente ereção.

– Isabella – sussurrou, lhe mordiscando a orelha – eu te desejo.

As palavras de Edward alimentavam seu próprio desejo, embora houvesse algo em seu interior que lhe dizia que isso não estava bom. Um beijo era um passo excessivo. E a situação estava ficando complicada.

– Não – sussurrou, a voz grave e áspera.

Bella se afastou, apoiando-se na mesa a certa distância, mas Nick aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe pôr a mão sobre o seio. Uma baforada de ar encheu os pulmões.

– Não! Já está bom, Edward. Isto não deveria estar acontecendo.

– Já discutimos isso – se separou dela só um instante – Isso é exatamente o que tinha que acontecer. Não tem sentido rejeitar a evidência.

– Isto não está bem! – soltou o ar entre os dentes.

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la e ela afastou o rosto de modo que seus lábios ficaram impressos na bochecha do Bella.

– Deixa de jogos! – disse com brutalidade, incomodo enquanto as mãos abandonavam suas coxas e sujeitavam os braços de Bella – Quer isto tanto quanto eu.

– E o que Rose quer? – disse encarando Edward, consciente de que respirava de forma entrecortada – Isso não importa?

– Isto não é assunto seu – disse – Só concerne a nós dois.

A raiva que as palavras de Edward despertaram em seu interior criou em Bella uma força que desconhecia que possuísse.

Conseguiu soltar-se de uma mão, recuou um passo e lhe deu uma sonora bofetada no rosto.

Edward retrocedeu com expressão quase divertida, exceto no olhar. Seus olhos negros brilhavam ameaçadores. Bella o tinha surpreendido, sem dúvida, e ele não gostava disso.

– Como pode me dizer isso quando seu compromisso se tornará oficial dentro de dois dias?

Ao fundo, a máquina do fax emitiu um sinal e chamou a atenção de Bella. A nota do enlace tinha chegado a seu destino. Era a confirmação.

O jornal de Sydney tinha recebido a nota que Bella tinha enviado minutos antes. Dentro de dois dias, a notícia do enlace entre Edward e Rosalie sairia publicada nas colunas sociais.

Pela primeira vez, Edward afrouxou a mão e se virou para trás.

–O que você diria? –levou as mãos à cabeça e girou para sair dali a toda velocidade.

Bella sentiu o gesto de Edward como uma súbita ausência de calor, mas não foi capaz de lamentar essa perda. Tomou ar e estremeceu.

–E assim é como você se comporta.

Voou até seu escritório e recuperou todas suas coisas. Ia embora imediatamente. Cuspiu as palavras de despedida por cima do ombro enquanto saía.

– Sinto muito, Edward. Tanto faz se tiver contrato contigo ou não, não penso ficar neste lugar nem um segundo mais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Reduziu a velocidade de sua Mercedes e se deteve a altura do número dezenove. Tinha encontrado o lugar, sem dúvida. Reconheceu o carro de Bella estacionado na estreita entrada.

Mas, de quem era o carro esporte vermelho de duas portas situado bem atrás? Ela havia dito que não tinha um namorado. Sentiu um espasmo na barriga ante a perspectiva de que tivesse mentido para ele.

Tinha assegurado que tinha responsabilidades. Seria isso o que queria lhe confessar na cafeteria? Manteria uma relação sentimental com um homem e havia preferido esconder.

Observou a casa durante alguns minutos com a janela baixa enquanto soprava a brisa da manhã. Cheiro de mar, mas não se via dali. Não tinha comprado uma casa de frente para o mar. Era estranho, depois de sua história de amor com o mar em Creta. Tinha admirado o azul profundo do oceano em contraste com a areia da praia de um branco puro e a crueldade dos calhaus. Não havia encontrado nada mais perto? Ou era o máximo que podia permitir-se?

Olhou o antiquado chalé mais uma vez. Uma fachada simples, construída em pedra. Um alpendre em madeira com listeis descascados e o típico telhado vermelho de Sydney que, evidentemente, precisava de uma reforma. Só havia jardim na frente. Uma palmeira em um vaso e um par de velhas roseiras. Entretanto se adivinhava a presença de um espaço mais amplo na parte de trás.

Um pouco de movimento na porta principal captou sua atenção. Uma mulher saiu da casa. Tinha passado muito tempo, mas ainda reconheceu essa figura. Era uma versão mais baixa e mais morena da própria Isabella. Achava que era a organizadora do casamento. Observou como se despedia e voltava para seu carro. A porta principal se fechou, a mulher caminhou até o flamejante esportivo, acomodou-se ao volante e saiu de marcha ré.

Edward respirou mais tranquilo, aguardou até que o carro esporte se afastou rua abaixo, desceu-se do carro e se aproximou da porta principal.

Tocou a campainha. Não houve resposta alguma, assim tocou de novo.

– Um momento! – escutou a voz de Bella – Já vou.

– O que você… – as palavras paralisaram em seus lábios enquanto abria seus enormes olhos chocolates e fixava o olhar nele – deixou?

– Minha noiva.

Estava de pé na porta e vestia um tipo de roupa que fazia com que Edward recordasse de sua estadia em Creta. Uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de ponto que se ajustava a seu corpo como uma segunda pele e revelava as curvas que tinham permanecido ocultas no escritório. Perguntou-se que estúpida regra impedia que mulheres fossem trabalhar usando jeans. Seria muito mais divertido.

Ela levantou a vista para ele com a boca entreaberta, e Edward apreciou um tipo de estremecimento ao longo de seu corpo.

– O que? – perplexa Bella recuperou um pouco da compostura, mas sua expressão denotava sua confusão e sacudiu a cabeça. – Não, Rosalie não esta aqui.

– Não estou procurando Rose – negou com um leve gesto de cabeça.

– Então, o que quis dizer? – perguntou com cara de poucos amigos, o olhar enrugado e o cenho franzido.

Esperou um segundo, a ponta da língua entre os lábios, enquanto uma moto acelerava a suas costas seguida de uma segunda moto. Isso desviou sua atenção.

Era totalmente impossível que fosse ouvida por cima desse estrondo.

– Vai me deixar entrar ou temos que discutir o assunto aqui na porta?

Ela enrugou a testa enquanto seguia com o olhar as duas motos.

– Lamento o barulho. A família Black vive no número cinquenta e dois. São loucos por motos – explicou com indiferença e, continuando, convidou-o a entrar.

O sala era pequena, tal como tinha suposto do carro, mas era muito acolhedora. Algumas cadeiras velhas, mas cômodas. Um carpete fino, bastante puído, em tons escuros. Um montão de rostos sorridentes que o olhavam das molduras que adornavam todas as paredes. Os sorrisos de um menino já crescido.

Deteve-se, levado por um impulso, e agarrou uma das fotografias.

Ela se virou, consciente da súbita rigidez de Edward, observou o que sustentava entre suas mãos e prendeu a respiração.

O tempo parou. Será que ele notaria a semelhança através de uma simples fotografia?

– É seu filho? – perguntou finalmente com a testa enrugada.

Ela assentiu com certa debilidade, tinha a boca seca. "É nosso filho", pensou.

– Jacob – disse enquanto tentava umedecer os lábios.

– É um menino muito bonito – assegurou – Como o pai dele pôde te abandonar e te deixar sozinha com a responsabilidade de sua educação? Como é possível que um pai renegue um menino assim? Que tipo de sujeito faria algo semelhante?

Ela engoliu saliva, um pouco decepcionada diante da evidência de que Edward não havia notado a familiaridade nos traços de Jacob e consciente de que ainda pesava sobre ela a responsabilidade da confissão.

– Nunca teve essa intenção – disse – Não foi culpa dele.

– Ele te abandonou – assinalou Edward com o cenho franzido – E ainda o defende. O amava tanto assim?

As lágrimas afloraram e Bella virou o rosto. Era quase irônico, depois da atitude que tinha tido com ela desde sua chegada e da profunda mudança que tinha sofrido nos últimos anos.

– Houve um tempo em que acreditava que o amava – apontou.

– E não o odeia pelo que tem feito a você?

Bella dirigiu um olhar implorante para Edward e assinalou a foto que ainda sustentava entre suas mãos.

– Como eu poderia odiá-lo? Olhe o presente que ele me deu. Ainda tenho Jacob. Ao menos, tenho meu filho. E isso é muito.

Edward fez um movimento brusco, deixou a fotografia sobre o suporte da chaminé com certa brutalidade e ela sentiu que havia dito algo que o havia incomodado, embora só tivesse dito a verdade.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntou, cruzou os braços, e acrescentou em seguida para que não houvesse equívocos – Já sabe que não penso em voltar para o trabalho.

– Achei que diria isso – replicou Edward – inclusive se te contasse o que Dimitri comentou.

– Por quê? – inclinou a cabeça, cheia de curiosidade – O que ele disse?

– Disse que não compreendia por que o fiz vir, já que a contabilidade está em perfeita ordem – explicou.

– Ele disse isso?

– Dimitri sugeriu algumas pequenas mudanças – assentiu – Mas, em geral, está satisfeito com a operação e a gestão.

Bella assimilou essas palavras, inesperadamente orgulhosa de seu trabalho. Era adulador que tivessem apreciado seu esforço, embora não tinha sido Edward em pessoa.

– Nesse caso, se não veio para me pressionar, o que faz aqui?

– Onde está o menino? – perguntou com interesse.

– Jacob não está em casa. Foi pescar com alguns amigos.

Pareceu mais relaxado ante a ideia de que o menino não pudesse interrompê-lo. Bella estava segura de que ele não sentia nem a metade do alívio que ela. Estremeceu ante a possibilidade de que ele tivesse aparecido com Jacob em casa. Já tinha muitos problemas com a obrigação de lhe dizer que se tratava de seu filho. Não seria capaz de revelar a verdade aos dois no mesmo tempo.

– Voltará daqui a pouco – comentou enquanto Edward vigiava a rua da janela.

Não queria lhe dizer que Jacob passaria o fim de semana fora, mas desejava acalmá-lo para que se sentisse confortável e explicasse a razão de sua visita.

Voltou-se para ela e a força de sua presença comoveu Bella. Uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa não diminuíam o impacto de seu porte. Era algo ligado a ele e o acompanhava a toda parte. Era uma marca de nascimento.

– Não vou me casar com Rose

Bella agradeceu o braço da cadeira ao lado dela. Isso lhe ofereceu um cabo, algo concreto no que apoiar-se.

"Não vai se casar", repetiu mentalmente. Uma parte dela desejava saltar e gritar que sempre tinha sido claro que Rosalie não era a mulher apropriada para ele, enquanto outra parte se perguntava por que se sentia tão ressarcida pela notícia.

Mas, por que se apresentaria em sua casa para lhe dizer? Por acaso acreditava que tinha alguma importância? Salvo se Edward pensasse que ela era a pessoa certa para cancelar os planos de casamento, já que sua irmã era a organizadora.

– Espera um momento – disse – O que aconteceu com o anúncio do casamento no jornal de hoje?

Bella avançou até a mesa onde estava o jornal aberto na seção de emprego, voltou para índice e procurou as páginas de sociedade.

– Eu mesma coloquei o anúncio – acrescentou.

– Encontrou a notícia?

– Não, ainda não – disse com o olhar fixo no periódico – Eu…

A verdade era que não tinha olhado além dos anúncios de emprego. Que sentido teria confirmar algo que já sabia? Tinha que se preocupar com seu próprio futuro em vez de ocupar-se com os outros.

– Não encontrei – disse enquanto revisava a seção de sociedade.

– Não está aí. Eu o cancelei.

– Por quê? O que aconteceu?

– É muito simples – disse – Não vou me casar.

– Então, por que se comprometeu? – perguntou, perplexa e chateada tanto por Rose como por sua irmã – E por que lhe comprou uma aliança?

– Não comprei nenhuma aliança.

– Mas…

Então se lembrou da ligação tinha feito para o banco. Tinha aumentado o limite do cartão de crédito de Rose até uma quantidade muito superior a seu limite de cinco cifras.

– Rosalie comprou o anel?

Edward deu de ombros e se aproximou da mesa enquanto examinava com atenção a casa.

– É só uma hipótese – disse – Mas eu não tive nada a ver com o assunto.

– Mas ia se casar. Todos esses planos…

Edward exalou o ar com fúria e golpeou a mesa que estava com uma figura de argila modelada por Jacob no colégio que representava um canguru. Bella se sobressaltou diante do ruído, mas respirou aliviada quando comprovou que a figura estava inteira. Então cravou seus olhos nele e compreendeu que não sentia nenhum alívio quando esses olhos se fixavam nela. Esse olhar era como uma chama viva que acendia o pavio de suas emoções e, em menos de um minuto, teria perdido o controle.

– Ela me disse que estava fazendo uma pesquisa de mercado no âmbito de casamentos –lançou uma gargalhada curta, amarga e levantou a vista para o teto – Acreditava que estava interessada em nossos inquilinos e seu estado civil. Parece que tinha outros planos.

– Então, nunca pensou em se casar? Nunca se comprometeu?

– Nunca – assegurou e seus olhos negros retorceram as entranhas de Bella uma vez mais.

– Rose estava tão segura… – aspirou uma grande baforada de ar.

Mostrou-se exultante! Ia se casar. E agora, de repente, tudo tinha mudado.

Edward enrugou o cenho e desviou o olhar para a rua uma vez mais.

– Rosalie é a filha de Elazar e leva isso no sangue. Quer exatamente o mesmo que seu pai desejava para ela. Um matrimônio com alguém que fosse de seu agrado e, preferivelmente, conectado com a família. Decidiu que eu era a pessoa certa e isso, de algum modo, aliviou sua dor.

– Mas te felicitei. E me disse… – Bella pensou nas palavras de Edward.

Queria que Rose fosse feliz. Queria que tivesse o melhor. Mas em nenhum momento havia dito que fosse casar-se com ela. Tinha transformado o sonho de Rose em algo autêntico. Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

– Está completamente sozinha. Sei como se sente. Precisa que alguém cuide dela e estou disposto a lhe ajudar para que supere a morte de seu pai. Mas, inclusive se estivesse interessado em compartilhar minha vida com Rosalie, sou a pessoa menos indicada para formar uma família.

Não podia permitir que essa última afirmação tomasse corpo. Tinha expressado essa certeza com a frieza de um fato consumado, sem um pingo de arrependimento. Estava claro que acreditava nessas palavras e Bella tinha que desmenti-lo.

– Edward, estou segura de que isso não é verdade – disse. Apoiou a mão sobre o antebraço nu de Edward, com um gesto de afeto. Mas, nesse mesmo instante, todo altruísmo se desvaneceu por completo em sua cabeça. Sentia a pele firme como uma rocha sob a ponta de seus dedos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, notava a suavidade da fina capa de pêlo que cobria a pele. Forte e suave ao mesmo tempo. Partes distintas de um mesmo conjunto. Será que Edward também era assim? Formado por várias facetas de um mesmo conjunto? Só que no caso de Edward parecia que sua faceta mais dura se mostrava de portas aberta, enfrentado o mundo. Era duro, cortante e implacável.

Possuía um lado interior mais doce por baixo dessa fachada tão rochosa, no mais profundo de sua pessoa?

Bella desejava acreditar nisso.

– A verdade é que já não importa – disse, a testa franzida enquanto acariciava a mão de Bella com o olhar – Só vim para te dizer que vou embora. Volto para a Grécia. E é definitivo, agora que Dimitri chegou para cuidar de tudo. Só queria que soubesse que se quiser recuperar seu antigo posto…

– Meu trabalho? – ela afastou a mão – Depois de tudo o que tem feito para se assegurar de que outro ocupasse meu lugar? O que é isto? Uma última tentativa para me comprar agora que Rosalie não está mais em seu caminho?

Edward não se moveu, mas Bella o sentiu mais próximo. A temperatura de seu corpo tinha subido e cravou seus olhos negros nela com tanta intensidade que dissolveu o ar.

– Não preciso te comprar – disse.

Bella procurou um pouco de oxigênio. Estava muito perto e era muito perigoso, uma autêntica ameaça. Mas não podia deixá-lo partir assim. Tinha que lhe perguntar. Engoliu saliva e levantou o queixo.

– Por que está tão seguro?

Em apenas um segundo se situou a seu lado e o calor corporal que emanava dessa proximidade envolveu Bella. Olhou de sua imponente altura e esse simples olhar lhe pôs arrepiada. Seus olhos e suas palavras refletiam a mesma segurança.

– Nunca existiu nenhuma dúvida a respeito – apontou – Você sempre foi minha.

Os lábios de Edward bloquearam a entrada de ar na boca de Bella, instalados no ângulo perfeito, e atraiu seu corpo contra seu peito. Em cada ponto onde seus corpos faziam contato experimentou uma queimação e a imediata resposta de cada poro de sua pele que reclamava um contato mais intenso. Percorreu com suas mãos as costas de Bella enquanto sua boca hipnotizava sua vontade e ardia um conjunto de desejos.

Por um momento pensou em contestar. Mas foi só um momento. Sabia que estava mentindo pela forma como seu corpo se inflamava. Sempre tinha sido dele. Nunca tinha posto os olhos em nenhum outro homem. Nunca tinha desejado nenhum outro homem. Ao longo de nove anos só tinha havido uma pessoa que tinha povoado seus sonhos e tinha tingido de desejo suas noites em claro. Tão somente o homem que agora a tinha entre seus braços. Só tinha existido Edward. Para sempre, Edward.

A mão de Bella encontrou um espaço entre a camisa e os jeans que seus dedos aproveitaram imediatamente, ansiosos de sua carne. Um som grave emergiu do fundo de sua garganta quando encontrou a carne ardente, o contato de pele contra pele. Puxou a camisa com força e percorreu com ambas as mãos as costas enquanto sentia os músculos de Edward em ação.

– Hoje vamos fazer amor – disse em um sussurro ao ouvido de Bella, de modo que ela sentiu antes do som, uma vibração.

Não ia discutir isso. A firmeza de sua afirmação não admitia discussão. Ambos sabiam. Dessa vez fariam amor. Experimentou um leve estremecimento, cheio de expectativas e promessas.

Afastou o rosto dela um momento. Seus olhos negros estavam velados por uma cortina de desejo. Um desejo instigado por ela. Reconheceu o olhar do jovem que tinha conhecido em Creta anos atrás e ficou sem ar.

E soube nesse preciso instante que ainda o amava. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Estava louca por ele e não tinha deixado de amá-lo um só instante em todos esses anos. Não se tratava só de seu corpo. Seu coração também lhe pertencia.

– Que horas seu filho vai voltar?

Ela respirou fundo, relutante a romper o feitiço do momento, mas consciente de que teria que revelar seu segredo em algum momento.

– Edward, há algo que tenho que te dizer. Eu…

– Que horas ele chega em casa?

– Voltará amanhã. Foi acampar durante o fim de semana – confessou.

Captou o brilho em seus olhos e o sorriso na comissura dos lábios. Sacudiu a cabeça com delicadeza e selou a boca de Bella com um dedo.

– Acha que estamos falando muito – levantou seu corpo sem esforço e sustentou Bella em seus braços – Me conte amanhã. Já está na hora de fazermos amor.

Voltou a beijá-la e ela lhe devolveu o beijo, satisfeita de que nada fosse se interpor nesse momento com seu destino.

Hoje fariam amor.

E no dia seguinte lhe falaria de seu filho.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, Edward avançou pelo estreito corredor. A cozinha ficava no final do corredor e havia duas portas do lado esquerdo no trajeto. Deteve-se frente à primeira porta e ela negou com a cabeça. Continuou até a segunda porta.

Bella empurrou a porta com o pé e Edward atravessou a soleira. Era um quarto de teto alto, decorado em estilo Vitoriano e presidida por uma cama dupla. Com cabeceira de ferro forjado. Então baixou Bella até a cama com suma delicadeza e olhou em seus olhos, na profundidade de sua alma.

– Quero te ver nua – disse – Quero admirar sua pele. Mas antes…

Estendeu a mão para soltar a presilha que lhe sujeitava o cabelo e, com sua outra mão, desenrolou a juba avermelhada até que se esparramou sobre seus ombros como uma cascata.

Emitiu um grunhido de assentimento, sujeitou o rosto de Bella com as duas mãos e voltou a beijá-la com doçura na boca.

– E agora quero sentir sua pele – disse.

Sentou-se a seu lado na cama e lhe tirou a camiseta de ponto sem esforço. Atirou a peça a um lado e se deteve, dirigindo seu olhar ardente sobre ela.

Enfeitiçado, estendeu a mão e tocou sua pele. Ela respirou agitada em resposta e Edward suspirou diante da visão de seus seios fartos. Riscou a costura do sutiã de renda cor champanha com o dedo e queimou a pele de Bella enquanto baixava do ombro em paralelo as alças e delineava a base de cada seio com tanta delicadeza que Bella pensou que estalaria. Afastou a mão e roçou com os nódulos de um de seus mamilos. Ela arqueou as costas de modo instintivo e Edward tirou as mãos. Adivinhou seu paradeiro quando notou que ela soltava o colchete do sutiã e a peça íntima se soltava. Um segundo mais tarde, Bella festejou a liberação de seus seios.

A reação imediata de Edward autorizou o seguinte passo. Desejava Bella. Expostos a seu atento olhar, seus mamilos se endureceram sobre a pele arrepiada de seus seios. Desejava tanto sentir-se engolida por esses olhos negros como a carícia de suas mãos e de sua boca sobre seus seios.

Tomou uma de suas mãos e a apertou contra ela. Edward sorriu, fechou os dedos sobre a pele e repetiu o gesto com a outra mão. Mudou a posição, de maneira que suportou o peso de seu corpo com a mão enquanto deitava Bella sobre a cama sem deixar de beijá-la. Aprofundou o beijo enquanto suas mãos recuperavam sua posição anterior e exploravam seus seios. Mas não era suficiente. Como ele precisava da visão de sua pele, do contato com a carne, ela também precisava desse contato. Enquanto os lábios de Edward riscavam a linha de seu pescoço, ela desabotoou a camisa.

Precipitada pela força do desejo, Bella afastou finalmente os lados da camisa e puxou Edward para que seu torso cobrisse seu corpo nu. Todos seus sentidos crepitaram nesse fogo quando seus corpos se mesclaram. Cada contato da pele contra pele era como um pedaço do paraíso e um motivo para seguir adiante. Quando Edward, bruscamente, separou-se dela sentiu frio, uma sensação de desamparo. Mas em seguida ele tirou a camisa e sua boca procurava um de seus mamilos. Lambeu a pele escura aureolada e sugou com tanto mimo que sentiu que perdia as sucessivas capas de sua antiga vida até recuperar a mesma pele que Edward tinha desfrutado no passado.

E enquanto a língua de Edward trabalhava seu corpo, ela explorava com suas mãos tudo o que ficava a seu alcance. As costas, os ombros, as costelas.

Apalpou cada músculo sob a pele e o tato acetinado de sua pele cítrica. Mas ainda não era suficiente. Não estavam suficientemente perto. Precisava de mais contato.

Tinha tentado afastá-lo de sua cabeça e de seu coração durante oito longos anos. Mas não podia negar o que sentia.

Agora seu corpo se preparava para recebê-lo de novo, para acolhê-lo em seu seio, ali onde precisava dele mais do que nenhuma outra coisa.

Edward baixou o zíper do jeans de Bella e o puxou ao longo de suas pernas, arrastando em sua ação a calcinha e as sandálias em um único movimento desesperado. Suas mãos acariciaram a longitude de suas pernas com suavidade, mas providas de uma intensidade elétrica. Saltavam faíscas em cada zona em que faziam contato. O desejo crescia no interior de Bella à medida que se aproximava o momento inevitável de sua união.

Edward se ajoelhou, respirou fundo e passou a palma da mão sobre o ventre plano de Bella. Ela estremeceu um pouco, consciente de que era diferente da adolescente que tinha feito amor com ele. Depois seu corpo se transformou, tinha tido um filho e tinha sofrido o passar dos anos. Como Edward reagiria?

– É tão adorável, Isabella. Está muito mais bonita do que eu lembrava.

Essas palavras animaram Bella e desenharam um sorriso em sua boca, mescla de orgulho e gratidão diante do fato de que o olhar de Edward ainda adorasse sua figura.

– Faz amor comigo – disse de repente, incorporando-se pela metade e lhe estendendo uma mão.

Reagiu imediatamente a esse pedido e, sem lhe tirar os olhos de cima, desabotoou-se o cinto e tirou as calças. E em um momento ficou nu. Então foi a vez dela ficar sem respiração. Todos seus sonhos, todas as noites que se imaginou nos braços de Edward não podiam se comparar com a visão do homem que tinha a sua frente nesse momento.

Tinha pedido que fizesse amor com ela e só agora compreendia o que isso implicava. Engoliu saliva diante da imponente presença de seu físico.

– Isabella – sussurrou com voz grave enquanto deitava sobre ela.

Edward levou a palma da mão a sua boca e beijou a pele branca. Um gesto tão singelo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão íntimo que Bella se emocionou no mais profundo.

– Edwa… – disse antes que os lábios dele encontrassem sua boca e já sobrassem as palavras.

Seus corpos iniciaram um diálogo que só eles conheciam. O corpo de Edward fazia ornamento de sua força e sua mestria na arte da sedução e ela respondia a cada insinuação. As mãos de Edward se entregaram à reencontro de sensações esquecidas e o corpo de Bella festejou esse novo despertar à vida. O corpo dele falava de desejo e o corpo dela assentia.

A pressão cresceu em seu interior até que só pensou que Edward penetrasse nela e acabasse com esses nove anos de abstinência, afogando-os em um torvelinho de paixão e luxúria. Agarrou-se a ele, sentiu o suor na parte baixa de suas costas e desejou que se enterrasse nela logo.

Edward a beijou e lançou um grunhido profundo, afastando-se.

– Espera um momento – disse e, um segundo depois, voltou para ela.

Bella, quando compreendeu o que tinha acontecido, esteve a ponto de gritar aliviada. Tinha procurado proteção. Embora se sentisse adulada por essa consideração – havia outras coisas muito mais imediatas que mereciam uma celebração.

Colocou-se entre suas pernas, as mãos nos quadris. Sem pensar, ela levantou a cintura para recebê-lo e Edward aceitou o convite. Primeiro se moveu devagar, mais tarde acelerou a pressão até que finalmente se enterrou nela até o fundo.

Ambos ficaram paralisados um instante, prisioneiros do espanto. Bella notou como abria os olhos entre a comoção e o prazer. Havia uma clara nitidez na ação. Parecia que ambos tivessem aguardado muito tempo esse momento e agora, finalmente, tinha chegado.

Iniciou o movimento com lentidão, retendo-se e atormentando-a, mas se afundou até o fundo na seguinte investida.

Bella se moveu sob seu peso enquanto crescia o prazer como uma tortura e procurava o desafogo final. Chegou a seu seguinte ataque e o mundo imediato estalou em mil pedaços enquanto enchia seu interior igual tinha ocupado por completo seu coração.

Abraçaram-se enquanto os espasmos desapareciam, suas respirações se compassavam e seus corpos banhados em suor se relaxavam. E Bella soube que só haveria um homem no mundo para ela. Não tinha a menor ideia de como tinha ignorado essa certeza nos últimos nove anos. Mas estava claro como a água que em seu coração e em sua cama só haveria lugar para Edward.

"E está a ponto de partir", recordou.

O ar secou em seus pulmões. Não tinha especificado a data, mas em uns dias ou em algumas horas teria partido e uma vez mais o teria perdido.

Edward afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos e ela surpreendida, cravou seus olhos azuis nos olhos negros dele.

– Está dando voltas em algo – disse – Me diga no que está pensando.

– Só… – ela sorriu – Obrigada.

Era a verdade. Queria lhe agradecer por lhe mostrar uma faceta mais amável de sua personalidade, uma faceta que ela acreditava perdida para sempre sob a armadura que Edward construiu com o passar dos anos. Queria lhe agradecer por lhe mostrar que o homem que ela tinha conhecido ainda subsistia em seu interior.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas e as comissuras dos lábios ao mesmo tempo enquanto percorria com o dedo indicador a curva de seu rosto até o seio, cercando o mamilo.

– Obrigado por me pedir isso. Agora me toca – rodeou o umbigo com o dedo e, face à satisfação obtida, o corpo de Bella se estremeceu em resposta – Faça amor comigo, Isabella.

Notou como se excitava, a pressão de sua ereção contra sua coxa e antecipou o prazer. Nick procurou sua boca e ela entrou em um silêncio mais eloquente que as palavras. Comunicou-se através de suas carícias e da resposta de seu corpo.

Ia retornar a Grécia. Mas antes que partisse se asseguraria de um bom punhado de lembranças para que a acompanhassem ao longo das noites solitárias. Lembranças de Edward. Lembranças de amor.

Voltaram a fazer amor e o dia transcorreu sem descanso. Pararam para o almoço e compartilharam uma salada, um pouco de pão e lembranças de Creta. Mais tarde passearam juntos de mãos dadas pela praia, antes de irem para a cama de novo e que a tarde se fizesse noite fechada.

Bella bocejou depois de fazerem amor pela última vez se aconchegou no espaço entre o braço e o corpo de Edward. Este acariciou seu ombro com a mão livre em um gesto quase hipnótico. Estava exausta e, ao mesmo tempo, entusiasmada. Tinha sido um dia perfeito. Mas os músculos cuja existência tinha esquecido protestavam.

– Quando vai partir? – perguntou sonolenta.

– Dentro de alguns dias – esfregou a testa com a mão.

Bella notou como seu coração se constrangia. Sabia que ele partiria desde o começo, mas se sentia terrivelmente decepcionada. Por que um dia entregue ao sexo com ela mudaria seus planos? Ela alguma vez tinha acreditado nisso?

E o que aconteceria com seu filho? Ficaria se descobrisse sua existência?

– Haveria alguma maneira de reconsiderar sua decisão? – umedeceu os lábios inchados pelo desejo.

– Tenho trabalho pendente na Grécia. Agora que Dimitri está aqui, nada me retém na Austrália. Tenho que partir.

Não tinha vacilado em sua resposta. Teria que sentir-se agradecida diante da claridade de sua postura. Fechou os olhos e assentiu contra seu ombro.

– Sei.

Ele iria partir. E no dia seguinte ia lhe contar a verdade sobre Jacob. Ao menos teriam uma oportunidade para se conhecerem antes que ele se fosse. Na manhã seguinte. Na primeira hora…

Ele se foi. Bella olhou o travesseiro vazio junto a ela. Aguçou os sentidos em busca de algum som no banheiro, na cozinha. Mas não se ouvia nada. O silêncio de uma casa vazia envolveu seu corpo como um manto frio.

Apenas se escutavam os cantos dos pássaros enquanto os primeiros raios de luz penetravam entre as frestas da cortina do quarto.

Estendeu uma mão. Os lençóis estavam frios. Onde estaria? Ajeitou-se sobre a cama e debruçou-se sobre o chão, mas só viu sua roupa espalhada.

Repentinamente acordada, levantou-se e se cobriu com uma manta, alheia a seu maltratado corpo. Verificou a cozinha e o banheiro. Ajoelhou-se no sofá e olhou através das cortinas para a rua. Mas não viu nada estranho, além de seu próprio carro.

Percorreu a sala em busca de alguma mensagem ou alguma nota. Não havia nada.

Edward e qualquer rastro dele tinham desaparecido. Derrubou-se no sofá. Em algum momento, em plena madrugada, havia deslizado para fora de sua cama e para fora de sua vida.

– É uma estúpida, Bella Swan, uma estúpida de primeira – disse quando a raiva substituiu a comoção diante da inesperada fuga de Edward – Como pode se apaixonar por alguém assim?

Depois de tudo, tinha tentado ir para a cama com ela desde que chegou. Por fim tinha conseguido e, onde estava? Haia partido.

Estava claro que tinha alcançado seu objetivo.

Notou a ardência das lágrimas, mas a raiva por seu próprio comportamento reprimiu esse primeiro impulso. Aspirou o nariz.

– Uma pobre estúpida – repetiu, a caminho da cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.

Tinha conseguido enganá-la por completo. Estava claro que não lhe interessava nem um pouco o que ela pudesse lhe dizer. Não tinha o menor interesse em sua vida. Nunca tinha se interessado. Do contrário, por que não ficou?

Agora retornaria para a Grécia e nunca saberia nada sobre seu filho. Bom isso seria bem merecido.

Bella tirou uma bolsinha de chá enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. O caso era que isso não ajeitava as coisas. Edward tinha o direito de conhecer seu filho. Mas não saberia antes da festa de aniversário de Jacob, no dia seguinte.

Atirou a bolsinha de chá no ralo e se sentou à mesa enquanto procurava pôr em ordem suas ideias.

Tinha que ter insistido no assunto de Jacob antes que fizessem amor, mas tinha sido mais simples adiá-lo. Não havia se mostrado muito convincente. Certamente Edward não iria querer fazer amor com ela depois de uma notícia assim e, nesse momento, isso tinha parecido mais importante. Era assombroso como os hormônios podiam anular a lógica e submeter-se à luxúria.

O telefone tocou e Bella se sobressaltou. Possivelmente…

Mas era sua irmã. Alice confirmou a hora da festa enquanto Bella explicava os detalhes com tom pouco entusiasmado e anunciava que o casamento de Rose havia sido anulado. Desligou e verificou a hora no relógio de parede. Então separou de sua cabeça o mundo das probabilidades e voltou para a crua realidade.

Estava previsto que Jacob retornasse depois do almoço. Visto que tinha desperdiçado todo o sábado, só dispunha de algumas horas para os preparativos que a festa de aniversário de segunda-feira requeria. Tinha pressa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá amores!  
Sinto-me terrivelmente envergonhada por demora atualizar. Sou do tipo que reclama de autoras que demoram e acabei fazendo o mesmo. Mesmo que não tenha sido intencional. Meu computador estar com a saúde debilitada, kkkk, passei meses para juntar o dindin necessário. Vou correr com as atualizações. Postarei todos os capítulos restantes até o fim de semana. Por favor, comentem.**

 **Beijão e me desculpem!**

Capítulo 9

Estavam todos ali. Jacob e sete amigos do colégio, incluídos Sam e Seph, alternavam-se na hora de atiçar com um pau de vassoura a tina que estava pendurada pela corda, enquanto Bella e Alice finalizavam os preparativos do lanche. Seus pais já tinham ligado de Perth para desejar um feliz aniversário a seu neto. Bella desejou que estivessem presentes, mas faltava pouco para o Natal e então passariam juntos. O bolo estava preparado. Era um enorme bolo de chocolate gelado com forma de bola de futebol e oito velas colocadas ao redor, preparadas para acender no momento certo. Tiraria a sobremesa quando tivessem terminado com o chá da tarde.

Bella esboçou um sorriso enquanto fritava o último rolinho de salsicha. Tudo estava saindo como foi pedido. Fazia um dia lindo. Jacob estava desfrutando e todos os meninos estavam bem. Era perfeito. A campainha soou quando tirava a última bandeja com comida da mesa que tinha colocado no pátio interior. Vacilou um momento, segura de que tinham chegado todos os convidados previstos.

– Eu vou abrir – disse Alice – Certamente será alguma coleta por uma boa causa. Não se preocupe e olhe os meninos.

Bella sorriu agradecida e saiu pela porta com mosquiteiro com a última bandeja entre as mãos. Onde foi recebida com gritos de júbilo pela criançada. A última paulada tinha quebrado a tina e uma chuva de doces caiu sobre os meninos. Oito meninos se atiraram imediatamente ao chão em busca de tão guloso prêmio. Bella não reprimiu uma gargalhada ante essa cena de rapina. Escutou passos que vinham da cozinha.

– Alice – chamou – tem que ver isto. É muito engraçado.

– Parece que temos outro convidado – anunciou sua irmã da porta.

Bella se voltou e reconheceu Edward atrás de Alice. Empalideceu enquanto todo seu sangue se coagulava em suas vísceras. Um só olhar bastou para que as lembranças do dia que tinham passado juntos, proporcionando-se mútuo prazer lhe assaltassem...Tudo tinha sido perfeito. Por que tinha partido? E por que havia retornado? Levantou o queixo e os olhou alternativamente.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Ei, não fique assim! – sua irmã franziu o cenho – Edward acaba de se desculpar comigo por me fazer perder o melhor trabalho que tinha tido até agora. E trouxe um presente para Jacob. Olhe!

Alex arrastou o olhar até o pacote que sustentava, enrugou a testa e dirigiu o olhar direto a Edward.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim te ver e lembrei que hoje iriam celebrar o aniversário de seu filho. Espero que não se incomode, mas não disponho de muito tempo.

– Claro que ela não se incomoda – interveio Alice – Muita atenção de sua parte lembrar-se de Jacob, não é, Bella?

Bella olhou para sua irmã, que sorria com excessivo ânimo.

– E tenho certeza que Jacob apreciará o gesto – prosseguiu Alice enquanto Bella sentia como os dentes de sua irmã rangiam, forçando-a para que assentisse.

– Obrigada – disse com um sorriso de compromisso – Com certeza gostará muito.

Olhou para o grupo de meninos que agora comparavam os frutos de seu prêmio e procurou seu filho. Estava bem no centro e a dor lhe atravessou o coração. Aspirou com força e encontrou um novo motivo para animar-se na súbita alegria que alagou seu coração esmigalhado. Depois de oito largos anos, pai e filho se encontrariam finalmente.

Gostariam um do outro?

Chamou Jason e o menino levantou a vista. Reparou na presença de um desconhecido junto a sua mãe. Guardou as quinquilharias nos bolsos e correu para Bella enquanto estudava o estranho com curiosidade.

– Jacob – disse e abraçou seu filho pela cintura, já que tinha crescido muito – este é o senhor Cullen, um colega de trabalho. Quer te conhecer.

– É um prazer te conhecer, Jacob. Feliz aniversário.

O menino olhou para Edward, depois se fixou no presente e levantou a vista para sua mãe em busca de aprovação. Ela sorriu, assentiu com a cabeça e o menino relaxou, estreitou a mão de Edward e agradeceu.

– Esqueci de comprar um cartão. Espero que não se importe – se desculpou enquanto estendia o presente a Jacob.

– Não, tanto faz. Obrigado, senhor Cullen.

– Me chame de Edward.

– Claro... Obrigado, Edward – disse com o presente entre as mãos e se concentrou em desembrulhá-lo – Genial! Ei, meninos. Olhem isto! A bola oficial da Taça do Mundo. Quem quer testá-la?

Virou-se para ir se reunir com seus amigos, mas antes deu meia volta.

\- Certo, obrigado senhor Cun... Quero dizer, obrigado, Edward. Edward sorriu e estendeu a mão para lhe revolver o cabelo.

– Foi um prazer. Vai e jogue um pouco com seus amigos. Ouvi dizer que é muito bom. Eu também joguei futebol uma temporada. Jacob o olhou de soslaio.

– Quer jogar conosco? – perguntou.

– Isso seria uma grande ideia – assentiu e seguiu Jacob.

Em menos de um minuto, o pátio traseiro estava ocupado por oito crianças e Edward. Situaram-se em círculo e praticavam todo tipo de passes e arremates entre eles.

Bella se limitou a observá-los, boquiaberta.

– Fecha a boca – sugeriu Alice – antes que aninhe algum pássaro.

– Viu isso? – perguntou Bella.

– Sim. Dizem que os meninos nunca crescem. Parece que é verdade. Vamos, me dê uma mão para tampar a comida. Acho que o lanche será mais tarde que o previsto.

Dez minutos mais tarde, as duas mulheres se sentaram no alpendre e observaram as evoluções dos jogadores enquanto desfrutavam de uma xícara de café. Bella agradeceu essa trégua para pensar com calma. Edward havia dito que tinha vindo para vê-la. O que traria entre mãos? Teria lembrado que ela queria conversar com ele e isso o tinha feito voltar?

Tinha tentado tirá-lo da cabeça no dia anterior, mas tinha sido infrutífero. Havia procurado aceitar a ideia de que não voltaria a vê-lo, mas agora estava no pátio de sua casa.

Mas, por acaso tinha tido alguma oportunidade de tirá-lo da cabeça? Quarenta e oito horas antes tinham compartilhado a cama, animados por um desejo incontrolável. Só de olhar para ele seu corpo já acendia. O calor se estendeu entre suas coxas e cruzou as pernas para reprimi-lo. Essa tipo de pensamento não parecia muito de acordo com uma festa infantil.

Finalmente, os jogadores decidiram por unanimidade que já tinham jogado o bastante. Todos se aproximaram da mesa entre bufos, banhados em suor, ansiosos por um refresco e um pouco de comida.

– Certo! – disse Jacob, de frente para Edward, enquanto agarrava um copo – Onde você aprendeu a jogar assim?

– Na Grécia – disse – Eu cresci lá.

– É da Grécia? – olhou para sua mãe com estranheza e se voltou para Edward – Kalimera, Kyrios Cullen.

Edward deixou de servir a bebida enquanto os meninos levantavam os copos para ele.

– Kalimera, Jacob. Você fala grego?

– Estou estudando no colégio. Meu professor diz que temos que praticar sempre que tivermos oportunidade.

– Parece um bom conselho – disse e encheu o resto dos copos – Todos estão estudando grego?

Um coro de vozes negou em uníssono enquanto gritavam francês ou espanhol.

– Por que escolheu o grego, Jacob?

Ele deu de ombros enquanto empilhava em seu prato quatro rolinhos de salsicha, três porções de pizza e meia dúzia de pontas agudas de bacon, tudo coberto por uma generosa quantidade de molho de tomate.

– Mamãe escolheu por mim. Mas está bem. Eu gosto – disse.

– Edward, suponho que não irá gostar de um refresco –interveio Bella, ansiosa por mudar de tema – Posso te oferecer algo mais forte. Uma cerveja ou um pouco de vinho?

– Obrigado – disse com os olhos entrecerrados – mas o refresco basta, sério.

Ela estremeceu diante do olhar penetrante de Edward Estava tudo calculado? Bem melhor para ele. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, Edward não poderia acusá-la de negar a seu filho suas raízes e sua herança cultural.

– Querem conversar um momento? – perguntou Alice – Posso cuidar dos meninos. Tenho certeza de que não se meterão em confusões com a boca cheia.

– Não faz falta que...

– Nós gostaríamos...

– Bem – Alice alternou o olhar entre ambos – O que vai ser?

– Está bem – aceitou Bella. Consciente de sua derrota enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha para enfrentar o grande momento – Siga-me.

– Será um prazer – ouviu o que dizia a suas costas em um tom que lhe produziu calafrios.

A cozinha estava em penumbra e demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar. Tinha desfrutado do suave balanço dos quadris de Bella enquanto seguia seus passos até a cozinha e agora que se virou para ele com as costas apoiada na bancada desfrutava da visão do busto sob a camiseta com pescoço em pico. Usava uma saia com motivos florais que flutuava sobre seus joelhos e só se adivinhava a dureza de suas pernas debaixo do tecido.

– Acredito que Jacob gostou de seu presente. Obrigada.

– Não foi nada – deu de ombros – Depois de tudo, eu entrei de penetra em sua festa.

Agora que seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão via com mais claridade. Esteve a ponto de sentar-se na mesa, mas parou a tempo quando descobriu o bolo com forma de bola de futebol.

– Bonito bolo – disse, embora houvesse algo que o perturbava.

– Achei que não voltaria a te ver –disse Bella

– Não, já disse – replicou.

– Mas a verdade é que temos que conversar... – tivesse querido conduzi-lo com mão esquerda até o tema de seu filho, mas espetou o primeiro tema que lhe veio à cabeça – Por que escapuliu a outra manhã?

– Pensei que seria o mais apropriado – disse, mas tinha sido mais fácil.

– Bem, não foi assim. Tinha algo importante para te dizer e não me deu nenhuma oportunidade.

– Esqueci – se desculpou.

A verdade era que tinha desejado partir dali mais rápido possível. Sabia que tinha desfrutado fazendo amor com Bella, mas havia algo mais. O sexo tinha sido incrível, mas tinham chegado mais longe. O dia que tinha passado em companhia de Bella havia levado Edward para um tempo que acreditava definitivamente extinto. Assustou-se e, em consequência, tinha fugido. Não tinha sido essa sua intenção. Voltou o olhar para ela e retomou o fio de seu discurso.

– Como não esquecer uma situação semelhante?

Ela se sentia do mesmo modo. Edward leu isso em seus grandes olhos e na maneira em que sujeitava a bancada com as mãos. Sentia esse calor impalpável que se criava em sua presença.

Ela clareou a garganta, obstinada na borda da cozinha até que seus nódulos ficaram brancos.

– Nesse caso, me alegro que tenha voltado – disse.

– Do que se trata? – perguntou, com curiosidade e mais interessado ainda pelo bolo em forma de bola de futebol.

Havia algo que não encaixava. Voltou a fixar-se no bolo e, de repente, viu-o claro.

– Quando é o aniversário de Jacob? – perguntou.

Ela pareceu desconcertada. Piscou e Edward observou como tragava saliva.

– Hoje – assinalou.

– Não, não me refiro à festa – disse – Seu aniversário.

– É hoje – repetiu Bella.

Hoje! O aniversário da morte de Caius. Que tipo de coincidência era essa?

– Mas hoje faz sete anos, não é? Achei que tinha sete anos.

As velas confirmariam essa suspeita. Ela tinha conhecido alguém quando voltou para a Austrália e tinha tido seu filho um ano mais tarde. Edward assinalou o bolo.

– Entretanto vejo que há oito velas. Alguém cometeu um engano? – insistiu.

Ela o olhou e assentiu, mas não obteve que se sentisse aliviado. De fato, experimentou uma pontada na boca do estômago com cada assentimento de Bella.

– Eu cometi um engano. Teria que ter te contado isso muito antes – vacilou um instante – Desculpe, Edward. Jacob é seu filho.

Fez-se o silêncio. Passaram os segundos enquanto seus olhares se estudavam até que o sujeito da discussão entrou na cozinha e se situou no centro.

– A tia Alice diz que já está na hora do bolo, antes que os meninos tenham que partir – disse com impaciência – Estão bem? Estão com uma cara muito estranha.

Bella reagiu em primeiro lugar. Aspirou com força e moveu os ombros para relaxar.

– Estamos bem, Jacob. Só estamos conversando. Levarei o bolo em seguida.

– De acordo – disse e saiu correndo pela porta enquanto anunciava aos gritos que o bolo já estava a caminho.

Alex se aproximou da mesa em câmara lenta enquanto procurava se manter a uma distância prudente de Edward. Desejava que dissesse algo. Mas Edward não moveu um só músculo até que ela se inclinou sobre o bolo. Então afastou Bella.

– Eu o farei, – disse em um tom que não admitia réplica – já é hora de que me permita fazer algo pelo meu filho.

Tomou o bolo e se encaminhou para o pátio. Bella ficou atrás, mordendo o lábio inferior. Tinha falado e se comportou de um modo civilizado. Já era um triunfo, dadas as circunstâncias. Mas sabia que estava ferido no mais profundo e tinha certeza que não se desforraria nesse momento.

Ainda tinha que contar a seu filho. Seguiu Edward até o pátio e advertiu a expressão de estranheza de Alice. Edward deixou o bolo sobre a mesa diante das exclamações admiradas dos meninos e olhou ao redor.

– Quer acender as velas? – Bella estendeu a mão.

– Obrigado – replicou com correção, mas seu olhar era frio como o gelo enquanto tomava os fósforos das mãos de Bella.

Alice olhou para sua irmã por cima do ombro com expressão interrogativa. Está bem? Soletrou a pergunta. Bella assentiu com um gesto breve e afastou o olhar antes que sua irmã ou qualquer outro notasse a umidade em seus olhos.

Edward liderou o grupo, depois de acender as velas, enquanto entoavam o feliz aniversário. Bella se lembrou da câmera no último momento e pegou o instante em que Jacob apagava as velas de um só sopro. Não precisou da câmara de vídeo. Edward estava presente para ser testemunha da festa de aniversário.

– Agora – disse Edward quando os ânimos se acalmaram – faça um desejo.

O menino olhou para Edward esse homem que parecia ter o controle da situação, e franziu o cenho. Então procurou sua mãe com o olhar. Bella sorriu e o menino relaxou um pouco. Então fechou os olhos com força durante dez segundos. Depois os abriu e gritou com força e pediu a parte maior.

Edward cortou o bolo em porções generosas que os meninos apreciaram e antes que tivessem acabado com a última porção chegaram os pais para levar a seus exaustos filhos, cobertos de chocolate.

Em pouco tempo só ficaram eles quatro. Bella temeu o que viria a seguir enquanto iniciava a limpeza. Sentia a fúria que crescia em Edward, a tensão se refletia em seus olhos e, embora tudo permanecia calmo, sabia que explodiria.

Alice também sentia enquanto esfregavam os pratos sujos na cozinha. Edward olhava seu filho através da janela enquanto este seguia desfrutando de seu presente.

– Tenho que partir, irmã, dentro de pouco tempo – disse Alice enquanto secava as mãos com um pano – Acha que Jacob gostaria de vir a minha casa um momento?

– Não! – interveio Edward com severidade.

Alice retrocedeu como se tivesse recebido um bofetão.

– Voltaremos, se for isso que te preocupa. Mas tenho a impressão de que têm algum assunto pendente. Possivelmente seja melhor que resolvam antes que envolvam meu sobrinho - apontou.

Edward olhou Bella. Acreditava realmente que tentaria arrebatar seu filho quando finalmente se conheceram? Mas, se ela tivesse estado no lugar de Edward, possivelmente teria albergado as mesmas suspeitas. Não tinha boas referências na hora de lhe informar seus planos no passado.

– Voltarão – disse – Prometo a você.

Resmungou algo entre dentes a respeito de dois de minutos e saiu para o pátio a tempo de receber um passe de canhota de Jacob. Ela o observou da janela e advertiu como desaparecia a tensão dos ombros dele enquanto relaxava os músculos e chutava a bola com seu filho.

E essa cena foi como uma bolada em seu estômago. Pai e filho estavam juntos. A imagem que sempre tinha tido em sua cabeça agora se desenvolvia no pátio. Eram como uma família qualquer em um dia festivo. Pai e filho jogavam futebol no pátio enquanto mamãe limpava a cozinha. O clichê desenhou um sorriso sarcástico em sua boca.

– Ficará bem? – perguntou Alice enquanto guardava as chaves na bolsa.

– Claro – assegurou – É melhor nós conversamos. Algum dia isso tinha que acontecer.

Alice beijou a irmã na bochecha, apertou-lhe o braço com carinho e sorriu.

– Voltarei dentro de uma hora, de acordo? Mas me chame no celular se precisar de mim antes – disse.

Bella chamou Jacob que apareceu correndo com a bola nas mãos. Despediu-se com um beijo rápido na bochecha e partiram.

Bella acenou da porta principal e notou a presença de Edward a suas costas. Seus pelos da nuca arrepiaram e ela reconheceu o aroma masculino. Cada célula de seu corpo advertiu a ameaçadora presença. Só que essa vez havia outros motivos muito distintos para essa reação.

– Obrigado por me convidar para o oitavo aniversário de meu filho – assinalou Edward.

Ela fechou os olhos, rezou para que tivesse forças e encarou o pai de Jacob.

– Teria te convidado se não tivesse saltado de minha cama sem me dizer uma palavra.

– Você diz isso agora – cravou seu olhar nela – Como você espera que eu acredite agora? Mentiu pra mim durante oito anos, mais inclusive. Por que foi começar a dizer a verdade precisamente agora?

– Eu nunca menti pra você!

– E como explica estes oito anos de silêncio? Ocultou meu filho durante todo este tempo. Privou-me de vê-lo crescer. Por acaso isso não é uma mentira?

\- Eu não menti pra você...

– E quando teria me contado isso se não chegasse a vir em Sydney? E se não tivesse batido em sua porta esta tarde? Quanto teria me feito esperar até dizer a verdade? Nunca teria sabido que Jacob era meu filho porque nunca teria me contado isso.

Virou-se para o outro lado da sala, tomou uma fotografia e depois escolheu outra

aleatoriamente.

– Já perdi oito anos de sua vida. Quanto tempo mais teria permitido que passasse sem conhecê-lo?

De repente se aproximou até uma cômoda de gavetas em um canto da sala. Bella se agachou e puxou a última gaveta.

– Olhe – disse e tirou um dos muitos álbuns armazenados – Tenho um monte de fotografias e...Vídeos. Cada um de seus aniversários, recém-nascido, os primeiros passos... Tenho tudo gravado em vídeo.

– Você teve o meu filho durante oito anos e só te ocorre me oferecer uma seleção dos melhores momentos em vídeo?

Ela devolveu o álbum à gaveta e fechou de um golpe seco, consciente de quão patética era sua oferta. Edward tinha razão. Tinha sido uma estúpida ao acreditar que umas quantas fotografias ou umas imagens em vídeo restituiriam oito anos de ausência.

– E onde está o pai em todos esses vídeos? Privou o seu filho de ter um pai durante oito anos. Como pode se comportar com tanto egoísmo?

Egoísmo! Tinha lutado durante oito anos para oferecer segurança a seu filho, tinha sacrificado sua juventude para se tornar mãe solteira de um menino que não tinha procurado, mas que tinha devotado todo seu amor. Essa acusação doeu em Bella no mais profundo. Engoliu saliva para aliviar o fogo em sua garganta e reprimiu as lágrimas.

– Também é meu filho – recordou – Não se esqueça.

– Como eu ia esquecer? Tem que ser teu filho. Em nenhum momento insinuou que eu estivesse envolvido – fez uma pausa e seus olhos se iluminaram – Por isso apresentou sua demissão, não é verdade? Assim não teria que me dizer isso E eu nunca me inteiraria.

– Não foi exatamente assim... – tragou saliva – Posso te explicar.

Em três passos atravessou a sala e se plantou frente a ela, sujeitando-a pelos braços e a intimidando com seus olhos até que Bella se sentiu indefesa.

– Então, o que aconteceu? Por que nunca me disse isso? Por que me deixou acreditar que era fruto de outra relação? Por que não me ligou quando nasceu?

– Pensei que não acreditaria em mim – disse Bella.

– Como?

– Utilizamos um preservativo. Não devia ter ficado grávida. Por que você ia acreditar em mim? – perguntou.

– Mas teve um filho. Como pôde ocultá-lo de seu pai?

– Já sei – sorveu, envergonhada – Te liguei no dia que nasceu, lembra-se? Liguei para lhe contar isso. Mas foi o dia que...

\- O dia que Caius faleceu - concluiu Edward, que soltou Bella e deu meia volta – Não teria nos importado uma boa notícia nesse dia.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada seca, frágil. Esfregou os braços doloridos

– Não teria sido uma boa notícia – disse – Ao menos, para sua família.

– Não teria sido uma boa notícia? Minha família sofreu um golpe atrás de outro. Não acha que merecíamos um pouco de felicidade? Algo no que nos devotar. Um filho para mim ou um neto para meus pais?

– Um neto ilegítimo para seus pais. O segundo, lembra?

Rechaçou as palavras de Bella com um gesto brusco.

– Aquele menino nunca teve o sangue de Caius!

– Mas Caius acreditava que era filho dele. Enfrentou os desejos de seus pais. Casou com a mãe do menino, convencido de que fazia o mais correto.

– Ela só queria o dinheiro...

– Sim, assim como seu amante. Queria subornar a sua família. Mas o plano se torceu e Caius atuou de bom coração. Assim que ela ganhou o prêmio gordo. Casou-se com o primogênito da família Cullen e deixou seu amante louco de ciúmes até que este não suportou a ideia de que ela não voltaria e matou Caius.

– E o que isso tem a ver com o fato de que me ocultou a verdade?

Ela o olhou um momento, aniquilada.

– Não lembra como se sentia nos meses anteriores ao fatídico casamento? Mês após mês me contava como tinha piorado a situação. Afirmava que seus pais não aceitariam à garota. Dizia-me que ela tinha se apropriado de sua herança e que estava gastando o dinheiro a toda velocidade enquanto deixava seu filho nas mãos de uma babá – Bella tomou ar – Depois me explicou que Caius tinha compreendido seu terrível equívoco. O dia que descobri que estava grávida, eles

acabavam de se casar. Pensei que era muito romântico que tivesse desafiado sua família e se casou por amor. Mas sabia que sua família, incluindo você, estavam contra esse matrimônio. E estava eu, desejosa de que tudo ocorresse bem.

Ela cessou em suas explicações, mas Edward guardou silêncio. Bella não sabia se suas palavras tinham tido algum efeito sobre ele. Apertava a mandíbula e seus olhos negros refletiam a ira contida. Ela umedeceu seus lábios ressecados.

– Mas as coisas não melhoraram. Foram piorando. E quanto mais pioravam, mais medo sentia diante da ideia de lhe contar isso. Sabia que seus pais nunca acreditariam em mim. Sabia que você nunca acreditaria em mim.

– Como pode me dizer isso?

– Porque você nunca acreditou na outra história. Disse-me que Caius tinha usado um preservativo. Achava que ela estava mentindo. Por que ia acreditar em mim?

– Ela estava mentindo!

– É obvio – Bella levantou um pouco o queixo – E você não ia se deixar enganar uma segunda vez com a mesma história.

– Mas seguia tendo direito de saber – disse enquanto lhe rangiam os dentes.

Ela assentiu e sua voz soou mais resignada. Agarrou uma das fotografias que tinha no suporte, sobre a chaminé. Jacob tinha tão somente dois dias de vida, envolto no xale azul do hospital, seus pequenos olhos verdes absorvendo tudo. Bella sorriu.

– Já sei. Por isso te liguei no dia que Jacob nasceu. Olhei o rosto dele e soube que tinha que lhe dizer isso. Assim telefonei... –sua voz se quebrou quando recordou esse dia, a tensão, a alegria ante a ideia de compartilhá-lo com Edward e a notícia da tragédia que havia comovido à família.

Bella levantou a vista e advertiu uma cortina de lágrimas nos olhos de Edward. E soube que ele também recordava a data.

– Acha que sua família e você teriam se interessado pela notícia? – Bella vacilou – Você tinha se convertido no herdeiro da noite para o dia. Tinha pensado que enquanto fosse o irmão mais novo, se Caius conseguiu, possivelmente nós teríamos uma oportunidade. Mas, depois da morte de Caius, não pude fazê-lo...

– Parece que Caius e eu tínhamos algo em comum. Ambos nos apaixonamos por mulheres que eram umas mentirosas – assinalou.

– Ela mentiu para apanhar Caius. Eu nunca tentei te apanhar. Fiz todo o possível para te proteger –protestou.

Edward girou sobre os tornozelos e olhou para o teto, as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca e o peito cheio. Passou uma eternidade antes que se voltasse e então o brilho em seus olhos tinha desaparecido e ardia a chama da ira.

– Mas oito anos! Em todo este tempo não tentou ajeitar as coisas. Não tentou me ligar, nem me escrever e nem me enviou uma dessas fotografias que coleciona. Manteve meu filho afastado de mim.

– Suponho que essa é a impressão que dá – Bella afastou o olhar – Mas essa não era minha intenção, Edward. Nunca quis que acontecesse deste modo. Tem que acreditar em mim.

– Não, não acredito que tenha que acreditar em nada do que diz. Ocultou seu segredo durante oito anos. O que mais me escondeu?

– Não sei a que você se refere –replicou.

– Teria que me contar mais coisas que desconheço? Meu filho sofreu algum problema médico relevante? É um bom estudante?

– O que? Já viu com seus próprios olhos que está perfeitamente bem. E tem as melhores notas de sua classe. Tenho uma pasta com as avaliações. Quer ver?

– Não se escandalize desse modo – rejeitou a oferta com um gesto depreciativo – Não posso confiar em que me diga a verdade. É normal que me interesse por tudo. E se prepare para muitas mais perguntas a respeito do meu filho.

– Nosso filho – recalcou.

– Ah? – curvou os lábios em um sorriso irônico e se aproximou dela – Assim agora é nosso filho, não é? É muito generoso de sua parte.

Ela ignorou seu sarcasmo. Depois de tudo, tinha direito de se sentir ofendido. Mas isso não implicava que ignorasse que também era filho dele.

– Já sei que tem que recuperar o tempo perdido. Teremos que procurar algum acordo. Pode visitá-lo sempre que quiser. Com certeza Jacob o agradecerá – assinalou.

– Certo – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Mas acredito que, depois de tudo, ambos merecemos algo mais. – O que quer dizer? – um calafrio percorreu suas costas.

– É muito simples. Você teve meu filho durante oito anos. Agora chegou meu turno. Ele voltará comigo para a Grécia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Estamos chegando ao fim meu povo. Só mais dois capítulos e acabou.**

 **Quero muitos comentários e posto capítulo 11 ainda hoje. O capítulo 12 e o epílogo já estão prontos também.**

 **Beijão!**

 **Capítulo 10**

– Não! Não pode fazer isso! – gritou aterrorizada.

– Por que não? Acredito que seria o mais justo, não acha? Oito anos com você e oito anos comigo. Pode vir buscá-lo quando fizer dezesseis anos, se você ainda se lembrar.

– Não está falando sério.

– Realmente acha que me tornei um monstro? – inclinou a cabeça e esboçou um meio sorriso – Bem, é possível que esteja certa.

Edward afastou a cabeça para que o pânico refletido nos olhos de Bella não o distraísse. Mas não tinha outra alternativa. Não tinha lhe dado outra opção, depois do que tinha feito. Facilitaria os trâmites para que não fosse traumático para o menino. Dimitri teria bons contatos. Se encarregaria de que tivesse os melhores cuidados e o melhor colégio. Iria procurar os melhores treinadores de futebol. Seu filho desfrutaria do melhor. E ele teria seu filho.

– O menino virá comigo – sentenciou, encarando Bella.

– Levará ele contigo para a Grécia? Como pode fazer algo assim com ele? Não entende que isso será um choque para ele?

– Mas, querida Isabella, não se dá conta do bom trabalho que tem feito preparando-o para este dia? Joga futebol, nosso esporte nacional, e fala grego. Estará como em casa.

– Mas seu lar está aqui!

– Posso lhe oferecer muito mais – disse depois de um olhar desdenhoso a seu redor – Posso lhe oferecer sua herança. Não precisa viver deste modo.

Bella cravou as unhas na palma da mão e se esforçou para respirar.

– Como, exatamente?

– Todos estes anos foram muito duros – deu de ombros – Jacob merece algo melhor e eu posso lhe oferecer.

– Isso não é justo. Há coisas mais importantes que o dinheiro nesta vida.

– Não me fale de justiça! Você ocultou meu filho durante oito anos. Me negou o direito à paternidade. É a pessoa menos indicada para me dizer o que é justo. Meu filho virá comigo para a Grécia. Está decidido. Prepararei tudo.

– Não pode levar ele. Não tem passaporte – disse Bella.

Compreendeu que isso o tinha surpreendido. Nunca teria imaginado.

– Quanto tempo demora em consegui-lo?

– Uma semana, pode ser que duas. Sempre que eu aceitar e der meu consentimento - apontou.

Edward se aproximou e submeteu Bella pela nuca de modo que tivesse que olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela colocou as mãos abertas contra seu peito. Sentia a rigidez dos mamilos entre seus dedos enquanto lutava para evitar que seus corpos se juntassem. Sentia o batimento de seu coração, lento e potente, e soube que seu próprio pulso cavalgava descontrolado em um ritmo frenético. Por um momento pensou que ia beijá-la e foi presa da confusão. Separou os lábios, mas não estava segura do que tinha motivado esse gesto automático. Mas em vez de sua boca, Edward passou o dedo e o ar misturado com o perfume de sua pele se agarrou em sua garganta.

– É claro que assinará. Tem muito pelo que me compensar – disse.

No exterior se ouviu o ruído de um carro. Edward voltou o rosto para a janela, mas Bella soube que Alice e Jacob estavam de volta.

– Certo, meu filho voltou – anunciou, soltando Bella – Tenho que supor que não disse nada a Jacob?

Muito perturbada pelo contato Bella assentiu.

– Então chegou a hora de contarmos – assinalou.

Bella correu atrás dele enquanto se encaminhava à porta.

Cinco minutos mais tarde Alice partiu e Jacob estava no sofá com um copo de leite enquanto jogava com a bola.

– Temos algo pra te dizer, Jacob – começou Bella. Ajoelhada na frente de seu filho com as mãos entrelaçadas. Resistiu à tentação de tirar uma fibra de grama que estava preso a pele dele. Sabia que se o tocasse iria querer abraçá-lo para protegê-lo dos segredos e suas consequências. Mas um olhar de soslaio para Edward bastou para que compreendesse que nada os protegeria da verdade. Edward se moveu a seu lado, impaciente. Ela apertou os lábios e procurou as palavras certas.

– Claro que é possível que seja um pouco estranho pra você – continuou.

Jacob os olhou e sua expressão séria contrastava com a marca do leite impresso nos lábios. Sem dizer uma só palavra, deixou o copo de leite na mesa, recostou-se no sofá e soltou um bufo.

– Tem algo a ver com o senhor Cull... Ou seja, Edward, ser meu pai?

Bella cambaleou, mas espiou a cara de assombro de Edward

– Sim, mas... Como soube?

– Fiz um desejo quando soprei as velas. Posso contá-lo agora que se tornou realidade? - perguntou envergonhado.

– Claro que sim – sua mãe lhe revolveu o cabelo.

– É o homem de todas essas cartas?

– Que cartas? – Edward franziu o cenho.

– Mamãe tem uma caixa no armário cheia de cartas de alguém chamado Edward. Diz que era seu namorado antes que eu nascesse. Foi você, não é?

– Sim, era eu – Edward assentiu e olhou para Bella, que sacudiu a cabeça.

– Estava limpando... Tinha esquecido que estavam aí.

– Bem. Jacob – disse Edward impassível – Você gostaria de me acompanhar a Grécia e praticar o idioma a fundo?

– Grécia? Sério? Isso seria genial. Espera até que eu conte aos meninos na classe - exclamou.

– Só se tiver certeza, Jacob. É uma viagem muito comprida e possivelmente fique lá por uma temporada. Não vai querer esperar o final do trimestre?

– Nada disso. Quando vamos?

Bella tentou sorrir, mas era muito difícil enquanto seu coração se rasgava. De repente, Jacob se atirou ao pescoço de Bella e a estreitou com todas as suas forças.

– Obrigado, mamãe. Este foi o melhor aniversário de minha vida. Posso levar a bola de futebol comigo?

– Claro que pode – disse enquanto abraçava seu filho e ignorava as pontadas de dor e as lágrimas.

– Genial – disse e se soltou de sua mãe tão rápido como se lançou – Posso jogar um momento no pátio de trás?

Bella assentiu. Era mais simples do que articular alguma palavra com essa grande sensação de perda que atendia sua voz. Apesar de detestar a ideia, Bella sabia que não podia lhe negar o passaporte nem a possibilidade de que conhecesse sua outra casa. Era o mais justo. Perderia a seu filho tão rápido como tinha saído pela porta da sala. Em duas semanas, partiria para o outro lado do mundo e ela ficaria sem nada.

– Espero que esteja satisfeito – disse por fim enquanto secava as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

– Bem – golpeou as pernas com as mãos – Quero que se encarregue amanhã do passaporte. Eu me ocuparei dos bilhetes.

– E depois levará meu filho – Bella aspirou ao nariz.

– Assim como você me tirou ele – replicou com extrema crueldade.

– Não, não é o mesmo. Você não sabia que ele existia até hoje. Eu o quis durante oito anos. Criei, cuidei dele quando adoeceu e participei de sua alegria cada vez que atingia seus objetivos – sua voz logo se tornou um sussurro, mas tinha que lhe dizer o que essa perda significaria para ela – Tirá-lo do meu lado é muito pior...Sua voz ameaçou quebrar em um soluço e se deteve.

Tinha que afastar-se dali. Edward tinha entrado em sua casa e tinha consumido toda sua força vital. Sentia que já não havia oxigênio e foi para a cozinha. Um mês antes tinha tido um trabalho, uma casa nova e um filho que adorava. Edward tinha transformado tudo. Agora teria que procurar outro trabalho para fazer frente às prestações da hipoteca. Tinha perdido o respeito por si mesma depois do dia que tinha feito amor sem descanso e que só lhe tinha deixado lembranças amargas. E agora perderia Jacob a única luz em sua vida que lhe dava forças para continuar. Edward ia tomá-lo. E, apenas dois dias antes, tinha admitido que ainda amava Edward. O que tinha tido de bom nesse assunto?

Edward sempre tinha tido prevista sua volta a Grécia e ela tinha contemplado esse dia com uma mescla de alívio e tristeza. Sua marcha já teria resultado bastante dura. Ia perdê-lo pela segunda vez. Mas agora a pena se veria superada por uma agonia muito maior. Agora levaria seu filho com ele.

Ia perder aos dois.

Edward dedicou todo seu tempo livre a Jacob nos dias posteriores para conhecê-lo melhor. Inclusive cuidou dele quando Bella se ausentou para ir a suas aulas noturnas. Era difícil reprovar-lhe quando mostrava um interesse tão genuíno por seu filho.

Edward tinha decidido que fizessem um passeio em familiar no fim de semana e pensou em ir ao zoológico. Jacob respondeu com seu entusiasmo habitual sempre que se tratava de Edward. Aos olhos do menino Edward não tinha um só defeito desde que tinha aparecido com a bola de futebol em sua festa de aniversário.

Bella assistia ao espetáculo com resignação, mas sabia que era lógico. Comportavam-se como pai e filho. Edward tinha assumido seu papel como se tivesse nascido para isso. E Jacob estava desfrutando-o. Parecia que todos seus sonhos tinham se realizado de repente. Bella reprimiu um suspiro. Para ela, o pesadelo estava a ponto de começar. Em poucos dias teria o passaporte de Jacob em ordem e ele partiria. Não sabia como iria sobreviver com sua partida.

Poderia ter se negado a acompanhá-los, mas não queria perder um só momento com seu filho.

Procurou Edward com o olhar entre a multidão. Tinha ido pegar alguns sorvetes enquanto Jacob se entretinha com as piruetas de um orangotango. O animal repetia o exercício uma e outra vez em busca do aplauso da plateia.

Jacob apertou a mão de sua mãe, apontou o animal e deu gargalhada. Sem aviso, o orangotango mudou sua rotina e desceu do poste. Então se lançou sobre o público, saltou e colidiu contra a cerca que estava na frente das pessoas. A multidão suspirou e retrocedeu imediatamente, antes de tornar a rir de forma espontânea. Jacob também riu, embora tivesse se assustado tanto quanto os outros.

Edward permaneceu de lado, de pé com os sorvetes, e observou Bella com Jacob. Ela estava rindo com tanta força que teve que secar as lágrimas. Era bom vê-la rir desse modo. Ultimamente não tinha rido muito. Estava abatida e cheia de olheiras. Mas agora estava risonha, radiante e linda, e posava as mãos nos ombros de Jacob que também ria com vontade. E então algo se moveu em seu interior, algo preguiçoso que se alojou em um lugar profundo e o arranhava cada vez que respirava, até que franziu o cenho.

Ainda desejava a Bella e o desejo tinha crescido depois de seu encontro da última semana. Essa certeza o surpreendeu. Mas o mais curioso era que já não estava furioso com ela. Sentia na verdade certo pesar por como as coisas tinham transcorrido nesses oito anos.

Bella virou, o sorriso congelou em sua expressão, e só seus olhos refletiram surpresa ante o fato de que Edward estivesse olhando-os. Edward afastou de sua cabeça esses sentimentos confusos e devolveu o sorriso enquanto levantava os sorvetes com um gesto triunfal. Bella levantou os cantos dos lábios e girou Jacob para que visse o que vinha a caminho.

– Sorvete! – gritou – Genial!

Passearam pelo zoológico com os sorvetes e observaram os animais. E quando terminaram os sorvetes caminharam de mãos dadas, Jacob no centro, percorrendo o parque. Compartilharam a comida debaixo de uma árvore com outras famílias e depois Jacob ensinou a Edward como se dava de comer aos cangurus. Bella fez fotos dos dois até que um homem se ofereceu para fotografar os três juntos. Depois caminharam um pouco mais e Edward situou-se entre Bella e Jacob. Assim passearam outro momento de mãos dadas. Eram quase nove e meia quando chegaram em casa. Jacob se deitou e Edward sugeriu que tomassem uma taça de vinho para terminar a noite.

– Sim, por favor – assentiu Bella, cansada e sonolenta.

Normalmente desejava que Edward partisse o mais rápido possível, mas tinha sido um dia maravilhoso onde se aproximaram de uma autêntica família. Sabia que não podia durar e por isso se negava a terminar. Sentaram-se no alpendre. Soprava uma brisa quente e as traças zumbiam ao redor da luz tênue enquanto o bairro sumia lentamente no silêncio. O som das ondas na costa balançava a cidade. Edward deixou as taças de vinho sobre a mesa e se sentou a seu lado. Ambos guardaram silêncio durante um longo tempo.

Bella estava cansada, mas pela primeira vez se sentia confortável e relaxada na companhia de Edward. Livrou-se da tensão em sua visita ao zoológico e agora estava à vontade. Acontecesse o que acontecesse no futuro, conservaria a lembrança desse dia como um tesouro. E podia dizer que estava contente com a relação que se estabeleceu entre Edward e Jacob. Nunca teria permitido que Jacob partisse para a Grécia se não tivesse gostado de seu recém estreado pai ou se Edward não se comportasse bem. Mas as coisas estavam indo melhor do que tinha imaginado. Apesar do cinismo que Edward tinha mostrado para a vida em família, tinha assumido seu novo papel com uma entrega absoluta. Estava claro que tinham estabelecido uma relação que se consolidaria na Grécia. Achava isso, ao menos, um consolo. Em algum momento teria que dizer a Jacob que não iria com eles para a Grécia. Seria mais suportável quanto mais confiança tivesse com Edward. Bella suspirou e tomou sua taça de vinho.

– Está cansada? – Edward perguntou com voz suave.

Ela dirigiu seu olhar para ele e assentiu, surpreendida de que estivesse tão atento com ela. Tinha a luz a suas costas e seu rosto estava na sombra. Isso teria que torná-lo mais perigoso, mas nessa noite suas feições se suavizaram. Seus traços se acomodaram na penumbra e Bella se sentiu relaxada e confortável ao seu lado.

Talvez fosse o efeito do vinho. O álcool combinado com uma jornada exaustiva. Talvez já tivesse tido o suficiente. Deixou a taça na mesa e apoiou o braço na poltrona. A mão de Edward se fechou sobre sua mão e cobriu por completo seus dedos. Ela não se surpreendeu. Tinham caminhado de mãos dadas com o passar do dia, como bons amigos. Era uma sensação agradável, nada mais.

A mão de Edward era cálida. Cálida e confortável, igual a ele, e notou como acariciava sua pele com o polegar no ritmo que marcavam as ondas. Parecia que a espuma do mar estava beijando sua mão. Bella fechou os olhos e se deixou invadir por essa sensação. Essa suave massagem era tão embriagadora como o vinho. Experimentou uma sensação de bem-estar que se instalou no mais profundo de sua alma.

Edward mudou a postura e acariciou com seus dedos a palma de sua mão em um comichão que se propagou pelo braço de Bella, desenhou uma linha do punho até o cotovelo e inflamou as veias que circulavam sob a pele. Ela respirou agitada, notou como seus mamilos endureciam consciente de que algo estava mudando. De repente tinha se convertido em algo muito mais perigoso que um apertão de mãos.

Abriu os olhos e observou como Edward a olhava fixamente. Ele também tinha mudado. Já não parecia confortável e relaxado. Apesar da penumbra, seus olhos refletiam o desejo que pulsava em seu corpo. Ela ficou sem ar enquanto seus sentidos saíam da letargia em resposta a esse convite. Sabia que a desejava. Estava escrito em seu olhar e em suas carícias. E se seguisse por esse caminho compreenderia que esse desejo era recíproco. E não queria que Edward descobrisse. Não queria que soubesse que mesmo levando seu filho, ela ainda não tinha superado o vício de seu corpo. Já era bastante duro ela enfrentar sozinha essa realidade. Só faltava que ele também se inteirasse dessa fraqueza.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para sua mão e roçou a pele com seus lábios em um breve cortejo que terminou em um beijo cheio de promessas. Ela ofegou, o coração nas mãos, enquanto a língua do Edward umedecia sua pele e prometia mais paixão, mais contato. O desejo e o pânico cresceram em seu interior na mesma medida. Bella se sentou erguida, afastou a mão e se incorporou como uma mola.

– Acho que é melhor você ir embora.

Edward a olhou de baixo com um olhar cético.

– Por favor – insistiu quase em uma súplica.

Então Edward assentiu e se levantou, alisando as calças jeans.

– Como quiser – disse.

Seguiu os gestos de Edward com os olhos e desejou não tivesse feito. A suave turgidez dos jeans inflamou seu ânimo e lhe convenceu de que tinha feito a coisa certa. Sabia aonde conduzia o caminho que tinham tomado. Já tinha estado lá antes. Durante uns breves instantes desfrutaria do paraíso, um mundo de paixão e sensações deliciosas além do imaginável. Mas depois chegaria o lamento, o sabor agridoce de uma relação vazia, um esforço desperdiçado e um amanhã sem futuro. Então, por que seguia desejando-o? Não teria que ser mais simples, já que sabia que estava fazendo o mais certo?

Edward a puxou pela mão e ela o olhou surpreendida.

– Vamos – disse – ainda pode me acompanhar até a porta.

Ela assentiu, muda por causa da perplexidade, e o seguiu obediente até lá. Edward parou na frente do quarto de Jacob. A porta estava entreaberta e um raio de luz da lua iluminava a cama. Dormia calmamente, com a boca aberta. Abraçava com uma mão seu urso de pelúcia e a outra estava pendurada para fora da cama, perto da bola de futebol que descansava aos pés da cama.

Permaneceram, ombro com ombro, no corredor, olhando-o enquanto dormia. Extasiaram-se com a visão de seu rosto de anjo e sua respiração sossegada. E quando ela levantou a vista para Edward, ele estava olhando-a de forma tão eloquente que essa sensação atravessou seu corpo como um sussurro.

– É um menino muito bonito – Edward murmurou – Bonito como a mãe. E forte. Fez um bom trabalho.

Ela engoliu saliva enquanto sustentava o olhar de Edward. Ela queria lhe dizer que a educação de Jacob tinha se tornado seu único objetivo na vida, mas não desejava discutir isso nesse momento.

Tinha sido um dia muito especial para estragá-lo com uma briga.

E tinha outras coisas em que pensar quando os dedos de Edward soltaram sua mão e se agarraram à calça, puxando-a com suave firmeza até que seus corpos se moldaram e ela sentiu a pressão de sua ereção contra seu ventre. Apesar de jogar os ombros para trás, Edward procurou seus lábios com insistência. Achou que seu beijo seria brusco e forçado em virtude de um ataque tão repentino. Mas quando seus lábios alcançaram seu objetivo não atuaram com ferocidade nem premeditação. Acariciou seus lábios com delicadeza em um convite cordial para que se unisse a ele. A paixão estava latente. Bella podia senti-la sob a superfície. Mas Edward desejava que ela participasse desse mesmo desejo.

Em certa maneira, esse gesto era uma maravilha. Talvez tivesse deixado de considerá-la um objetivo fácil. Talvez sentisse algo por ela, mesmo que apenas em reposta por ser a mãe de seu filho. Talvez quisesse algo mais do que possuí-la na porta do dormitório de seu filho.

Em todo caso, estava esperando que ela tomasse a decisão, e essa generosidade cativou seu coração e forçou duas lágrimas. Não era que não queria ir para a cama com ele. Mas, não tinha tido o suficiente? Por que queria mais? Não podia lhe entregar nada mais sem se perder por completo.

Finalmente, consciente do silêncio de Bella, ele se retirou, tomou ar e lhe dirigiu um olhar cálido e cheio de interrogações. Secou as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos. Franziu o cenho e ela desviou o olhar para Jacob para evitá-lo.

– Deveria ir embora – suspirou, tonta e sem fôlego.

Esperava que ele aceitasse seu conselho porque sabia que se Edward rejeitasse essa oferta não teria escapatória. Edward não discutiu deixou que o acompanhasse até a entrada e parou um instante antes de virar-se para ela.

– Quero que saiba que Jacob estará em muito boas mãos. Dimitri procurou uma pessoa muito qualificada para cuidar dele.

– O que quer dizer? – cruzou os braços, subitamente rígida.

– Só estou dizendo que passarei muito tempo fora. Tenho um negócio pra cuidar. Obviamente, não poderei lhe dedicar tanto tempo como eu gostaria. Pelo menos, por enquanto – explicou.

A sensação de calor e agrado que tinha experimentado na companhia de Edward começou a se esfumaçar. A imagem de Jacob, só ou abandonado ou, ainda pior, em companhia de algum estranho em um enorme mausoléu assediou sua cabeça. Não era essa a imagem que tinha projetado de Edward.

Como poderia fazer isso com seu filho?

– Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de tirar meu filho do meu lado – espetou.

– Dificilmente posso te roubar algo que legitimamente já me pertence – replicou com firmeza e seriedade.

– Mas, por que vai levá-lo se você sabe que não vai poder cuidar dele? Por que quer arrancá-lo de seu lar, de seu colégio, de seus amigos e de sua mãe se sabe que não pode se comprometer com ele? Acha que é justo fazer isso com um menino de oito anos?

– Ele terá um novo colégio, fará novos amigos e já te disse que a melhor pessoa disponível irá cuidar dele – repetiu.

– Se tiver que ser assim, por que não me deixa que ir e cuidar dele pessoalmente?

Esse pensamento tinha surgido do nada, mas faria o possível para impedir que Jacob se sentisse sozinho e desamparado em um país estranho. Estava certa de que Edward se comportaria bem com ele quando estivesse presente. Davam-se muito bem. Mas o anúncio de Edward de que não teria muito tempo livre aterrorizava Bella. Quem era esse desconhecido que seria responsável por seu filho? Nem mesmo ele sabia.

– Não – a negativa de Edward atravessou Bella como o fio de uma navalha – Não é uma opção válida.

– O que quer dizer com isso de que não é uma opção? Precisa de alguém que cuide de Jacob. Comigo ele será feliz. E estou disponível.

Será que não via que era perfeito? Não teria que se despedir de Jacob. Edward poderia tê-lo com ele e ela não seria forçada a renunciar seu filho. Bella se engasgou com uma gargalhada irônica.

– Olha do meu ponto de vista. Não tenho trabalho. Não posso pagar esta casa. E quando levar Jacob não ficará nada. É uma alternativa perfeita - insistiu.

– Não – negou com a cabeça.

– Mas, por quê?

Edward olhou fixamente para Bella, o rosto levemente inclinado de modo que a luz destacasse os ângulos retos de seu rosto e avivasse seu olhar escuro.

– Precisa perguntar?

– É um castigo? É o que recebo por ter criado Jacob sozinha? Meu pagamento em troca da minha luta diária por lhe oferecer um lar?

– Não adote o papel de mártir Isabella, não te cai bem. Se preferir, pense que é seu castigo por ter mantido Jacob em segredo.

– Vamos! Você acha realmente que teria celebrado sua chegada há oito anos?

– Acho que nunca saberemos, já que não me concedeu a menor oportunidade – tirou as chaves do bolso – Quero que me avise assim que receber o passaporte do Jacob.

Sem mais, voltou-se e abriu as portas do carro com o controle. E, um minuto depois, partiu envolto em uma nuvem de fumaça e o rugido de seu motor.

Bella permaneceu de pé na entrada por um momento, a alma quebrada em mil pedaços e o sangue em ebulição depois de sua enésima disputa. Um esforço inútil para que o dia não fosse prejudicado, mas no final tudo tinha desmoronado.

Será que algum dia a perdoaria? Com o passar do dia, havia sentido Edward como um verdadeiro amigo. E pouco antes poderia ter conduzido ele para sua cama se tivesse desejado. Estava claro que ainda se sentia atraído por ela.

Desejava seu corpo. Queria seu filho. Mas não havia nada por trás desses desejos. Não queria nada com ela.

Edward dirigia por um bom trecho ao longo da costa, sem rumo certo, ansioso para que a brisa limpasse a ansiedade que consumia seu corpo e a tensão acumulada em seu cérebro. Uma combinação que não era nenhuma novidade. Ambas as sensações iam de mãos dadas em cada um de seus encontros com Isabella.

Não havia assumido que estava furioso. Por um momento, a luxúria tinha apagado esse sentimento. O dia inteira junto a ela tinha sido quase insuportável. E estava certo de que teriam feito amor essa noite se tivesse insistido. O que tinha freado Bella? Mesmo depois de seu último confronto ardia em desejos de possuí-la. Era como uma doença crônica que não tivesse cura. Ao longo dos últimos anos, com toda a distância, a dor tinha ficado adormecida. E foi revelada com toda sua crueldade na mesma manhã que entrou no escritório.

Tinha acreditado que acabaria com essa inquietação depois do encontro da semana anterior, havia se enganado. A dor ainda estava lá. Como uma mordida, e aumentava cada minuto.

A renúncia de Bella essa noite havia aumentado essa dor, além da azeda discussão que tinham tido. Desejava Bella com todas as suas forças, apesar de tudo, e negar isso era como negar a própria existência. Mas, isso significava que a tinha perdoado?

Já tinha perdido oito anos da vida de seu filho. Quanto tempo mais teria demorado a conhecê-lo se não tivesse recebido o estranho encargo de seu tio?

E tudo aconteceu porque ela havia mentido. Tinha guardado em segredo a existência de Jacob e não o teria descoberto se não tivesse aparecido de repente.

Por que as mentiras e os segredos tinham marcado a sua família? Primeiro foi a vez de seu irmão e agora havia chegado a ele. As mentiras da esposa de Caius haviam lhe tirado a vida.

Tinha acreditado em suas histórias, apaixonou-se e pagou um preço muito alto.

Edward fechou os punhos sobre o volante. Seu irmão se apaixonou loucamente por essa mulher, fazia pouco caso dos conselhos e só tinha escutado as vis mentiras de sua mulher. Mostrou-se tão cego pela luxúria que tinha recusado os testes de paternidade.

Era uma maldita bruxa e se asseguraria de que apodrecesse na cadeia junto com seu amante.

Era a única coisa que podia fazer por seu irmão.

Todas eram iguais. A mulher de Caius e Isabella. Ambas tinham mentido para conseguir o que queriam. Mulheres que te inflamavam de desejo e se apropriavam do que queriam.

Ela tinha razão. Era a hora de receber seu pagamento. Mulheres como ela mereciam ser tratadas assim por causa de suas mentiras, suas verdades ocultas e os danos que tinham causado a outras pessoas.

Ela merecia.

Edward reconhecia esse fato, mas isso não aliviava a confusão em sua mente. Havia algo que não se encaixava.

Uma mulher tinha mentido para fazer parte de sua família enquanto que outra tinha feito tudo que pôde para se afastar. Uma mulher tinha planejado enriquecer enquanto outra tinha sobrevivido às margens da vida, como uma mãe solteira. Por que teria feito isso já que Edward poderia manter os dois?

Reduziu uma marcha e parou o carro no acostamento, cansado do rumo que seu carro e seus pensamentos tinham tomado.

Era tarde. A lua brilhava no céu e as estrelas piscavam no firmamento. Olhou em sua direção, seguro de que a resposta se encontrava em algum lugar. Estava ao alcance da mão, igual às estrelas, só que não era tão simples.

Baixou a cabeça e moveu o pescoço para aliviar a tensão acumulada nos ombros. Achou que dirigir iria relaxá-lo, mas não tinha funcionado. Girou a chave do carro, escutou o rugido de seu motor e colocou a primeira.

Logo estaria de voltando para casa junto com seu filho. Perdia tempo ao pensar em outra coisa que não fosse isso.

Bella estava ajoelhada, guardando na mala todos as coisas de Jacob. Sabia que não caberia tudo. Teria que reorganizar a mala e deixar algumas coisas em casa.

O passaporte tinha chegado no início da semana.

Havia tirado o envelope do correio e sentiu seu coração se contrair. O último obstáculo tinha caído e agora ambos partiriam.

Partiriam dentro de dois dias. Era impossível não pensar nisso. Não deixava de se perguntar como seria sua vida sem Jacob e como seguiria adiante.

Tinha três meses pela frente antes de sua primeira visita. Edward pelo menos lhe deu essa oportunidade. Mas seriam os três meses mais compridos de sua vida. Um carro parou na entrada.

– Já chegou! – Jacob gritou. Mas Bella não precisava de confirmação.

Sabia que era ele. Sentia sua presença no ambiente e na resposta de seu corpo. Os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram.

A porta da entrada foi aberta e escutou Jacob saudar seu pai em grego enquanto o abraçava. Sentiria muito a falta de seu filho e sua maneira peculiar de fazer tudo correndo e gritando. Sua vida ia se tornar muito mais tranquila.

De repente eles apareceram na soleira da porta. Edward vestia jeans preto e uma camisa branca com o pescoço aberto, que acentuava sua pele cítrica e seus traços. Ela engoliu saliva, impressionada pela imponente figura que estava a sua frente, e recolheu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Olá – saudou.

– Estava me perguntando se precisava disto? – e mostrou uma mala nova – Parece que Jacob tem muitos pertences.

– Esta certo – afirmou – Estou um pouco sobrecarregada com todas as suas coisas. Obrigada.

– E ainda não começou com suas coisas, não é mamãe?

Edward franziu o cenho e dirigiu um olhar inquisitivo a Bella. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso para seu filho.

– Não se preocupe. A que horas o pai de Sam vem te buscar para a partida?

– Agora à tarde – inclinou a cabeça, escutou uma buzina, saiu disparado e voltou imediatamente

– Tenho que ir. Vejo vocês mais tarde, meninos.

Correu para a rua enquanto Bella o seguia para perguntar ao pai de Sam a hora que retornariam. Depois desapareceram e Bella voltou para dentro de casa.

Edward estava esperando, apoiado no marco da porta com os braços e as pernas cruzados. Não parecia muito contente.

– Obrigada pela mala – disse enquanto procurava uma forma de entrar em casa sem tocar em Edward – Estava me perguntando como arrumaria a mala para que coubesse tudo.

– Evitando a verdade mais uma vez?

– O que é isso?

– Quando pensava em contar a ele?

– Ah! – Bella compreendeu a pergunta de Edward – Ia dizer a ele amanhã.

– Tem certeza? Não estava planejando lhe contar antes que subisse no avião comigo? – apontou.

– Do que está falando?

– Talvez estivesse pensando em montar uma cena no aeroporto. Um menino arrancado dos braços de sua mãe por um pai estrangeiro. Foi nisso que tinha pensado? A imprensa local estaria satisfeita com um escândalo assim.

– Esquece Edward. Se eu quisesse impedir isso, nunca teria assinado os papéis do passaporte – replicou Bella.

– A menos que você queira me envergonhar.

– Você está louco – e deu-lhe um empurrão sem pensar.

– Você acha? – Edward estendeu a mão e sujeitou Bella pelo braço – Você tem uma estranha habilidade para se esquivar da verdade até que se topa com ela. Por que não disse para ele já que não tem pensado em me humilhar em público? Por que deixar para o último minuto? A não ser que isso tenha se tornado um costume para você.

– Por que não disse para ele? – puxou o braço com todas as suas forças para se libertar – É meu filho...

– E meu!

– Sim. Mas é um menino. Não é uma posse. Eu o conheço. Está certo, poderia ter lhe contado faz uma semana. Mas, por que ia dizer a ele que ia partir para Grécia sozinho com um pai ao qual nem conhece? Do que serviria ele saber sem ter a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor?

– Nos damos muito bem.

– Já sei. Sei que existem condições para uma excelente relação. Mas toda relação precisa de tempo para se fortalecer e por isso esperei. Certamente será um choque para ele quando souber que não vou subir nesse avião. Viveu comigo durante toda sua vida e passou apenas com você, quanto? Dez dias? Sim, uma aventura maravilhosa com uma pessoa que aprecia. Mas ele se sentirá menos seguro se eu não estiver a seu lado.

– A que horas ele volta?

– Por quê? – perguntou com receio.

– Porque você é incapaz de enfrentar a verdade. Eu direi a ele.

– Qual versão da verdade você vai contar a ele?

– Só há uma versão possível. A única verdade é que ele vai para a Grécia comigo.

– E também lhe dirá que uma babá, uma desconhecida cuidará dele porque você não terá tempo? Também lhe dirá que quando sugeri que me levasse você se negou? Vai contar a ele tudo ou só a parte que te interessa?

Edward resmungou, aproximou-se dela e prendeu Bella pelos pulsos.

– Agora, de repente, você se tornou uma especialista no tema da verdade?

– Não, nunca disse que sou uma especialista. Só disse que algumas vezes não é fácil pôr limites à verdade. Às vezes existem várias verdades. E às vezes há diferentes pontos de vista.

– Sei o que está tentando, mas não conseguirá disfarçar o fato de que ocultou meu filho durante oito anos. Sua versão da verdade vale tanto como uma mentira.

– Eu nunca menti pra você. Não acreditava que sua família estivesse preparada para escutar a verdade naquele momento. Possivelmente me enganei.

– Sim, igual à mulher de Caius quando alegou que ele era o pai de seu filho.

Ela o olhou atentamente, observou uma mistura de fúria e dor em seus olhos e compreendeu até que ponto as tragédias de sua família o haviam marcado. Utilizava as cicatrizes como escudos.

– Eu não matei Caius, Edward. Quando deixará de me acusar por sua morte? Quando você vai parar de me castigar pelo que aconteceu?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Edward soltou Bella tão rápido como a tinha sujeitado e se afastou.

– Isso não tem sentido.

– Não tem? – ela sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou o pulso dolorido – Estou do seu lado, Edward. A mulher de Caius traiu sua confiança e mentiu porque queria o dinheiro da sua família.

– Mas disse que desejava que seu matrimônio funcionasse.

– Desejava isso, a princípio. Por que nessa época eu estava grávida. Pensei que se Caius, herdeiro da família, podia sobrepor-se a um matrimônio apoiado em um filho inesperado, então possivelmente nós também teríamos uma oportunidade. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de que ela estava mentindo. E vi o que sua traição fez com sua família. Li em suas cartas. E senti em suas palavras. Era cada vez mais difícil confessar a verdade a você. Odiava essa mulher. Odiava-a porque tinha enganado seu irmão para que se casasse. E tinha entrado na família utilizando uma gravidez mais que suspeita. Pra falar a verdade. Claro que desejava dividir com você a notícia da minha gravidez, mas como eu poderia anunciar outra gravidez inesperada nessas circunstâncias?

Uma família dividida pela desconfiança, arrasada pela dor e a tragédia? Duvido. A pessoa que eu conheci em Creta teria feito algo para poupar sua família de mais desgostos.

Bella fez uma pausa para tomar ar e para ver suas palavras tinham tido algum efeito. Percebeu que tinha adotado um tom muito nobre.

– Além disso, me acovardei – Edward levantou o olhar para ela, mas Bella o mandou se calar até que tivesse terminado – A reação de sua família me assustava. Temia que me odiassem pelo que tinha acontecido. Temia que me acusassem de mentirosa, interesseira e que me proibissem de voltar a te ver. Bella deu de ombros e suspirou.

– Assim escolhi o caminho mais fácil. Guardei em segredo o nascimento de Jacob porque sabia que era seu filho. Tinha desfrutado das férias em Creta e sempre teria Jacob comigo para me lembrar de você.

– Não é nenhuma covarde, Isabella – Edward disse com seus olhos negros cravados nela com intensidade – Eu nunca conheci uma mulher mais valente que você.

– Não acredite nisso – ignorou seu comentário – Me acovardei cada vez mais quando Jacob cresceu. Queria que o conhecesse, mas temia que o afastasse de mim. E tinha motivos para ter medo.

– Mas vai deixá-lo partir – apontou Edward.

– Não quero fazer isso – assentiu a contra gosto – Mas é o mais justo. Tem direito a desfrutar de nosso filho. Afinal é obra dos dois.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala enquanto ambos permaneciam quietos. Finalmente Edward lançou um suspirou e cruzou a sala e parou de frente para ela, lhe acariciando a bochecha com a mão.

– Você entendeu o que quero dizer? Nunca conheci uma mulher com tanta força.

Bella apoiou o rosto contra sua mão em um gesto instintivo e aceitou a carícia.

– Lutou sozinha para educar nosso filho ao longo destes anos – Edward acrescentou – E agora vai entregar ele para mim.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta, em outro momento essas palavras teriam sido uma acusação. Mas agora pareciam mais próximas ao respeito. Algo tinha mudado, algo que lhe deu esperança e ânimo para continuar.

– Estava enganada – disse com a voz entrecortada – Eu acreditava que estava fazendo o melhor ao lhe ocultar isso, mas isso só complicou as coisas. Sinto muito Edward...

Afundou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas espreitavam em seus olhos chocolates e Edward a estreitou entre seus braços contra seu peito.

Esfregou as costas de Bella enquanto lhe acariciava a bochecha com a outra mão. Sentiu a umidade na ponta de seus dedos enquanto Bella soluçava.

Mas não chorou, tal como tinha achado quando a tinha abraçado, e notou como lutava para se controlar cada vez que respirava. Pensasse o que pensasse de si mesma, Isabella era uma mulher muito forte. Estava destroçada diante da perspectiva de que levasse seu filho para a Grécia, longe dela, mas se mantinha inteira.

De repente, pensou que tinha razão.

Edward afastou essa ideia de sua cabeça. Era inútil reviver o passado. Tinha que se concentrar no futuro, na Grécia, com seu filho. Mas ainda não se sentia confortável.

Caius tinha morrido. Jacob não teria seu tio nem seus avós para que o mimasse.

Como eles teriam reagido? Um neto que tinha vivido toda sua vida na outra ponta do mundo aparecia de repente em suas vidas? Conseguiria convencê-los? Assim como Caius tinha conseguido?

Então o que? Caius tinha sido vítima de uma mentira, de um engano. Seus pais teriam acreditado que Jacob era seu filho? Já não era mais um bebê e com certeza detectariam a semelhança.

Recordou a amargura daqueles dias, as brigas, as acusações terríveis e a fé de seu irmão, insistente e luminosa apesar de seu engano. E então a lógica implícita nas palavras de Bella fez sentido. Sua família não tinha acreditado que aquele menino fosse filho de Caius. Por que teriam acreditado que Jacob era seu filho?

De repente a névoa que tinha escurecido sua capacidade de raciocínio se dissipou e a verdade se revelou diante de seus olhos com implacável crueldade.

Seus pais ficariam desolados. Uma réplica da tragédia que tinha matado seu primogênito teria levado os dois para o tumulo. Nunca teriam permitido a entrada de Isabella na família. Não teria tido a menor oportunidade.

Inclusive se ele tivesse acreditado nela.

E estava seguro de que teria acreditado em sua palavra. Por naquela época estava loucamente apaixonado por ela. Como teria desconfiado de sua confissão?

Entretanto, na atmosfera daqueles dias... Olhou à mulher que tinha entre seus braços, sentiu seu fôlego quente através do fino tecido da camisa, desfrutou da pressão de seus seios contra seu torso e aspirou o aroma fresco que desprendia de sua pele. Baixou a cabeça e beijou sua testa.

– Não há nada de estranho que agisse como o fez – disse com doçura – Não precisa se desculpar.

Notou a reação de Bella e aproveitou esse momento. Ela se agitou entre seus braços, levantou o rosto um palmo, estirou os braços e se desdobrou como uma mariposa que fizesse uma primeira tentativa para sair da larva.

Levantou o rosto lentamente para se encontrar com ele. Aspirou uma última vez, piscou e olhou fixamente para Edward.

– Está falando sério? – perguntou, com medo de ter interpretado mal.

Apesar do cabelo desarrumado, do rastro das lágrimas nas bochechas e da boca entreaberta, nunca tinha estado tão bonita. Tão forte e tão vulnerável ao mesmo tempo. Uma força primitiva se apropriou de seu ânimo, impulsionando-o a possuí-la e fazê-la sua. Um gemido gutural evidenciou esse desejo primitivo até que seus lábios se amoldaram a boca de Bella.

Acariciou seus lábios com ternura e delicadeza. Era a melhor resposta que podia lhe oferecer enquanto tentava apagar a dor dos últimos anos, a angústia e a aflição que tinha sofrido por culpa de sua família.

A boca de Bella respondeu com cautela a esses cuidados até que separou os lábios em um suspiro e ofereceu consolo a Edward.

O tempo parou enquanto aceitava esse convite. O sabor desses lábios carnudos acendeu sua paixão e intensificou todas as sensações. E agora não tentava só aliviar a dor de Bella. Agora procurava sua própria absolvição.

Consciente dessa necessidade, Bella o beijou na boca, nos olhos e no rosto. Essas carícias aliviavam sua dor e avivavam seu desejo. Apertou seu corpo contra ele até que todas suas curvas encontraram uma zona de contato. As mãos de Edward delinearam sua silhueta como se fosse uma escultura de carne e osso aderida a sua figura.

Não tinha a menor dúvida da excitação de Edward. Tirou a camisa da calça e percorreu as costas nuas com as mãos, agarrando-o com tanta força que sentia as unhas cravadas em sua pele.

Edward grunhiu com uma mescla de prazer e dor, frustrado pela barreira que imposta pela roupa. Agora sua necessidade tinha se tornado mais insistente, mais carnal e precisava do contato da carne.

Passou as mãos pelas costas de Bella e abaixou ao longo da saia plissada. Enrolou o tecido nos polegares e subiu lentamente as mãos enquanto acariciava suas coxas à medida que arregaçava o tecido. Ela ofegou e se moveu um pouco para mudar o peso de corpo. Separou levemente as pernas e facilitou o acesso para que chegasse entre suas coxas, onde as mãos de Edward toparam com a calcinha de renda. Era o último obstáculo. A calcinha úmida de renda. Edward soltou um gemido.

Era como fogo líquido entre suas mãos e elevava sua temperatura até limites estratosféricos. E estava tão excitada como ele. Isso ameaçava tira-lo do sério. As mãos de Bella desceram até a calça e seus dedos se engancharam no cinto. Edward levantou seu queixo e obrigou Bella a olhá-lo no rosto.

– E Jacob? – perguntou.

– Vai demorar algumas horas para voltar – replicou com a respiração agitada, as pupilas dilatadas e resplandecentes.

Então a beijou, consciente de que tinha respondido a sua pergunta afirmativamente enquanto ela seguia imersa na luta com a fivela do cinto. Edward se ajeitou para lhe facilitar o trabalho. Estava ansioso para se libertar e cada vez que as mãos de Bella roçavam seu corpo, inclusive por cima do tecido jeans, seus movimentos o deixavam completamente louco. Agora tinha melhor acesso às costas de Bella e agarrou uma de suas nádegas por debaixo do tecido da calcinha com uma mão. Ela estremeceu e se apressou. Puxou o cinto e trabalhou com o zíper da calça.

Edward deslizou a mão até a fenda úmida que ardia e reclamava seu contato. Ela gemeu quando sentiu dois dedos entre suas dobras e se arqueou enquanto sua respiração se acelerava. Em pleno frenesi, atirou a calça para o lado e rodeou com uma mão a ereção enquanto separava o elástico da cueca com a outra mão. Ele então se viu livre e foi sua vez de gemer enquanto as mãos de Bella inflamavam seus sentidos.

De repente notou que precisava penetrá-la por completo. Arrancou a calcinha e levantou a saia de modo que sentisse a carícia do pêlo púbico contra sua ereção, pressionada contra seu ventre. Obrigou Bella a retroceder até a parede.

Ela o rodeou com os braços enquanto Edward levantava seu corpo no ar e colocou as pernas sobre seus quadris. Apoiou uma mão na parede e com a outra mão abriu caminho até ela, situando-se na entrada.

Ela gritou algo incompreensível, mas expressava claramente seu desejo, seu almejo, suas ânsias e soube que tudo isso correspondia com seus próprios sentimentos. Enterrou-se nela com uma forte sacudida e Bella apoiou a cabeça contra a parede, os olhos totalmente abertos em pleno êxtase.

Edward se retirou, aguardou na fronteira e investiu de novo, mais profundo. Gotas de suor acumulavam em seus olhos e compunham uma mescla de prazer e dor. Então aumentou o ritmo. Ela apertou os quadris contra ele tudo o que pôde fazer e acompanhou cada investida com um golpe seco de cintura. Queria guiá-lo até a zona mais profunda, ali onde o passado seria erradicado e a dor e a culpa se desvaneceriam para sempre.

Edward se conteve uma e outra vez para atacá-la com mais força. O desejo em seu interior crescia a cada vez mais, com uma urgência incontrolável. Bella alcançou o clímax ante seu ataque e gritou em febre. Os espasmos de seu corpo forçaram o orgasmo de Edward que descarregou sua paixão nela. Aconchegaram-se junto um ao outro enquanto recuperavam o fôlego e, depois de alguns minutos, Bella apoiou as pernas no chão. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e Edward a sustentou enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha. Tinha um sabor salgado, quente. As mechas úmidas de seu cabelo faziam cócegas em seu nariz.

Bella estava de costas contra a parede, os braços ao redor do pescoço enquanto seu pulso se acalmava e sentia o fôlego de Edward em seu cabelo. Tinha pensado que nada poderia superar o encontro que tinham tido na semana anterior, mas dessa vez estava emocionada física e mentalmente. E ainda queria mais. Apesar de que ter recuperado certa normalidade, o desejo seguia latente em seu corpo.

Queria senti-lo perto e rodeá-lo com seu corpo.

Havia dito que ela estava errada. E se ele estivesse errado? Bella estava perdida em seus braços, consciente dos prazeres que encontraria ali. Não havia como negar essas sensações. Ao menos enquanto estivesse apaixonada por ele. E certamente Edward também sentia algo por ela, não? Havia dito que não precisava se desculpar, mas não explicou o motivo. Suas posturas teriam se suavizado com relação a ela? Talvez agora fosse mais eloquente. Talvez agora que tinham acalmado esse desejo teriam tempo para conversar.

Parecia que Edward havia adivinhado seus pensamentos. Lançou um suspirou, levantou a cabeça e golpeou a parede com o punho fechado. Ela estremeceu diante desse inesperado golpe.

– Devo estar louco – se afastou e se grampeou os jeans.

Isabella ficou paralisada, gelada tanto pelas palavras de Edward como pelo vazio que seu corpo tinha deixado. Sua calcinha estava no chão, em sua frente como um sinal evidente de sua loucura.

Ela se separou da parede, recuperou a peça íntima e se encaminhou para seu dormitório. – Se você estiver louco, acho que isso me transforma em uma estúpida – disse.

Correu para o quarto, à espera do pranto, mas as lágrimas não chegaram. Sentia uma fúria que inflamava suas veias.

Edward a alcançou no corredor, segurou o pulso em que estava a calcinha e fez com que se virasse para olhá-lo. Seu olhar refletia um evidente suplício.

– Talvez nós dois tenhamos sido estúpidos. Estava me referindo ao fato de que não usei um preservativo. Desculpe, Isabella. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

– Você está preocupado em ter me deixado grávida?

Pensou nessa possibilidade. Não era provável, mas existia essa possibilidade. Esse pensamento desenhou um sorriso em seu rosto. Seria, até certo ponto, irônico.

– Não é isso a única coisa que me preocupa – disse – Há outros riscos.

– Se te servir de consolo – disse com o olhar fixo na mão que retinha seu pulso

– é impossível que você tenha contraído algo. Pode ficar tranquilo.

– Se fosse isso que me preocupa, como pode ter certeza?

– Porque nunca existiu outra pessoa, Edward. Você foi minha única relação – levantou uma sobrancelha – Pode me dizer o mesmo?

– Sou um homem – soltou o pulso de Bella – O que você acha?

– Oh. Bom, acredito que você é um homem – interpretou mal a pergunta de Edward de propósito – Não acaba de me demonstrar isso? Mas certamente não há motivos para nos preocupar. Assim esqueça isso. Se acontecer algo, prometo que lhe direi.

– Não posso partir para a Grécia e te deixar aqui sozinha – disse.

– Estarei bem, Edward. Estou certa de que minha menstruação virá antes que suba nesse avião – deu de ombros – É tão simples como isso. Problema resolvido.

– Não. Deveria nos acompanhar até a Grécia.

Bella esfregou a testa com uma mão e entrou no quarto. Não podia encarar-lo meio nua. Pôs a calcinha quando Edward entrou no quarto. Bella se sentiu mais preparada para o confronto.

– Quer que eu volte para a Grécia? Por que retornaria para a Grécia só porque existe a probabilidade de estar grávida? Não posso me deslocar até a Grécia só por um desejo. Tenho uma vida própria. Responsabilidades. Meus pais virão para me ver no Natal. Como vou partir? Já será difícil lhes explicar a ida de Jacob. Por acaso mudou de opinião e quer que eu cuide de Jacob durante sua ausência devido ao trabalho? Ou simplesmente gosta de mim para fazer sexo? Vamos admitir! Caio com tanta facilidade em seus pedidos, algo do que também desfruto, que seria normal que pensasse nisso.

Edward vacilou um momento e Bella jurou que podia ver as maquinações que se desenvolviam em sua mente.

– Nesse caso, se case comigo – disse por fim – Virá na qualidade de minha esposa!


	12. Chapter 12

**Último capítulo!  
Ai gente! Já estou com saudade.**

 **Comentem, beijão.**

 **Capítulo 12**

– É uma proposta? – perguntou, incrédula. Era uma ideia ridícula. Tudo o que tinha feito ao se encontrar com ela sugeria que ele desejava se afastar dela a todo custo. Não queria que ela viajasse para a Grécia para cuidar de Jacob e era ficou claro que não a desejava como esposa.

Tudo isso apenas por uma escassa probabilidade de que estivesse grávida? Desconfiava tanto dela que chegaria a se casar para evitar que lhe ocultasse outra possível gravidez?

Será que não tinha aprendido nada?

– Faz sentido – disse decidido – Irá para a Grécia conosco. Isso resolverá nossos problemas. Casaremos aqui ou na Grécia. Não me importa.

– Tampouco me importa em que lugar não vamos nos casar – replicou.

– Está me rejeitando? É uma surpresa. Teria segurança e nosso filho teria um futuro brilhante. Não é isso o que quer?

Segurança. Bella riu. Teria segurança econômica, certamente. Mas, e seu coração? Como poderia se sentir seguro quando sabia que nunca teria seu amor?

– Não, Edward. Não é isso o que quero.

– E o que quer?

– É irônico, mas o que desejo de você é a única coisa que não pode me oferecer.

Pegou a fotografia que um desconhecido tinha tirado dos três no zoológico, sorridentes e felizes, como uma verdadeira família, e soube que era uma fraude.

Deixou a foto sobre a cômoda e suspirou. Não havia lugar para a família nesse marasmo em que o coração de Edward havia se transformado.

– Eu te amo, Edward. E só te peço que você também me queira – disse com o olhar fixo no mais profundo de seus olhos verdes e compreendeu que a resposta que procurava não estava lá.

– Isabella... Reconheço que te subestimei. É uma boa mãe. E te respeito.

– Mas não me quer. Não confia em mim. Às vezes acredito que me odeia. Não entendo por que quer se casar comigo, a menos que queira me vigiar para que não tire Jacob de você.

– Então, não venha! – sua voz trovejou na pequena habitação – Levarei Jacob comigo e você ficará sozinha. Só e amargurada. Possivelmente então aprecie...

Houve um movimento atrás de Edward, junto à porta, um som, um pranto. O reflexo de um rosto, decomposto e em agonia. E depois desapareceu.

– Jacob! – gritou Bella enquanto passava por Edward e saía do dormitório.

O menino já tinha alcançado a porta da rua entre soluços e corria com todas suas forças. Bella tentou alcançá-lo enquanto sentia seu coração se rasgar. Quanto tempo seu filho havia ficado no corredor? Tinha o amor de Jacob e ia perdê-lo por culpa do orgulho. Um estúpido orgulho que não lhe permitia ficar junto a seu filho só porque seu pai não a amava. No que estava pensando? Jacob cruzou o alpendre, atravessou o jardim dianteiro e passou junto ao carro estacionado na entrada. Era o carro do pai de Sam. Adiantaram-se.

– Jacob, para!

Viu de esguelha como o pai de Sam saía do carro com expressão de estranheza, mas não tinha tempo para explicações enquanto Jacob corria calçada abaixo. Escutou a porta de tela a suas costas. Edward tinha se unido a ela na perseguição. Estava ganhando terreno apesar das sapatilhas que ameaçava atirar ao chão em cada passo. Estava sem ar. Escutava os batimentos de seu coração ao ritmo do motor das duas motos que aceleravam rua abaixo. Jacob virou-se para olhar para ela. Bella viu que estava desfigurado, os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas enquanto tentava enfocar com claridade. Então se virou, passou por um carro estacionado e correu para a estrada.

– Jacob, não!

Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Era muito pequeno. E tão rápido que não haveria como os carros notarem Jacob a tempo. Nunca imaginariam que um menino pudesse aparecer por trás de um carro estacionado. Não teriam tempo para frear.

Mas possivelmente veriam ela. Cruzou a calçada e se meteu na estrada.

– Não!

O grito de Edward se mesclou com o ruído dos motores. O rugido foi como um trovão quando os dois motoristas com seu macacão de couro negro se aproximaram tanto que ela observou o pânico em seus olhos ao vê-la em uma lateral. Depois viram Jacob, petrificado pelo medo, na metade da rua. E só então tentaram frear.

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa. Uma das motos derrapou enquanto o piloto lutava para recuperar o controle da máquina e, finalmente, freou a roda dianteira sobre o asfalto a uns poucos centímetros do rosto pálido do menino. A outra moto bloqueou a roda dianteira. A máquina e o piloto deslizaram ao longo da calçada e colidiram com a mulher que tinha optado por uma má situação.

O medo arrastou-se no ar.

O terror diante da dúvida de que a mulher que jazia no chão, inerte, estava viva ou morta. O medo ao pensar que... Correu para o seu lado. Parecia uma bela boneca adormecida até que se aproximou e descobriu uma mancha escura de sangue que crescia sobre o asfalto, sob sua cabeça, e a perna retorcida.

Alguém soltou um gemido e amaldiçoou. Era o motorista e Jacob, imóvel até esse instante, atirou-se ao chão junto a sua mãe. Edward abraçou o menino enquanto se ouviam passos a suas costas.

Posou os dedos na garganta de Bella em busca de seu pulso. Tinha que estar viva.

– Chamem uma ambulância! – gritou.

Odiava os hospitais. Eram assépticos, frios e muito tenebrosos. Odiava o fato de que no porão se encontrasse o necrotério, oculto à vista da gente, a menos que tivesse que identificar um corpo.

Os hospitais eram sinônimos de morte.

Ao pôr um pé na entrada o pânico lhe assaltou, mas se conteve graças à pequena mão que se agarrava à sua. Isso e a mulher que jazia em uma maca em algum lugar desse edifício. A mulher que tinha arriscado sua própria vida para salvar seu filho de um possível atropelamento.

A mulher que amava. Mas, seria muito tarde?

A angústia cresceu em seu interior. Não podia perdê-la agora que tinha que compensá-la por tantas coisas.

Seu filho soluçava em silêncio em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. Edward passou o braço por cima de seu ombro e acomodou o menino junto a seu peito. Jacob aspirou e limpou o nariz com as costas da mão. Edward tirou um lenço e deu a ele.

– Você acha que...? O que acontece...? – Edward estreitou seu filho enquanto este soava o nariz – Mamãe vai morrer?

– Não – replicou com a voz arrasada pelo medo e a angústia.

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Jacob com uma luz de esperança em seus olhos verdes.

– Não vamos permitir.

– Foi tudo por minha culpa – disse o menino e baixou a vista.

– Não. Não pense isso.

– Mas se eu não tivesse fugido...

– Não – repetiu Edward, mais firme dessa vez – Foi minha culpa. Estava furioso e disse a ela algumas coisas que não havia pensado. Por isso você fugiu, não é?

– Não quero que a mamãe fique sozinha – respondeu o menino com um fio de voz. Edward se amaldiçoou em silêncio. Quanto dano tinha causado? E como arrumaria tudo?

– Eu tampouco – assegurou, decidido a fazer tudo que pudesse para que isso não ocorresse – Nunca quis isso.

Escutaram o som de saltos sobre o chão do terraço e ambos levantaram a vista ao mesmo tempo.

– Alice! – Jacob gritou, saltou da cadeira e correu pelo corredor – Tia Alice!

O menino afundou o rosto no peito de sua tia enquanto ela o abraçava. Esboçou um sorriso direto e forçado.

– Vim tão rápido quanto pude. Disseram alguma coisa?

– Nada – Edward se levantou e bagunçou o cabelo – Ainda estava inconsciente quando a trouxeram. Só sabemos que quebrou uma perna. Estão fazendo radiografias em busca de possíveis lesões internas.

E estava durando uma eternidade. Por que ninguém os informava sobre algo? Nesse instante, um homem de meia idade empurrou as portas batentes e se dirigiu para eles.

– Estão com Isabella Swan?

– Sim, estamos – rodearam o médico – Como ela está?

– Bom senhor Swan, sua esposa é uma mulher muito afortunada.

Todos respiraram aliviados.

– Então, ela ficará bem? –perguntou Alice.

– Ela tem múltiplas fraturas na tíbia da perna direita – prosseguiu o doutor com um sorriso – e precisou de pontos no corte da cabeça. Mas, além disso, ela está bem. E recuperou a consciência. Claro que terá uma forte dor de cabeça durante algumas horas.

– Podemos vê-la? – Edward perguntou.

– Acho que uma visita de cinco minutos não lhe fará nenhum mal – afirmou.

– Desculpe? – Jacob se dirigiu ao médico com expressão perplexa.

– Diga, filho. Do que se trata?

– Ele não se chama senhor Swan. Seu nome é Edward Cullen.

– Vocês não são casados? – perguntou o doutor.

– Ainda não é oficial – disse Edward.

– Ele é meu pai – Jacob afirmou

– Ele é da família – confirmou Alice.

– Agora só tenho que convencê-la – sorriu Edward.

Estava prostrada na cama, machucada e cheia de hematomas, agarrada a um montão de máquinas que brilhavam e apitavam. Estava com os olhos fechados. Edward ficou na porta, muito quieto, enquanto Jacob se aproximava da cama. Muito pálido, pendurou-se à cama e beijou sua mãe na bochecha.

– Te amo, mamãe.

Todo mundo conteve a respiração até que Bella abriu seus preciosos olhos, opacos por causa dos analgésicos. Mas seu sorriso foi genuíno.

– Jacob – levantou uma mão e acariciou seu rosto – Eu também te amo.

– Olá, irmã – Alice se aproximou – Não sabe que é muito perigoso brincar com motos? Maldição, você nos deu um bom susto!

– O menino dos Simpson. Está bem? – sua voz soava muito fraca – Me sinto tão mal...

– Não se sinta – disse o doutor quando se uniu ao grupo – O macacão de couro o salvou de lesões de maior gravidade. E acredito que agora estão mais preocupados com a polícia. E agora, se nos desculparem, acredito que temos que engessar essa perna.

– Não – Edward disse em voz baixa para que Bella não se alterasse – Preciso de um minuto a sós com ela. É importante.

– Está bem – disse o doutor – Tem um minuto. Bella, parece que o senhor Swan quer te dizer algo importante.

Edward se aproximou da cama e se sentou na borda da cabeceira. Tomou a mão de Bella com delicadeza.

– Ah, Edward – disse em um suspiro – é você. Achei que meu pai tinha vindo.

Era uma afirmação. Não era uma saudação de boas-vindas. Estava se protegendo e isso lhe doía. Mas não era de se estranhar. Depois de como a tinha tratado, merecia isso.

– Mas, por que ele te chamou de senhor Swan? – perguntou.

– Acho que o bom doutor pensa que eu sou seu marido – disse com um tímido sorriso.

– Imagina – ela disse e voltou a cabeça.

– Imagino – disse enquanto girava para ele o rosto de Bella com cuidado – e desejo isso.

– Sério? Mesmo depois de ter te rejeitado? – vacilou um pouco e mordeu o lábio

– Acho que foi tudo culpa minha. Se tivesse aceitado sua proposta, a vida de nosso filho não teria corrido perigo e nada disto teria acontecido.

– Poderia ter aceitado – reconheceu – Mas preferiria que aceitasse agora.

– Depois de tudo. Como pode me dizer isso?

– Porque agora não se trata de uma exigência. É um pedido. E quero que você tome a decisão. E assim poderemos oferecer a Jacob uma verdadeira família e os pais que ele quer –disse.

– Mas... – pestanejou – isso significaria que...

– Exatamente – sorriu e acariciou seu rosto com o dedo – Te amo, Isabella. A amargura que sentia pela perda de minha família não me deixava vê-lo com claridade. Não me dei conta do quanto te amava até que estive a ponto de te perder. E agora sei que não poderia viver sem ti, sem seu amor. Não me obrigue.

Ajoelhou-se de repente junto à cama de hospital.

– Isabella Swan, meu amor, você casará comigo?

As lágrimas nublaram seus olhos diante do impacto de suas palavras.

– Sim – sussurrou – Sim, claro que me casarei contigo.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso de agradecimento e a beijou com tanta ternura e tanta emoção que uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha enquanto reconhecia, no fundo de sua alma, que ambos se pertenciam para sempre.


	13. Chapter 13

**E chegamos ao fim dessa jornada. Muito obrigada por acompanhar minha primeira aventura no mundo das postagens..kkk**

 **Tenho uma nova fanfic em andamento, com direito e homem do exército e uma mocinha linda, mas só postarei em dezembro.**

 **Comentem o final da fic e me digam se querem a nova.**

 **Grande beijo!**

 **Epílogo**

– Me pega, papai! – gritou Jacob enquanto corria ao longo da costa e Edward o perseguia sob o sol que brilhava em um céu sem limites, junto ao Mar Egeu. Era um dia perfeito de primavera em Creta. A temperatura era muito suave e se respirava no ambiente a promessa da chuva vespertina.

Bella os observava de uma espreguiçadeira enquanto Edward perseguia Jacob pela água sem caçá-lo. Era fantástico vê-los juntos, brincando. Mas sua felicidade era muito mais profunda. Sabia que as coisas não podiam ter sido melhor para os três enquanto se extasiava com os dois amores de sua vida.

Jacob amava Edward com loucura. Parecia que todos os seus sonhos tinham se tornado realidade.

Relembrou o dia de seu casamento, o momento em que Jacob tinha perguntado a Edward se podia chamá-lo de papai. Edward tinha estreitado sua mão com solenidade e o tinha agradecido. Tinha certeza de que havia sido o melhor presente de casamento. E então o tinha abraçado.

Bella soltou uma nova gargalhada enquanto Edward fazia um último esforço e apanhava Jacob. Levantando-o por cima da cabeça como se fosse um troféu. Jacob riu antes de escapulir entre seus braços em busca de algum tesouro escondido no fundo do mar azul.

Edward se arrastou até seu lado sem fôlego. Sua pele cítrica possuía uma qualidade decididamente hipnótica aos olhos de Bella.

Mesmo depois de dois meses de casamento continuava impactada pela beleza de seu marido, a masculinidade de seu físico, sua capacidade para inflamá-la.

Moveu-se um pouco e observou o olhar significativo de Edward. Fazia com que ela se sentisse atraente com apenas um olhar ou um simples sorriso. Beijou sua pele sedosa e acariciou a perna ferida.

– Sua perna está doendo? Posso te trazer algo?

Ela sorriu. Edward estava atento a seu bem-estar. Não estava acostumada e se sentia muito especial e muito querida. E, embora houvesse ficado um pouco decepcionada diante do fato de não ter ficado grávida antes do casamento, isso tinha lhes concedido um tempo extra para se tornarem uma autêntica família.

– Estou bem. É pura preguiça. Estava pensando no Natal. Foi muito especial Alice e meus pais terem vindo ao nosso casamento e a um autêntico Natal grego. Uma dupla celebração. Sei que todos passaram muito bem. Obrigada por fazer isso possível.

– Você já me agradeceu por isso, Isabella. E não é necessário. Acredito que a família é o mais importante nesta vida e não acredito que teria sabido apreciá-la se não chegasse a estar a ponto de perder tudo.

– Fiquei feliz em ter Rosalie conosco. Agora parece muito mais feliz. Acha que ela e Dimitri se casarão?

– Não sei – arqueou as sobrancelhas – Mas acredito que ela precisa de um pouco de tempo para sobrepor-se à morte de seu pai antes de se comprometer com outro homem.

Deslizou o dedo pela curva de seu rosto e ela sorriu, consciente de que suas carícias sempre teriam esse maravilhoso efeito sobre ela.

– É fantástico te ver sorrir – disse Edward – Um sorriso desprovido de preocupações. Nas últimas semanas, você ficou mais bonita do que nunca.

\- Isso é porque sou imensamente feliz. Fico feliz de estar aqui, de volta a Creta, com você. Obrigada por me trazer aqui de férias.

– Onde poderia ter te levado? Foi aqui que tudo começou.

– De volta ao lugar em que tudo começou – ela sorriu – A origem de Jacob.

– Essa ideia também cruzou minha mente – disse com o olhar ardente – Acha que será mais fértil em Creta?

Bella sabia para onde estavam indo e a faísca acendeu a chama da paixão.

– Não sei, mas é uma boa teoria – assentiu.

Ele tomou sua mão e a beijou, olhando-a através de seus longos cílios.

– Uma teoria que me proponho demonstrar – assegurou.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, consciente do que se seguiria enquanto Edward aproximava sua boca de seus lábios.

Ela rodeou seu pescoço com o braço e o atraiu para si.

– Eu esperava que dissesse isso.

 **FIM**


End file.
